


【授翻】窥镜

by Silhouette_R



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Severus Snape Lives
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 93,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23876593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silhouette_R/pseuds/Silhouette_R
Summary: 没人知道德拉科·马尔福在决战中经历了些什么，但等到他的画像出现在哈利·波特家时，所有人都明白这意味着他没能生还。随着赫敏与画像中人逐渐加深的了解，她对马尔福其人的印象也发生了微妙的转变。知道得越多，她就越是同情他英年早逝的境遇——又或者说，另有隐情。
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Looking Glass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17009259) by [Kyonomiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyonomiko/pseuds/Kyonomiko). 



赫敏知道，自己不该跟考迈克·麦克拉根继续下去。不计后果、目光短浅，陷入这样的情感纠葛于她而言并非什么好事。

但此时此刻，在他热情的吻落满她的颈间、他火热结实的身体同她贴紧的此时此刻，她真的没有那么在意是非对错。

这个晴朗又暖和的六月晚上，已经是她第三次放任自己被他诱惑，为一个少年时期曾热切追求过她的巫师短暂地沉沦。战争已经结束一年了，赫敏的生活也渐入佳境——如果她不那么谦虚的话——甚至可以称得上小有所成，尽管如此，她也不过是个普通的年轻女人。

当年她一出霍格沃茨，魔法部就向她抛出了橄榄枝。有神奇生物司的极力拉拢在前，傲罗办公室也没有放弃，不惜派哈利出马来劝她“弃暗投明”。不幸的是，和自己的朋友一起继续拯救世界什么的，那也是罗恩的梦想。从他们以失败告终的恋爱关系上考量，当时两人如履薄冰的友谊可经不起这种程度的朝夕相对。尽管后来事实证明，罗恩只干了四个月就重新在哥哥乔治的笑话店里谋了个差事。但在当时，她不得不另寻出路。

最初，赫敏并不十分确定自己到底应该以何营生。无论过去近十年的时光里，别人是如何夸赞她聪明伶俐、胆识过人，赫敏都必须承认，在选择职业这样的现实问题面前，她确实犯了难。如果她选择了魔法部，她就必须从最底层做起。 在这有些守旧的巫师世界里，女巫升职的难度是男性的两倍。 再加上霍格沃茨除了她、还有一大批应届毕业生准备就职。赫敏明白于她而言，找份工作并非难事，但很有可能也只是在端茶送水的搓磨中耗尽抱负与心力。

想要进入巫师界的“私营企业”同样要求不低。比起现在的麻瓜医学界，圣芒戈更看重实战经验而非名气声望。对角巷里的大部分商铺都是家族产业，像她这样的圈外人绝不会成为他们招聘新员工的首选。至于古灵阁——几乎是以上这些中最冷酷的——她甚至连一个面试机会都没有得到。她对此愤愤不平了好几天，但就算是她也必须承认，他们这样做无可厚非。毕竟要一间银行聘用一个（字面意思上的）抢匪，实在是有些强人所难。尽管她只偷了一只小杯子。

好吧，还有一条龙，但换个角度看，他们拘禁虐待魔法生物也有错。

最后，给了她份工作的人居然是西弗勒斯·斯内普——这一点是她万万没有料到的。大战刚结束的那几周他几乎跟个死人无二，威森加摩判决豁免后不久，他就彻底消失在了大众的视线里。赫敏还是在乔治商店附近的一间书店里重新碰上他的，那个周六雨下个不停。

“教授？”

他垂下头看她，面上带着一贯的轻蔑嘲讽，但现在，在明白了他所有的隐情后的赫敏看来，他没有那么吓人了。他只是一个悲伤的巫师，选择筑起高高的心墙来保护自己。当然，她可不敢对他说实话。就让这个男人用冷漠的面具维持体面吧。在知道他做出了怎样伟大的牺牲后，配合着让他相信、他仍令人畏敬，是她对他最起码的尊重。“真开心能够看到您出来走动走动，先生，”她恭谨地问候道。

他扬了扬眉毛，算是给她的奉承一个肯定的回答，紧接着绕过她。她跟上了他的脚步，站在他身后几步远的门边等着他结账。

他转身离开，斗篷在身后气势汹汹地翻滚着，直到在他这位前任学生一步之遥的位置停下了脚步。“你这样挡在门口给人造成不便，是有话要说吗？”

“我想问问您是否愿意一起去喝杯茶，”她回答道。

“格兰杰小姐，你为什么觉得我会对这种事情感兴趣呢？”

她耸了耸肩，回答得极为诚实，“我并不确定。其实说真的，我从未了解过您有些什么兴趣爱好。我甚至怀疑过去八年以来，甚至还要更久，都没有人真正了解过这些。所以可能现在不失为一个破冰的好时机。”

他打量了她很久，就像她是牢牢钉在他视线下的一只昆虫那样。最后，他拖长腔调的答复一时间让他们两人都有些惊讶。“可以。”他又赶忙补充，“但不去那种有蕾丝餐垫和手指三明治的蠢地方。”

她微笑着赞同。“都听您的，教授。”

“如果你能换个称呼，我将不甚感激。且不说我已经不再教书，那段时光我也不想再来一次了。”

就这样，他们一道走进了对角巷。赫敏禁不住为战后巫师界的惨况哀叹了几句。很多商铺都被食死徒洗劫一空。许多商贩在战争期间失踪了，一些再也回不来了，剩下那些仍活着的，则选择不再回来。以此看来战后的英国巫师社会，人口锐减人心惶惶，想要恢复元气仍需时日。

他们并没有在初次重逢就谈到工作的事。认真说来，那天他们挤在跳跳锅茶馆卡座里的一番攀谈，更像是一场赫敏·格兰杰与西弗勒斯·斯内普之间纯粹的精神交流。斯内普第一次认识到赫敏不仅仅是教授们心爱的小学霸，更是个有远见有干劲的实用主义者。而赫敏也第一次认识到，西弗勒斯不仅仅是个沉默寡言的食死徒，也是具有想法有爱好的血肉之躯。

直到第三次诸如此类的“下午茶约会”，他们才决定要一同创业。毕竟第二次同第一次差不多，纯属偶遇。他们再次在同一间书店遇到，两人都觉得这明显是命运的安排，于是都欣然应允再找家茶馆坐坐。第三次会面则是预先约好的。他们约在上次的座位，斯内普简洁明了地切入了正题。“我这儿有份工作想要邀请你，格兰杰小姐。”

他刚开口，她就对此很感兴趣。还没等他们的第一杯茶凉下来，她就已经接受了他的邀请。

那次会面后不过几个月，赫敏就已经成为了这家与福斯科冷饮店比邻的、事业蒸蒸日上的魔药店的合伙人了。她与斯内普只请了一个雇员。显然，他们早先达成了共识，两人都不是适合同外界打交道的性子。比如，最显而易见的一点，他们对蠢人的容忍度都无限趋近于零。

他们雇用了佩内洛普·克利尔沃特。作为一位生性开朗的魔药行家，她懂得如何运用相关的专业知识提供更好的服务。这样一来，赫敏和西弗勒斯能无后顾之忧地潜心研发各类家用/工业魔药试剂。

或许她现在的生活同她初入魔法世界时懵懂设想的那般大相径庭，但也算不错。

认真说来，其中唯一不怎么光鲜的部分大概只有她的感情生活了。同罗恩约会的时光简直是场彻头彻尾的灾难。他善妒，懒惰，占有欲极强，丝毫不会为他人着想。尽管相应的，他也很贴心，很投入，很……但客观事实是，两人的性格注定无法作为恋人和睦相处，所以他们选择了在关系更加恶化之前当断则断。罗恩继续住在两人同居的小公寓里，而赫敏则搬去了格里莫广场，做同金妮·韦斯莱也分了手的哈利的新室友。就这样，同被韦斯莱抛弃的两个人开启了麻瓜电影作陪深夜八卦吹水的美好新生活。谁能想到她最好的男性朋友做闺蜜也做得如此优秀呢？她把这话原封不动地传达给了哈利；他被逗乐之余也不得不承认她的总结很有道理。

刚同罗恩分手后不久她偶遇了考迈克——那是她第一次犯浑。其实当时的情况有点类似于一夜情，她被临时出勤的哈利丢在酒吧里，醉醺醺地遇上了他。考迈克几乎是立刻就对她产生了性趣，他那些可笑的搭讪，挑逗的恭维，十年如一日的轻浮露骨。而赫敏的回应却是把一切都抛到脑后，诚实地面对自己作为一个成熟女性的需求。

但她的事后清晨就没有那么洒脱了。哈利挑着眉毛盘问衣衫不整的她到底去了哪儿的时候，她只得气急败坏地用几句“与你无关”、“你不用上班吗？除了打伏地魔以外就没别的事干了？”之类的话，底气不足地搪塞过去。

至于第二次，则是在她重新开始自由约会生活之后。她同查理·韦斯莱约会过一次——彻头彻尾的错误：他根本不是她的菜，而且罗恩一直记恨此事到现在，哪怕那之后她再没和查理见过面。紧接着又是一个叫戴夫的麻瓜。他人非常好，也非常的无聊，无聊到不过两周她就果断与他分了手。在上面两位的衬托下，考迈克再次出现的时机巧妙到实在是令人细思极恐，赫敏甚至完全没考虑“同他再度春宵”到底有多么愚蠢就再次着了道。那一晚后，她又大概一个多月没遇上他。

至于现在这第三次，这他妈鲁莽又愚蠢的第三次，赫敏仍然没有学到教训，像前两次一样不管不顾地同他拥吻在了一起。

“我家今晚有人，”他说。“我室友在开趴，烦死了。”

她在他颈边呻吟。“那不如去我家吧。哈利的房间跟我的不在一层楼。而且他大概出去了。我记得他好像约了人，但没跟我讲具体是谁……”

她没继续往下说。考迈克才不在意这些呢。他没明确地表达这个意思，但他们心知肚明。他们不是在谈恋爱。完全不是。赫敏清醒地明白自己除了上床以外对考迈克此人毫无兴趣。而考迈克呢，除了这些夜深人静时候的火热记忆外，他对赫敏的了解几近于零——他也并没有多在意。

“那我们走吧，”他的低喃洒在她锁骨下面，手掌也顺着她的背慢慢下滑。“当然，如果你想在这里做也行，在哪里射对我来说都一样。”

某些粗口挺对赫敏胃口。表达得当的话，让她在某个背巷里心甘情愿酣畅淋漓地来上一次也未尝不可。但考迈克这样的显然不行。他的挑逗粗俗又贫瘠，半点没有勾人的说服力。她也不是要求他的表达多么诗意，但是，梅林，他也不用这么下半身思考吧？

赫敏决定在他彻底毁掉她兴致之前堵上他的嘴。他们的嘴唇才刚刚贴上，他就迫不及待地顶开了她的双唇，用可圈可点的吻技重新体现了自己的价值。赫敏手握着魔杖，随着一声轻响，他们在她昏暗的卧室里幻影显形。他仍然吻着她，双手抓揉着她的臀肉。回到私密环境里的赫敏也放松下来，将魔杖丢在脚下，开始对付他衬衣的纽扣。

考迈克的手也绕到了前面，将她的衬衣从裙子里扯出来，扣子也不解地顺着从她头上脱下。他隔着丝绸与蕾丝布料包住了她的双乳，拇指摩挲着顶端，发现它们几乎是立刻就敏感地挺立起来。她享受地呻吟着。

“什么玩意儿？……麦克拉根？恶，我做错了什么要让我看到这个？”

赫敏胆子不小。战争极大程度上锻炼了她的神经。总体说来她完全算得上一个理智又清醒的女巫。但现在，在自己光线幽暗的房间里，突然听到一个死人的声音，她心跳都停了一拍。

考迈克溢出一声尖叫——这让赫敏更加怀疑他的男子气概了。“梅林啊！谁在那儿？！”

赫敏尽量用胳膊挡着半裸的上身，摸回自己的魔杖，点亮了房间里的烛台。重新恢复了视物能力的她正对上了瞠目结舌的德拉科·王八蛋·马尔福本人。“格兰杰？！”

“赫敏！赫敏，你还好吗？”

哈利猛地推开房门，被眼前的景象吓得愣在原地。醉醺醺的考迈克·麦克拉根满面惊恐地靠着墙，自己最好的朋友半裸着举着魔杖自卫，而画像德拉科·马尔福跟自己一样，抱着手盯着他们。

“哦，你发现画像了。”

“我，呃……”考迈克撑着墙壁勉强站直了身子，支支吾吾地朝着门口移动。“我想今晚先这样吧。我还是……再会，蜜恩。”

哈利目送着他的背影消失在门廊尽头，才转身看回赫敏的方向。“什么鬼啊哈利？！为什么我房间里会有个德拉科·马尔福的画像？”

他指了指走廊。“不如说——为什么你房间里会有个麦克拉根？”

赫敏并不觉得这有什么好笑的。她压低了音量恫吓他，“哈利！”

他揉了把后颈，头发一如既往地乱七八糟，鼻梁上的眼镜也戴歪了。“我的不对。它今早被送来的，我也不知道该放哪儿。一楼基本都在翻新，我想找面空旷漂亮的墙挂它来着。”

“那你怎么不把他挂你自己房间里呢？”

他皱着脸看了看她，又看了看画像。“我觉得吧……我不怎么希望马尔福出现在我房间里。”

“难道我就想吗？”她尖声反问道。

“而且，他跟我房间根本不搭。这么一杀千刀的巨幅画像，你懂我的意思吗？几乎所有房间里都有其它乱七八糟的东西挡着，窗户啊，浮雕啊，木框啊什么的……你房间是我能找到唯一够地方挂这玩意儿的了。”

哈利指着那幅画，那幅端正挂在她开阔空墙正中间的画像。直到现在她才意识在自己只穿着胸衣和短裙供人欣赏，赶紧抓过件上衣来遮挡。

“真可惜，”她循声抬头，看见马尔福正歪着嘴角打量着她，并且生怕刚才没看清楚似的，毫无顾忌得看得更细致了几分。

“哦，天啊，不要，”她抱怨道。“我才不要被他盯着睡觉。”

哈利胆大包天地白了她一眼。“又不是真正的他。这只是个愚蠢的画像罢了。”

“嘿！我才不是什么画像！”

哈利没把这幅画像的“正当维权”放在心上，继续往下说道。“他们一搞定楼下的施工，我们就重新找个地方挂它。画室，起居室，我保证！不会太久的。”

赫敏思忖了一番，先前冲天的怒气也消散了几分。它确实不过是幅画像，而且她也该铭记，这本就是哈利的房子，不是她的。他已经算是个非常慷慨又包容的房东了。她作息不规律，常常捣鼓一大堆奇怪的魔药，次次深夜归家也都“不大低调”。更别提，她幼时父母本就忙于工作，习惯了外卖解决餐食的她连最基本的家务与厨艺都不算精通，实在不是什么模范室友。

哈利不收她的房租，常常替她收拾打扫，忍受她紊乱作息的同时，还从不对她乱七八糟的感情生活评头论足。住在他这儿的这几个月以来，这还真的是他第一次对她提出请求。

赫敏叹了口气，举起双手来妥协，“好吧。先把这东西放在我这儿吧。”

“嘿！我最后说一次！……我不是什么‘东西’！”

“但画室一竣工，它就得立刻消失。”她又瞥了眼那幅画像，抖了抖。从小到大她都觉得画像一类魔法物品有点瘆人。就说这幅吧，上面以等身比例画着一位她在决战中战死、不知尸首何处的老校友，实在是排得上名的可怖。“这玩意儿到底从哪儿来的？”

“显然，我是现在马尔福家族在世的、血缘最亲近的亲戚了，你知道的，布莱克家这一支血脉相连。但马尔福的家产，据我了解，应该是给了诺特的家族企业。”

她被逗乐了。“就好像西奥多·诺特的钱还不够多似的。”

哈利大笑着认同。“那个走狗屎运的混蛋。看起来他们两家关系挺近，真正意义上的近。”

一时间没有人再说话。就连画里的金发男人也一言不发。最后还是赫敏打破了沉默。“好吧，看来我今晚原本的安排是泡汤了。”

哈利和德拉科不约而同地冷嗤了一声，同时在对方的眼神里看到了对这个“安排”的不屑。两人好不容易达成了这些年来的第一个共识：赫敏选男人的眼光实在不怎么样。

“对啊，好啦，那就，晚安吧。我们明早见。谢啦，赫敏。”

“晚安，哈利。”

他在身后带上房门。房间里的寂静仿佛实体化了一般，在她耳边吵得她头痛欲裂。赫敏有些不敢回头面对她死去的老对头。但她还是深吸了一口气，缓缓转过身去，直直对上了打量她的灰色眼睛。

“好吧，如果你留在这儿已成定局，我们得立一立规矩。”

德拉科翻了个白眼。“真精明啊，格兰杰。我是说，很明显，我这个样子，想使坏也不容易吧。我能做什么呢？偷吃你的外卖？问也不问就借你的衣服穿？说起这个，”他来了劲，“你的内衣还挺漂亮，格兰杰。我尤其喜欢这个剪裁……尚蒂伊的？还是里昂的？”他暗示性地朝她挤眉弄眼。

“这就是我的意思，”她打断他。“第一条：禁止出现任何形式的性暗示。尤其是——”她皱着眉头厉声补充，“——表面上纯洁无比的那种，比如你对于蕾丝这样那样了不起的知识。”

“不怎么纯洁的我就更会了，”他更放肆地眯起眼睛来。“你是想听我评价你尺寸可观的——”

“闭嘴！这种不怎么纯洁的评价也不行。听着该死地别扭。”

“为什么？别人都觉得我这样很有魅力的。至于你嘛，你也不是读书时候刻意表现出来得那么老古板嘛。”

“因为你死了，马尔福。死得很离奇。非要我实话实说的话，死得还有点惨。”

这个话题激起了他的兴趣。“惨？你是在同情我吗？我从来不知道你还会在乎呢，”他有些孩子气地嘲讽起来。

“我不在乎，”她又很快解释道，“好吧，不是不在乎。但不仅仅是针对你一个。一想到有那么多年轻的生命死于战争……你死得那么早，我非常、非常遗憾。”

“这话还挺安慰人的，格兰杰。但你那颗大脑袋也不用太费心了。显然，我还没死。”

她给了他一个同情的眼神。“马尔福，你死了。你父母逃亡的时候落到了一群食死徒余党的手里。恐怕你的家人都已经不在了。”

他移开目光，深吸了一口气，似乎是在说服自己面对现实。他的声音比先前柔和了不少。“我听说了……我母亲的事。显然他们知道了她为波特撒了谎。我听到几个巫师在猜测我被藏到了哪里。”他颤抖的声线与肩膀都透露出一丝脆弱，转瞬即逝。他摇了摇头，重新对上她的视线。“但我没有死，格兰杰。如果我真的只是幅画像的话，我想我会知道的。”

她扬起头，挑着眉毛，带着点居高临下的意味。“哦，你会吗？因为你生前有不少作为画像的经历，所以你知道那应该是什么感觉？”

德拉科眯起了眼睛。“别自欺欺人了。你一定和不少画像交谈过。它们才不会觉得自己真的是人呢。它们知道自己是什么，并且，现在我可以明确的告诉你，我和它们不一样。”

已经精疲力竭的她实在不想就此与他论辩，于是当机立断，敷衍了几句。“好吧，反正你看上去比我懂。听着，马尔福，现在已经凌晨两点了。我想睡会儿。”

“你和你的胸部挂件小男伴冲进来之前，我和波特也心怀同样的梦想。”

“牙尖嘴利。”赫敏溜进了房间南侧的衣橱里找睡袍。通常来说她穿件棉衬衣就睡了，也有时候只穿条内裤，但现在看来多穿点搞不好会让她更舒服。虽然他只是副画像，但总归也算不速之客。

她爬上床沿的时候发现他又开始盯着她看了，只好一挥魔杖，让房间重新暗了下来。她找了个舒服的位置，盖好被子，发出声满足的叹息。半梦半醒间，他却突然打破了一室宁静。

“我觉得，如果有人能帮我的话，那个人非你莫属。”

他温柔的嗓音立刻赶跑了她的睡意。“帮你？”

“找到离开这里的办法。找出我为什么最开始会被关进来。”

可怜又可悲。赫敏禁不住更加同情德拉科了。她还没见过这种否定自己存在的画像，这简直是她遇到过最悲惨的事情了。

但话说回来，她向来对弱者没什么抵抗力。罗恩。弱者。家养小精灵。弱者。

当然啦，相对并非绝对的那种。

德拉科·马尔福：一幅产生了自我意识的死者画像。她无法改变他身上既定的现实，但对他好一点，并非什么难事。

“我会想办法搞清楚你的遭遇的，马尔福。我会尽力解答你的疑惑。”或许她搞清了他当时死亡的真相，他也就更能接受自己的新身份了。

漫长的沉默后，她终于听到了他异常真诚的回复。“谢谢你，格兰杰。”

“不客气。晚安，马尔福。”

如果他也回复了这一句的话，那她定是在那之前就陷入了甜美的梦乡。


	2. Chapter 2

考虑到前夜惊魂所带来的冲击，赫敏起得比想象中要早很多。

清晨的第一缕阳光才刚照进来，赫敏就睁开了眼睛，迎接这个无所事事的周日早晨。所幸房间朝南，这很大程度上遮挡了大部分刺眼的日光。她一边醒神，一边回顾自己的待办事项，发现今天实在是清闲。她不用费心盯着魔药熬制，哈利也会去陋居和韦斯莱一家（包括金妮在内）打魁地奇。而有点心酸的是，除了上述两件，她也想不到别的事情可做了。

一直以来，赫敏都算是个喜欢独居的人。她有基本的社交技巧，也非常重视自己的家庭与朋友，但她的大部分兴趣爱好其实并不需要他人陪伴。捣鼓魔药、读书……都不是什么团建活动的首选。

伸了个懒腰彻底清醒过来以后，她的目光落在了房间另一头挂着的马尔福画像上。无所事事、光线明亮的周日早晨，或许是个将整幅画仔细研究一番的绝妙时机。

大部分她曾见过的画像——符合其传统的字面意义——仅仅只能算是对某个人上半身的平面描绘。但这幅德拉科的画像不同，他的整个身体都完整地出现在了画框里。更值得一提的是，作画者为他绘制了异常细致的背景图。画像中的人睡得正熟，也方便了赫敏在研究时不受他的尖酸言论所扰。

他身处的房间装潢得极尽奢华。复杂的线条与浮雕突出了深蔓越莓色的墙壁和实木地板。装裱在花俏纯金框架中的田园风光画更是将这个房间装点得熠熠生辉。

德拉科本人正侧身朝内睡在一条长毛绒沙发上。纯白的亚麻布面料，雕刻精致的木质桌腿，靠背上还嵌着装饰用的华丽纽扣，完美地与房间的整体风格融为一体。他身上半搭着条蓝白相间的毛毯。而出乎赫敏意料的是，他居然也是那种会将一头铂金色的头发睡得乱七八糟的类型。毕竟在她有限的认知里，哪怕是昨晚那般情形下，他的造型也是一丝不苟的。现在睡熟的他看起来十分放松，一只腿蜷着，另一只伸直了搭在沙发上，过长的腿让脚踝以下都悬了空。沙发旁的矮几上放着只半满的卡拉夫瓶（注1），一对水晶玻璃杯和一大碗新鲜水果。左后方是一大片靠墙的书架，看起来放得满满当当。赫敏眯起眼睛来研究了一番，发现上面大多是魔药魔咒的古籍，一些巫师小说，还有——惊掉她下巴的——一本安娜斯·尼恩的《情迷威尼斯》（注2）。在一幅纯血巫师的画像里见到麻瓜小说已经足够奇怪，更别提还是本几十年前出版的小黄书了。

总之，背景房间的富丽堂皇很配得上马尔福庄园的一贯格调。看起来卢修斯和纳西莎在战争开始、德拉科丧生前就已经将绘制画像一事提上了日程。

赫敏轻手轻脚地离开了房间，下到一楼。如她所料，布莱克老宅十分安静。哈利很有可能已经去了陋居，正在为魁地奇比赛做准备。罗恩当然也会在那里。金妮也鲜少缺席。其余出战的人选就不怎么固定了。乔治偶尔会来，只是偶尔，毕竟他双胞胎兄弟的死仍是这位曾活泼开朗的巫师头顶散不去的愁云。但一旦他出席，他必定会带上他旧时的校队队友安吉丽娜，以确保3v3的比赛阵型。查理有空就来，偶尔做个替补，维持两队人数的均衡。除了罗恩金妮外，珀西是来得最多的。但鉴于他骑扫帚的技术和赫敏一样“娴熟”，更多的时候他也只算是个场外观众。

考虑到自己无事可做，更兼莫莉一直追问“亲似女儿的自己为什么再也不去拜访她”，赫敏决定还是走上一遭。她已经好久没去陋居了。在过去的几个月里，她同罗恩分手后的尴尬关系有所缓和。更重要的是她认为，既然哈利能在和金妮分手后队友照做不误，那她自然也能去围观围观朋友们的比赛，顺便送上热情的掌声。

飞路旅行的一阵绿光后，赫敏出现在混乱又热闹的韦斯莱家里。

“哦，赫敏，亲爱的，哈利没说你要来！”莫莉用母亲般温暖的拥抱迎接了她。这个女人在听到壁炉动静的一瞬间就赶了过来，各式炊具乖巧地飘浮在她身后。时钟指针的滴答声、水壶沸腾的鸣叫与后花园模糊传来的喧哗混在一起。典型的多口之家。

“我也是临时起意。这周末西弗勒斯负责熬药，佩内洛普照看店铺。所以想着我早该来拜访了……希望您不介意我的不请自来——”

她还没说完，莫莉就大力摆了摆手，似乎是想驱散她的想法。“哦，别这么说！无论白天黑夜，我们这里随时欢迎你。”

赫敏微笑着感谢她。赫敏对很多事都心怀感激，譬如现下，她真诚地感恩自己在陋居感受到的温暖与欢迎。其实她同莫莉的关系也并不是一开始就这么的牢固与开明。这个女人对自己的家人有着超乎寻常的保护欲，过激的时候更是异常排外，意气用事半分不讲道理。更别提她吹毛求疵的时候，极端又偏激，战斗力无人能及。然而不知为何——或许是战争将整个巫师界更紧密地团结到了一起——她同莫莉的关系反而比她念书的时候更加紧密了，哪怕是与罗恩的分手都无法斩断的紧密。回想起来，甚至莫莉就分手一事对罗恩的评语是：“罗纳德·韦斯莱，如果你死性不改，你就别想找到一个好女巫过日子了！我是你妈，我必须要爱你；但是没有哪个女巫有义务替你捡一辈子的脏袜子！”

“孩子们已经在后院了，”莫莉告诉赫敏，“给，拿上这个。”莫莉问都没问她是否已经吃过早餐，就顺手塞了块儿糕点在她手里。长久以来的相处早就让莫莉摸清了赫敏“要么睡懒觉，要么早上工，反正就是不吃早餐”的德性。

至于赫敏，她早就学会了不忤逆莫莉的意思。她赶忙咬了一口，嘟哝了句“好吃”以示感谢，然后挥挥手，溜进了屋子后面绿意盎然的花园。

陋居的后花园疏于保养修剪，但它真正的魅力正是在于这份野蛮生长的美。郁郁葱葱的绿植在夏日微风里自由摇摆，草丛间的野花更是点缀了几分活力与生机。

“嘿！蜜恩！我不知道你要来！”盘旋在二十英尺上空的罗恩朝她打着招呼，他面前的树枝被魔法弯成了球门的形状。

她耸耸肩，大声回答，“我也是今早才决定的。”

赫敏席地而坐，施了个魔咒让自己坐得更舒服些，然后抬头观战。哈利和金妮对上了，看起来两人都是追球手。他们一般不要找球手——人手不够。与职业比赛不同，这种时候，进球得分才是真正重要的。赫敏一直觉得这是魁地奇最大的缺陷。跟形形色色的麻瓜运动相比，魁地奇的比分被拉得太开了，半点儿没有赛点角力的振奋人心可言。

乔治来了，尽管他没带安吉丽娜，但同样到场的查理填补了这个空缺。他们不知怎么地也说服了珀西加入，后者正骑着扫帚在那个树枝做的球门周围徘徊。他看起来很“无聊”……无聊都是极其保守的说辞了。赫敏怀疑他正在十分专注地研究自己扫帚上的木纹。至于他们为什么会觉得找他当守门员很靠谱——反正她是没想明白其中缘由。当然啦，考虑到战争期间（甚至战争前）他同韦斯莱家其他人的关系，看到现在的他能融入家庭活动还是很令人欣慰的。

“嘿，赫敏！你去拿把扫帚跟珀西一起守门好吗？他顶多只能算半个球员。”难得兴致高涨的乔治对她笑道。

珀西对他的嘲讽不为所动，摘下眼镜来用衬衣角擦了擦镜片。“既然我的水平达不到你的标准，她直接把我换下来岂不皆大欢喜？”

赫敏赶忙在珀西被赶走前插话。“我看你挺好的。我在下面看你们打就好了，谢谢。”

乔治耸耸肩，继续比赛。她认真地观战了一会儿，摸清了他们的分组：罗恩、金妮和查理，对战乔治、哈利和珀西。但只一会儿，她就对比赛本身失去了兴趣，思绪开始漫无目的地游移。

她知道自己本也向往这种生活。每当她和韦斯莱一家共处时，“如释重负”与“心有不甘”两种矛盾的情绪总是僵持不下。并不是说她想要成为像莫莉·韦斯莱那样的母亲角色。赫敏有自己的雄心抱负，也很以自己的才智与事业为傲。但她仍会怀念作为罗恩伴侣时感受到的那种归属感。现在这个大家庭仍然欢迎她，但她的位置几乎是从分手的那一刻起就发生了改变。她知道他们的爱与期待会慢慢转移到罗恩未来的伴侣身上，而那个人注定不会再是她了。有时候她会想，比起想要与罗恩这个人共度余生，她真正想要的其实是成为一个韦斯莱，真正成为这个大家庭的一份子。

莫莉叫她们进屋的时候，哈利的队伍刚好反败为胜。金妮是唯一一个有怨言的，直到吃午饭时还愤愤不平。

“房子翻新得如何了，哈利？”亚瑟舀了勺布丁到盘子里。午餐结束，大部分韦斯莱都找了借口去客厅喝茶，现在餐桌边只剩亚瑟和黄金三人组了。

“进度缓慢，”哈利回答，“但他们终于把沃布尔加的画像给弄下来了。”

“说起画像，”赫敏插话，“起居室什么时候竣工？我迫不及待把马尔福搬过去了。”

“什么马尔福？”直到前一秒，罗恩还沉浸在美食的海洋里无法自拔，但突然出现在对话里的、他前半生最可恨仇敌的名字一下子让他来了精神。

哈利盯着赫敏，不大想就这事儿同罗恩细说。“没什么。只是有幅马尔福的画像作为布莱克家族的财产给送了过来。”

罗恩厌恶地皱起鼻子来。“你没立刻把那玩意儿烧了？”

“我知道他生前是个人渣，但真这么做也太不道德了。”

亚瑟也迅速插话支持哈利，“非常不道德。巫师们从不毁坏别人的画像。”

“可他真不是个东西。”

“注意你的语言，罗纳德。”刚送完茶的莫莉抬着只空茶盘加入了对话。

“对不起，”他敷衍着，顿了顿，又接着问，“那你打算怎么处理它呢？”

“我觉得它挂在起居室北侧墙上不错，你知道的，等他们把那些墙体内嵌的装饰物给打掉以后。”

“与此同时，”赫敏知道他们迟早会聊到这里，“它现在正挂在我的卧室里。”

“你的卧室里？！就是说……看着你睡觉的那种？恶！蜜恩！”

她对自己的前任翻了个白眼。“首先，我睡觉的时候他也在睡，看着我睡什么的根本不存在。其次，它又不是真的马尔福。对我而言它跟只茶壶一样没什么区别。”

“但这种对我挑三拣四还会叫我泥巴种的茶壶，打死我也不要。”

“罗纳德！”伴随着满屋不赞同的抽气声，莫莉是第一个发声指责的。

“抱歉，”他的语调同上次一样的敷衍。

赫敏摆摆手示意这没什么。

她知道他没那个意思，那个词也不过是无心之失，但在公共场合里提及这种蔑称总归不是什么明智之举。这也正是他们不合适的原因之一。赫敏的父母都是教养良好的高知分子，她自学会说话以来就懂得斟酌词句。类似于这句口误的“无心之失”根本不会出现在她的世界里。她大概永远无法理解，一个人说话之前怎么能够不过大脑呢？

剩下的时光总体来说温馨又愉快，但赫敏还是在三点半前就借故离开了。“保持适当的距离”一直都是她同这一大家子人维持良好关系的诀窍。作为一个独生女，这种过分热闹的家庭氛围很容易令她精疲力尽。更别提里面还有两个都曾同她约会过了。

反正无事可做，她决定在回家前顺便去店里看看佩内洛普，估计这一折腾会很晚才到家了。或许她该跟哈利说一声自己赶不上饭点了，但哈利那么善解人意，估计早就习惯了她的神出鬼没。聚会很愉快，无事一身轻，赫敏幻影移形前往对角巷的动作中都带着轻快。

——————

“你他妈的去哪儿了？！”

赫敏小心翼翼关门进房的时候，德拉科就这样双手握拳与她怒目相对。“我去了趟陋居，然后回店里看看佩内洛普有没有什么需要我——等会儿。我的行程与你何干？”她跺着脚加重了语气，阵阵不爽像潮水般盖过了她下意识道歉的本能。

“你说过你会帮我的，格兰杰，”他指责道，“你当我是来郊游的吗？我都被困在这儿好几个月了！……亏我还以为，在昨晚我礼貌地询问了你、你也欣然同意帮忙以后，你至少会把‘将我从这个鬼地方救出来’一事提上日程吧？”

她眨眨眼，愣在原地。诚然，话是她说的，但那对于彼时满脑子乱糟糟只想睡觉的自己而言不过是几句场面话，一觉睡醒就忘得一干二净了。他显然很生气，但同时，在夕阳的余晖中，他的忧心忡忡一览无余。他眼底的乌黑明明白白地写满了他的疲惫与崩溃。无论他生前为人如何，也不管他其实根本算不得是真正意义上的德拉科，看到一个成年人如此的焦虑惊惶，这般形容还是让赫敏有些心软。袭上心头的一丝罪恶感让赫敏决定向他诚挚地道个歉。

“我很抱歉，马尔福。我今天很忙，但我保证，明天我就去魔法部里看看能不能找到什么线索。”

她注意到他眼中的不安被冲淡了许多。他深吸了一口气。“谢谢你，格兰杰。抱歉……我只是真他妈的受够了被一个人困在这儿了。”

她甚至没想到这一层。画像也会感到寂寞？就连霍格沃茨里的画像都可以串门，更别提还有学生们找他们聊天。她默默在心里记下：或许闲暇时可以陪他聊聊天，就当是日行一善了。马尔福生前固然可恶，但也不至于要用无尽的寂静孤独来惩罚他的画像以泄私愤。

而且，他也算委婉地为自己刚才的大爆发道过歉了。这跟以前那个他比绝对是肉眼可见的进步。为他小小调查一番又有何妨？更别提调查研究悬案一类本就是她的爱好之一。

赫敏借口去找已经回家了的哈利，离开了房间。他们聊了几句，一同用了晚餐，赫敏才重新回房。席间他半句没问起画像，就好像早将它抛在了脑后；赫敏也忍着没再提起。

她回房间时德拉科已经睡着了。她蹑手蹑脚地爬上床，琢磨着她这位古怪的新室友，以及该如何改善他的处境。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1. 译者注。carafe，用于盛放酒或清水的喇叭状玻璃瓶
> 
> 注2. 译者注。Delta of Venus《情迷维纳斯》是Anais Nin安娜斯·尼恩于1977年出版的一本由15篇短篇小说组成的文集，内容简介看着还挺有意思的，附在下面：
> 
> In Delta of Venus, Anais Nin pens a lush, magical world where the characters of her imagination possess the most universal of desires and exceptional of talents. Among these provocative stories, a Hungarian adventurer seduces wealthy women then vanishes with their money; a veiled woman selects strangers from a chic restaurant for private trysts; and a Parisian hatmaker named Mathilde leaves her husband for the opium dens of Peru.


	3. Chapter 3

诚实说来，驱使赫敏周一一大早跑去魔法部档案室的源动力其实是罪恶感。那该死的画像给她一种“不如约调查一番他的死因便是罪该万死”的感觉。

怎样才能被称为真正的人呢？她开始思考这个问题。她到底有多确定巫师画像，这些带着古老莫测魔法的画像，不可能感受到恐惧或悲伤这些人类的情绪？

事实上，这类魔法于她而言十分有吸引力。有吸引力，以及，有一点骇人。她向来对霍格沃茨里那些画像十分着迷。他们看起来如此真实，真实到她难以相信他们不过是画布上用魔法一笔笔画出来的东西。他们性格的鲜明，知识架构的自成体系，完全超出了赫敏理智上能够接受的程度。

如果巫师们是错的呢？如果这种“全知全能”的人造生命体比他们想象中更难以控制呢？如果画像确有自我意识呢？他们被毁坏时又会如何呢？

在她还不过十二岁、好奇心同想象力一般丰富的时候，这些想法就曾让她夜不能寐。年岁渐长，她渐渐接受了现实，接受了巫师界对画像的普遍认知。他们不过比麻瓜照片更仿真一些罢了。

现在这个向她乞求帮助的德拉科·马尔福倒是让这些老问题重新缠上她了。如果他真的相信自己是真实存在的呢？如果是有人搞砸了咒语呢？这些想法让她心生战栗，直入骨髓。

即便她房间里那个不是真正的德拉科·马尔福，也是一个同他外貌无二的年轻男人，哪怕短短一瞥，都能窥见他的惊惶与绝望。这个念头折磨得她早早醒来，长叹一口气，离开了舒适的床，开始为这一天的东奔西走做准备。等她穿戴整齐从更衣间里出来，迎接她的是随意抱着双臂坐在他沙发上的德拉科。

“差不多该出门了，格兰杰。”啊，他的惯有态度又回来了。

“你知道的，你可不想激怒我。我随时做好了反悔的准备。”

“你才不会呢，”他哼了一声，反驳道。“你答应我了的。格兰芬多在遵守诺言这事儿上真没得挑。”

他当然是对的。赫敏翻了个白眼，抓过外套向壁炉走去。

现在已经快上午十一点了，而她仍对这位马尔福家最后的继承人几乎一无所知。当然，从理论上来说，他已经死了。 如同她所认为的那样。 众所周知，马尔福一家被认定在决战后死亡。 虽然在纳西莎 · 马尔福的尸体周围发现了身体挣扎和咒语的痕迹，但是德拉科和他父亲的尸体都没被找到。 她的血几乎流尽，身体变成了一个虚弱的空壳，苍白地倒在地上。

赫敏不得不承认：德拉科的尸体下落不明，这一点很奇怪。几乎称得上是便利——若考虑到他近日诉求的话。 她开始心生疑虑，并考虑改变搜查的方向。

赫敏午休过后回到档案室，开始寻找新的调查途径，并扩大她的搜索范围：不仅限于德拉科·马尔福这个人，而是所有战后伤亡失踪的人口。 起初进展缓慢，但是她挖掘的越深，她发现的尸体失踪（至少暂时失踪）的案例就越多。至少有二十六个食死徒在战后消失了: 这个明面上的数字就已足够惊人。

然而，在过去的一年里，其中十七例的迷雾已被顺利揭开了。 阿米库斯·卡罗的尸体，或者说是尸体的残骸，是在至少四具被魔法肢解的巨人尸体中发现的，它们生前曾以卡罗为食。 随着禁林被清理和搜寻——先是幸存者，然后是残骸——人们又发现奥古斯都 · 罗克伍德也遭受了同样的命运。

搜查队在禁林深处发现了朱格森破碎的尸体，他腿上残留的溃烂伤口可能就是他的死因。罗齐尔和老高尔在试图逃离战场时被半人马杀死，他们的尸体被挂了起来，作为对妄图侵入他们领地者的警告。

这份名单长而详尽，令人毛骨悚然。经过一整个下午的研究，赫敏开始思考，或许让德拉科的肖像被蒙在鼓里才是最好的选择。悲惨的命运总是五花八门，一个比一个更加生动。

她最终找到了唯一一份提到马尔福家族的证人文件。马尔福一家悄悄撤离战场的时候被西奥多 · 诺特的父亲注意到了。而嗜血成性的芬里尔·格雷伯克就在不远处，嗅着那些懦夫的气味，像狮子扑向受伤的瞪羚一样跟了上去 (他的原话，一字不差)。根据诺特的进一步推测，这三个人最后都死在了这个狼人手里，而后者也在战斗结束一周后被傲罗杀死。

她合上了手边最后一本大部头，有些无计可施。 大多数认识马尔福一家的人不是死了就是已经被审问过了。 这个家族在过世前不怎么受欢迎——这都只是保守的说法。战争期间，有消息说纳西莎做了叛徒。 阿兹卡班里接受采访的食死徒可并不喜欢这三个纯血，甚至认为他们死得其所。

同样地，凤凰社和其他正派势力也没有多少同情心。 赫敏得到的信息都是诸如“有黑魔法历史与倾向”和“一群懦弱又邪恶的废物”之类的负面评价。没有人为他们的逝去而哀悼。 反派那边没有。正派这边更加没有了。

这是她在战后见到的最悲惨的事情了。

但她到底应该对德拉科说些什么？ 他爱他的母亲，这一点在他提及后者时显而易见。 要知道整个巫师界对她的死亡置之不理，更不用说他自己的。这种悲剧绝不该是一个人，甚至是一个没有生命的物体所需要承担的，无论其生前是如何的罪大恶极。

那天晚上，赫敏心绪不宁地回了老宅。她发现她的朋友正在客厅里检查白天翻修的进度。

“看起来挺不错，”她走进门，视线落在了翻新后漆成乳白色的顶冠饰条上。

“我也觉得，”他点点头，将视线从天花板上转向她。“你精尽人亡了？”

她苦笑着倒进火炉旁的沙发里，“谢谢赞美。 你看起来也不像往常那样精神焕发英俊潇洒嘛。”

他笑着在她对面坐了下来。 “对不起，”他敷衍道， “只是你看起来累坏了，仅此而已。”

“是的，”她承认，“我在魔法部的档案室里耗了一天。”

哈利皱起眉头转过来，注意力明显集中了。“你去找什么东西吗? ”

赫敏叹了口气，瘫进椅背里。 “你会觉得我彻底疯了。 是德拉科的事。 马尔福……他……这很疯狂，哈利，但他不认为自己只是幅画。 我从没见过这样的事情。”

她的朋友点点头。 “他们找地方挂他的时候，他跟我说过类似的话。说他一定是被人下了什么咒语之类的。还试图说服我去找那些缄默人(注1)帮忙。好像我和那群疯子有什么话可说似的，”他咕哝道。

“没错。所以，他就来问我了……真不敢相信但我同意了……他想让我为他查明真相，看看战斗结束后的他到底遭遇了些什么。哈利，我找不到确切的答案，但参考其他失踪的食死徒的下场……”她抖了抖身子，略过了细节总结道，“我认为他不需要知道他和他母亲可能经历了些什么。”

“那你打算怎么跟他说呢? ”

她摇摇头，有点不确定地回答道，“我会告诉他我会接着查。我还没有发现什么有用的信息。并且，如果仅针对他个人而言的话，我的确没有查到太多的东西。”

哈利皱着眉头，伸手握住她的。 “真抱歉让你陷入这种境地。如果我知道他的行为举止不像一幅正常的画像的话——”

她不以为意地挥挥手，打断了他，“没关系。 真的，哈利，这是你的房子。到目前为止，他还没那么糟糕。大部分时候都挺……礼貌的。我只是觉得什么都不做的话有点罪恶感。你知道我的，总是想要查明真相找出答案。”

他们不约而同地沉默下来，思索着这句话的真实性。

最后，还是赫敏先站了起来，说她要回房休息了。 虽然她不在意别人对她外表的评价，但她确实看起来跟精尽人亡没什么两样。 尽管，她其实并不期待回房与马尔福的画像交谈。

她去厨房泡了杯茶，为即将到来的谈话默默给自己鼓气。

她慢慢打开房门，先朝里面看了看，才抬脚跨过了门槛。画像里的马尔福立刻站了起来，满怀期待地看着她。

“如何？有什么发现吗？”

赫敏试着扯起一个礼貌的安抚笑容。 “恐怕算不上尽如人意。你已经被正式宣布死亡了，这你是知道的。你的大部分财产都已经被没收，剩下的那部分也已经被分配了出去，所有这些，包括庄园、属于你的布莱克家族的遗产，还有一个仍然锁着的地窖。妖精们拒绝替部里开锁，除非他们能找出你的……尸体。” 她顿了顿，意识到自己的语气有多么冷漠。 冷漠并且无情。她清了清嗓子，重新开口时，声音里带上了一丝同情。 “我……我会继续追查下去的，当然。 我是说，我只去了部里。我会再研究一番其它的渠道。 比如……霍格沃茨？还有神秘事务司? ”

德拉科深吸了一口气，挺起胸膛来。 “谢谢你，格兰杰。 我希望过……但我知道这只是你第一次尝试。我只想说谢谢你帮助我。你没有义务这么做的，所以……我很感激。”

赫敏不知道该怎么应对这个懊丧又谦恭的马尔福。 她稍稍软化了态度，摇了摇头，表示自己所作所为还当不上他真诚的感激。“你不用谢我。如果有什么我力所能及的，我一定全力以赴。” 她发现自己确实是这么想的。 如果他被施了某种咒语，产生了自我意识却被永远困在画里，她会尽一切努力给他带来宁静，其它普通画像都拥有的那种宁静。

她把茶杯和茶碟放在床头柜上，抓过一件睡衣——她仍然倾向于选择较为保守的样式。 她告诉过罗恩不过“是被一只茶壶盯着看”，但事实并非如此。 德拉科可能不是一个真实的人，但于她而言，这个复制品的仿真程度已经高到足够她将其与寻常摆件区别对待了。

她回来的时候穿着件吊带黑色睡裙，外面罩着件睡袍。她坚定地不去看那位不速之客，爬上床，拿起了身边的书。

他没打扰她安静的阅读时光，她的茶慢慢冷却，即将见底。他清嗓子的时候，她刚对着所剩无几的茶施了个保温咒。

“你在读什么？”

她愣了愣，有点傻气地低头去确认了一遍书名，就好像她真的忘了一样。“只是一本麻瓜小说。我肯定你对这个不感兴趣。”

“我敢打赌，你根本不知道我会对什么感兴趣。”

她抬起头，发现他正目不转睛地盯着她。她本以为他会面带嘲讽，结果却发现他看起来出乎意料地真诚。或许他的话也有道理。她哪知道德拉科 · 马尔福会读些什么作消遣呢？《如何在十天内杀死校长》？《消失柜、谋杀与你》？

她用从《预言家日报》上撕下来的一小块羊皮纸做了个书签夹了进去，然后把书放在膝盖上，更详细地解释了一番。 “书名是《布鲁的绞刑架》(注2)。 讲的是一个不怎么富裕的家庭，他们面临的财政危机、种族歧视，还有家庭氛围，之类的。主角是这家的女儿，是关于她成长中如何应对这些问题的故事。”

“听起来真无趣。”

她震惊地发现他露出了个近乎灿烂的笑容，于是开玩笑地回敬道：“我说过你不会感兴趣的。”

“合情合理的推测，还真是多谢你。”

玩笑还没来得及开始就戛然而止了。短暂的沉默后，赫敏抬起头，发现德拉科已经背对着她，靠在沙发上睡着了。

赫敏调暗了床头灯，钻进被子里，努力不去想在“拒绝认清现实”与“抑郁绝望”中挣扎是种什么感觉。更别提，这种日子很有可能永无止境。

她不知道换做自己会如何。哪怕是试着对他的窘境视若无睹，都已足够她内心煎熬。但这才只过了两天呢。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1. 译者注。Unspeakables，缄默人，神秘事务司职员的统称  
> 注2. 译者注。Blu's Hanging，美籍日裔女作家Lois-Ann Yamanaka的长篇小说。剧情简介如下，感兴趣的集美可以找来读读  
> On the Hawaiian island of Molokai, life goes on for the three young Ogata children after the death of their mother and subsequent emotional withdrawal of their grief and guilt-stricken "Poppy." The eldest at 13, Ivah is now responsible for the safety and well-being of tiny Maisie, vulnerable and mute since their mother's passing; and for Blu, her uncontainable brother whose desperate need for love has made him vulnerable to the most insidious of relationships.


	4. Chapter 4

“说句实话，”她刚一走进房间，他就径自开了腔，“我不知道你每天都在忙些什么，但你至少可以在找到办法把我弄出去前多陪陪我，格兰杰。”

看来他今天心情不甚美丽。

赫敏在店里度过了不怎么太平的一天，所以她现在唯一想做的就是躺进被窝里，找本书看到昏昏欲睡，然后一觉到天光。而绝不在她考虑范围内的，就是撑起笑容应付这个金发蠢货，更别提他甚至不算是个真人。每天撑着一副“相信他确实能复活”的姿态已经让她愈发不自在了。他已经死了。他只是一幅肖像画。一堆颜料，几个咒语，再配上个非常华而不实的金色画框而已。

画里的德拉科 · 马尔福不过是其本人生前的一小段回忆罢了。而她就是不敢鼓足勇气告诉他这个事实。经过几天的研究——包括与唯一一个愿意搭理她的缄默人的谈话，她都没有理由再相信其中仍有隐情。

这个星期以来，他的情绪也十分两极化。有些时候，对赫敏和所有她在乎的人来说，他都是个彻头彻尾的混蛋。

但其它时候，当他懊丧、谦恭、悲伤、贴心的时候，当他满怀期待地看着她，问她有什么发现的时候，他面上浮现出的、脆弱的希望，让他整个人都柔和了下来。这幅画像，这个男人生前的记忆，比想象中更加敢于在她面前表现自己的脆弱。也许绘制画像的人搞错了？这或许可以成为她的下一个研究方向：历史上出了差错的画像，以及让这些画布得以恒久保存的魔咒。

而现在这种自命不凡的花孔雀德拉科，她不得不说，让人感觉非常熟悉。“我忙着工作，马尔福。我知道这不是一个你能理解的概念，但我对自己的职业非常自豪。”

他看起来准备嘲讽她几句，所以她适时地抛出了一个名字，“而且西弗勒斯需要我帮忙做一个项目，所以我真的分身乏术。”

“斯内普? 你在为我教父工作? ”

“准确地说是和他一起工作，而不是为他工作。 西弗勒斯和我是合伙人。我们在福斯科冷饮店旁边开了家魔药店。”

“哇，太阳打西边出来啦，”他讥讽了一句，话里却没多少硝烟味。他摆了摆手，绕回到最初的话题上。“不管怎么说，跟我聊几句天又不会要你的命。我这里只有成堆的书，而且我全都读完了。”

赫敏从梳头的空当里抬头瞟了他一眼。 “这些书真的有内容？ 你能正常阅读它们? ” 她从来没有听说过这种事。但话又说回来，她从未见过背景如此丰富的画像。

德拉科耸了耸肩，用膝上的书举例，翻开几页来给她看。 “当然。内容真实丰富。但是……我知道这话不合你的心意……书只是社交生活的劣质替代品罢了。它们可能足够令你心满意足，但对我而言就远远不够了。”

她哼了一声，听出了他的弦外之音，但没有搭腔。她不确定自己是否已经堕落到能和一个魔法物品打情骂俏。“这么看来你对我了解甚少，马尔福。我也擅长交际。当然，得看人，但不意味着我只会整天埋头读书。”

他翻了个白眼，靠进他的小沙发里。“没错，没错：还有麦克拉根呢。我怎么会忘记呢？ 希望我没把他吓跑。你还等着步入婚礼殿堂呢，不是吗，格兰杰? ”

梳洗整齐后，她把注意力放到了维持自己精神层次的体面上来：“哦，梅林，闭嘴吧。他只是一次错误。好吧……或许是两次。三次……不管怎么说，”她急着否认，“婚礼殿堂什么的，和他无关，也更不会是其他什么人。至少不会是现在。店里简直忙得我抽不开身。”

他的脸上慢慢浮现出一个灿烂的笑容，完美的牙齿在她面前闪闪发光。他简直真实到有几分怵人的地步。“所以你只是利用他来泄欲？天啊，天啊，你可真让人惊喜啊，小狮子。”

“不是利用。只是……只是上床而已，马尔福。不一定非要谁利用谁。我们都得到了各自想要的。这个话题到此为止。”

他笑容加深，很明显带着“谁又能想到呢? ”的意味。

“显然不是你，”她半开玩笑地还击，悄悄地为他的反应心生愉悦。他很英俊，在他的社交圈里也广受欢迎。哪个女孩不会在他的褒扬下洋洋得意一番呢？“但麦克拉根嘛，六年级起他就对我念念不忘了。”

“说了这么多，你还不是上了他的床？你个小骚货。”他的语气让那个词听起来像是种赞美，而她的回答只是微笑。

随他怎么想。说实话，在霍格沃茨的时候，考迈克只从她这里得到了几个吻和一点点甜头。德拉科的画像可没有渠道来打听这些。更不用说，似是而非才最有吸引力。

好吧，也许她已经堕落到可以和魔法物品打情骂俏了。

“那么，你今天有腾出时间做调查吗? ”

她边脱鞋边回过头来看着他，感到一种熟悉的罪恶感涌上心头。他漫不经心地问起这个问题，好像这不是什么要紧事似的，但她知道那只是表象。她几乎可以尝到他试图掩饰的焦虑不安。“没有……对不起，我一整天都和西弗勒斯呆在店里。”

他看起来有些失望，但很快调整了过来，耸了耸肩。“我理解你不能时时刻刻只盯着这一件事。 那明天有空吗? ”

“有的，”她迅速回答以示安抚，“我今晚开始熬魔药，明天熬完之后就有空。”

他点点头，她突然想离开这间房间。她模糊地猜到他不过是想同她聊几句消遣一下，但她不敢直视他的眼睛，罪恶感几乎将她整个人都吞噬殆尽。“我去看看哈利是否需要帮忙准备晚餐之类的。我吃完饭就回来。也许我们可以……聊聊天？ 或者做点别的什么。”

如果他意识到这只是一个借口，他就不会乖巧地等着她回去了。她溜出房间，松了一口气，然后拖着沉重的脚步下了楼梯，发现哈利正在切胡萝卜准备做沙拉。

“闻起来好香，”她这话是认真的。哈利的厨艺愈发炉火纯青了。对比他平平无奇的药剂技能（是的，平平无奇，去你的吧斯拉格霍恩。）他在烹调的艺术上有着与生俱来的天赋。

“谢了。只是烤鸡蔬菜一类的。饿了吗? ”

“饿死了，”她笑了笑回答道，在桌边坐下，看着他做饭。她自己几乎没有烹饪天赋，所以格外享受欣赏他烹饪的过程。

“马尔福如何了? ”

赫敏迅速地翻了个白眼，“不出所料，傻瓜一个。还在等着我拯救他呢。哈利，我该怎么告诉他，所有的证据都表明他已经死了呢？”最初她还能冷嘲热讽一下，但说着说着，她真诚的担忧还是流露了出来。她总是想要装作毫不在乎，但事实上她很同情那副画像。他似乎真的为自己的处境所困扰。这种负面情绪不分昼夜地朝她倾泻而来，她几乎开始为此迁怒那可怜的画像了。

她的朋友只是耸耸肩。“也许你应该实话实说……或者，我不知道，等他搬到画室里以后再说？”

啊，哈利，“靠谱”提议永远的中坚力量。

“我想，如果有时间的话，我可能会再调查调查。我的意思是，我已经研究了关于马尔福家族的信息，但是我想了解一下魔法画像方面的知识，看看能否找到让他如此不对劲的源头。或许真有人给他下了恶咒也说不定呢。”

“不管你想干什么，蜜恩，不要为了这事儿把自己累坏了。”哈利往她的鸡肉盘里舀了勺蔬菜，然后递给她。

“葡萄酒？”她问。

哈里表示同意，“白葡萄酒。橡木桶陈酿的。”每次哈利用这些电视上学到的烹饪术语都让她觉得很可爱。

她从酒架上挑了瓶霞多丽，轻轻一挥魔杖，干净利落地开了瓶。魔法让你永远不必为瓶塞烦恼。正是这些小事让生活变得如此美好。

赫敏给他们两个人各倒了一杯酒，两人迫不及待地开始享用起来。但没多久，哈利的好奇心就战胜了他的食欲。

“那么，你认为马尔福到底怎么回事？到目前为止，你都查到了些什么？”

她耸耸肩，咬了一口鸡肉，美味到犯规的鸡肉，她必须强调。

“我找不到他的确切死因。只知道他和父母在战争中叛逃了。他母亲的尸体被发现死于大量失血。事实上，她几乎流干了血。”

他的表情过分好奇，她连忙澄清：“对不起。我的措辞太戏剧化了。她没有被吸血鬼什么的咬到，傲罗们检查过，只发现了很深的致命伤。卢修斯没和他们俩在一起，这我知道。 根据索尔芬 · 罗尔的描述，里德尔战败后，卢修斯独自一人去了禁林。我没有找到关于德拉科的具体信息，但他是那天失踪的二十多名前食死徒之一。至今为止，三分之二的失踪人口的尸体都已经被找到。合理推测，他大概也遇上了同样的事。被巨人吃掉，被半人马虐杀，在躲藏期间饿死，伤口感染而死……总归不是什么好结局。”

哈利皱了皱鼻子，看着盘子里的食物都好似没了胃口。“我明白你为什么不急着告诉他结论了。”

赫敏嘲笑了一番他的不适——部分原因也是为了掩饰自己的不适——又咬了一口盘子里剩下的菜。“嗯，也只是我的理论，所以我觉得还不到时候到处宣扬。我宁愿等更有眉目了以后再告诉他。我想，如果我把目前的发现说给他听，他大概会坚持说这能证明他还活着。真可悲，真的。他逃避现实的念头实在是根深蒂固。”

“不管怎样，我对此感到抱歉。我没想到把他挂在你那儿会引来这么多麻烦。”

她耸耸肩，不知道说什么好。是有些麻烦，但是，正如她之前考虑过的，哈利对她已经够好了。就像现在，她坐在这里吃着他为她做的美味大餐，而他任劳任怨，丝毫不求回报。这点小事是她力所能及的一点点回报罢了。

“其实也不算太糟糕。只是他问起我的时候，我有点难过罢了。我的意思是，我知道真正的德拉科已经死了，但他脸上一直挂着的失望表情也够让我难受的。”

“真奇怪，不是吗? 马尔福死了。你不想知道他到底遭遇了什么吗? ”

她调整了一下坐姿。“老实说，我宁愿不知道。你知道，在庄园那次之后……”她不需要解释更多，两个人都立刻想到了黄金三人组差点死掉的那个晚上，以及那随后，德拉科保住了他们性命的那个善意的谎言。“……我想，在那之后，等着他的或许是个改邪归正的故事，对吗？战争结束后，也许他可以重新开始。”

“我会替他辩护的，”哈利若有所思地承认。“如果他活下来了，而他们对他进行审判……我会为他辩护的。天文塔楼那晚我也在。他不会杀人的，赫敏。当时我并不这么认为，但现在回想起来，我确信这一点。如果贝拉特里克斯当时没有来……我想事情会大不相同。也许他会倒戈也说不定。”

赫敏点了点头，他们静静坐着喝酒，各自沉浸在回忆与幻想中。

“你知道吗，自从他来这儿以后，就没叫过我泥巴种之类的东西了。”

她的朋友哼了一声，“当然不会啊，他还等着你帮忙呢。”

“好吧，”她承认，“确实。但即便如此，他还是表现得出奇的礼貌。虽然有时候脾气暴躁，自命不凡些……但也勉强算得上是个好人，大部分时间都是。如果画像会展现人物在绘制时期的精神面貌的话，那么他的一定是在决战前画的，对吗？我是说，他的相貌也和那时别无二致。所以，也许在生命的最后，他并没有表现出的那么恨我们? ”

哈利站起身来，不置可否地哼了一声，把两只空盘子丢进了水槽里。“不管怎么说，他还是那个打破了我鼻子的混蛋，”他好不容易憋出的评论成功打破了有些沉重的气氛，两个人都笑了起来。

“也许……我也许能找到关于他案子的更多细节。我知道你去找了缄默人，我也可以问问金斯莱……”

赫敏明白这个提议有多么慷慨。哈利 · 波特不喜欢为了私利而滥用职权。对此她很感激，也很感动。

“谢谢你，哈利……这真的帮大忙了。”

“随时随地，赫敏。你知道的。” 他凝视着赫敏；她点点头，明白他的每个字都是认真的。

“你想看会儿电视吗？我还没准备好面对他。”

哈利同意了，他们一起坐在沙发上，在膝上盖了条毯子。赫敏发现自己心神不宁；她的思绪不断飘到楼上那个金发男人身上，那个无聊而孤独地等待着她回去的男人身上。节目结束后，她和哈利道了声晚安回房，已经准备好了道歉。

如她所料，他还没睡着。德拉科又开始读他书架上的书了，关于巫师政治的历史记录——如果内容扣题的话。

“如何？”他抬起头来，她朝着书的方向抬了抬下巴。

“没什么意思。不过，我倒是不怀疑它的准确性。作者完全没有写作天赋。”

她窃笑，“那么，不是洛哈特写的咯？”

德拉科挑起根眉毛回应。“哦，所以现在你和我们大家观点一致了？我好像记得你还在黑魔法防御术课上拼命对他抛媚眼呢。”

赫敏忍不住脸红了起来，但等到她意识到他刚刚承认了什么之后，她的脸立刻不烧了。 “你对我那么关注？我真是受宠若惊。”

她以为他会忙不迭地否认，但出人意料的是，他只是咧嘴笑了笑，耸了耸肩，似乎默认了她的结论。

“那么，你以前读过这本书吗？”

“第二次读了。 这一次，我在玩一个游戏。每次作者一说‘这是巫师的传统’，我就做一组仰卧起坐。我应该都练出腹肌来了。他很喜欢一句话翻来覆去地讲。”

她咬住自己的舌头，避免一句“你不练也不差。”脱口而出。她点点头，抓起睡衣走进了更衣间。 “我马上回来，”他挥挥手表示知道了。

她对着镜子研究自己，思考过去，研究她是如何看待自己的，思考人们又是如何看待她的。她承认，战后她的自信心增加了十倍不止。不过，当她回顾成长岁月时，她认为自己当时仍只是一只丑小鸭。也许有人甚至比她还先发现了她的闪光点？赫敏置之一笑，重新回到自己的房间。

“晚安，马尔福，”她边说边钻进被窝。

他的回答是一言不发，但她仍然接收到了他的回应。她这样想着，满足地睡了过去。

两天后，哈利罕见地造访了魔药店；同样罕见的，当时店里只有赫敏一个人。她注意到了他手里提着一袋外卖，笑了起来。

“哈利，你真是我见过的最好的人。”

“还不止呢。你想知道我今天做了什么吗？”他把袋子放在柜台上，赫敏把“正在营业”的牌子翻了过来，锁上了店门。

“那就请你告诉——哦天啊，你还买了鹰嘴豆泥。我要热情献吻了。”

“为什么感觉你是唯一一个会对我说这话的人。” 他脸上孩子气的笑容逗乐了她。

“因为你把所有的时间都花在我身上，其他人根本找不到机会。他们亏大了。”她把头发撩到脑后，笑着回答他的玩笑话。说实话，她真的不知道为什么他没有认真交往的女伴，或者说至少有个尚未认真到可以领回家的某某，但她相信总有一天他会找到某个人共度余生的。那个人当然不会是她。他对她来说亲如兄弟。她对他的爱更像是那种柏拉图式的。

“那么，你今天做了些什么？”

“哦，对。 嗯，我去见了金斯莱……为了你……被拉去看傲罗训练的安全讲座。太可怕了，赫敏。我生命中最糟糕的三个小时。”

“三个小时? 就为了一个安全讲座？这听起来……好繁杂。”

“期间穿插了各种流程图，”他面无表情地解释道。 “还有饼图。 哦，还有一个非常详细的清单，罗列了每一种魔杖意外造成肢体伤害的可能性。光是鼻子就有五种。”

赫敏笑出了声。“我很抱歉，”她是边笑边说的，所以没什么说服力。

“嗯，至少还不算最惨。没有马尔福惨。说到——”

“这就是个地狱般的转折了。”

哈利耸耸肩，继续往烤饼上涂鹰嘴豆泥。 “我就是说不来漂亮话。怎么地吧。不过说正事，我调查了马尔福的案子。有些信息公共记录里没有提到，因为针对他的调查还在进行中。总之，纳西莎尸体附近的森林里发现了他的血迹，还有他的魔杖。他们目前准备结案了，会把他正式记录到战争伤亡名单里。”

她听到这个消息并不意外，但不可否认地，这仍然是一个骇人的噩耗。 “和我想的差不多。我是说，我知道事实如此，但有时候很难接受它。他太像他自己了。而且，看在梅林的份上，我该怎么告诉他? ”

哈利似乎对此没有答案，而她也并不指望他回答。他已经给了她她想要的答案。如何把真相传达给她死去的室友……那是她的责任。

抛开关于德拉科的噩耗不谈，赫敏这一天过得还算不错。赫敏晚上回房的时候还面带笑容，回味着各自回房前哈利的“临别赠言”。 她的朋友晚餐时一直在抱怨他今天参加的培训研讨会，最后以一句和蔼的埋怨做结语。

“看看我为了你付出了多少吧，赫敏。”

“很明显，你爱死我啦。所以你还每天给我做饭。当然啦，我一般把它看作是我在学校帮你搞定考试和论文的报酬。”

他朝她露出个灿烂的笑容，“你觉得每篇论文值多少顿饭? ”

“哦，十几二十顿吧。所以三五年内你都别想把我赶出去了。”

他笑着摇了摇头，“从来没想过。”

她笑容灿烂地合上门，开始迎接真正的挑战。

没错。德拉科。

她的心情仍然美丽，所以她带着真诚的微笑向他问好。“晚上好，马尔福。”

他扬起条眉毛，用一个似笑非笑的表情回应她。“格兰杰。你今天一改常态啊，既不严肃也不紧绷，都不像你了。”

她偷笑着把拖鞋一甩，尽情享受她铺满卧室的厚地毯。哈利如果还不考虑把家里其它地方冰冷的木地板盖上的话，他真该研究一下保温咒了。

“哦，谢谢你。多棒的赞美啊。你，就是你，看起来也不那么像只咄咄逼人的雪貂了，”她尽可能幽默地还击道。

他咧嘴一笑，赫敏这才第一次注意到他脸颊上的酒窝。她真的从未见他笑过吗？嗤笑，见过。假笑，当然。但这个毫无保留露出完美牙齿的笑容，简直像凤凰一样罕见。

“我猜你今天过得不错吧？”

她哼了一声作为答复，尽量不去想他短暂而悲惨的一生中如果多一些笑容，他会比现在帅气多少。“你过得如何，”她一边挑选睡衣一边问道。

“哦，你知道我的。日程一如既往的满满当当。和我大把还活着的朋友喝喝茶，下午去打个魁地奇。 丰盛的晚餐包括水果和常温清水。这种美好生活简直就是一种负担。”

他描述的每件事都再悲惨不过，只除了他那愉快幽默的嘲讽语气。赫敏抬起头来，发现他的笑意半分未减。这就是看到德拉科货真价实好心情的感觉吗？

“你还能忙里偷闲真是个奇迹，”她打趣道，略略思索了一番便提了个或许不怎么样的主意。“你想玩个游戏吗? ”

他的眉毛挑了起来。“游戏？你有什么想法？”

她环顾房间，边想边说：“不如玩儿Trivia(注1)？范围就知识书本一类的？有了！《霍格沃茨：一段校史》。你可以问我任何问题，看我能不能答得上来。”她走到床边的书架前，指尖在满满一架大部头上搜寻了一番，才终于找到她想要的东西。

她朝他扬了扬书的封面，接着说，“我会问你关于巫师历史的问题。”

“好吧，”他说，“我想在我下一项行程之前，我还是能腾出几分钟的时间来应付你的。”

于是，他们就真的玩了起来。最初你来我往的斗嘴慢慢演变成了有点水准的争论和核查，最后又变回了善意的嘲讽取笑，欢声笑语直至半夜。

赫敏打着呵欠，看了眼床头的钟。“马尔福，凌晨三点了。我觉得我们差不多到此为止吧。”

“输累了？我不怪你，格兰杰。真的，没关系的。”

赫敏倒是认为她仍然是赢家，但是他们之间向来难达成共识。她没有争辩，而是假装大度地让步。输给一幅画像真的有所谓吗？“你赢了，马尔福。干得好。”

他耍起小脾气来。“我更喜欢你斗志昂扬的样子，小狮子。不要轻易放弃。”

她已经很长时间没有短短一个晚上笑得这么开心了。她轻轻把膝上的书本合上，放到床头柜上，把被子扯过来盖住腿。 “那就再比一次。再找个晚上。当然了，前提是你繁忙的日程还有空闲能够安排上。”

他摇摇头，只是微笑着回答她。“晚安，格兰杰。”

这真是一个美好的夜晚。晚些时候她再将他再明确不过的死讯告诉他。或许明天吧。

在愁绪占上风之前，她已沉入了无梦的安眠。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1. 译者注。Trivia，亦称Trivia Quiz，类似一种冷知识小细节大起底比赛，即出题方拟定一个游戏范围，并在范围内向对方进行提问，问题多涉及一些有趣但易被忽略的小细节


	5. Chapter 5

德拉科的画像已经在赫敏墙上挂了三个多星期了。自从她从哈利那里得知，他的死讯在部里已经板上钉钉，就证明了“仅仅把他看作一幅画像”才是正确的想法。但尽管如此，她内心深处仍然埋着因“尚未对他全盘托出”而萌生的罪恶感。

她是打算告诉他的。她策划了各种方案，练习了种种方法。只是.……她从未付诸实施过。至于德拉科，他已经不再询问她调查的进度了。她认为自己还是不要主动提起强人所难比较好。日子一天天过去，保持这种微妙的平静变得越来越容易。

这段时间以来，她与他的交谈愈发频繁。他们的游戏之夜似乎正是他们友好关系最初的催化剂。无论她怎样抗拒这个结果的到来，总归是事不遂人愿：他起初的寻求帮助、渴求关注、乞求陪伴，都尽数演变成了现在的戏谑与打情骂俏。 赫敏一直认为，和异性共享一个房间总归是很难做到若无其事的。哪怕他只是个死人的画像，单就观赏价值而言，他完全称得上赏心悦目。

自从这个假德拉科打断了她与考迈克的“约会”后，赫敏就再没找到时间和其他男性约会交往了。她的整个性格形成期都在战争的恐惧与压力之中度过，是以她注定不会将身体的需求放在第一位。后来，在尝试了与罗恩稳定的关系(其中包括了大量对对方肉体的探索)、以及分手后的空虚时光后，赫敏不得不承认自己确实享受肉欲。不幸的是，她的社交生活以前男友为中心，她在店里朝夕相处的也只有一个女人，和一个对她而言更像是位父亲的男人。真正算得上长期陪伴她的异性只有她卧室墙上的一幅画像。

她发现自己越发享受他的关注，当他欣赏的目光落在她身上时，她几乎能感到强烈的电流顺着脊髓一路往下。因此，她甚至在自己的日常中加了些不易察觉的“小节目”。

第一次真的是无意的。那是第一次游戏之夜后一周左右，她淋浴后直接用蓬松的灰色毛巾一裹就回了房间。他已经醒了，目瞪口呆地看着她仍粘在肩膀上的湿发。尽管他们一直互相打趣，但他脸上的表情告诉她，他不过是在“说空话”。

“梅林啊，格兰杰，我不知道我们已经到了这种关系了。”

她低头看了眼自己，耸了耸肩。当年她在宵禁后偶尔溜出房间，夜深人静享受泡泡浴的时候，级长浴室外面的那些画像话可没那么多。但当然啦，那些画像也从未声称过自己是个真实的人。

“如果你觉得不自在，我可以去卫生间换衣服。我只是偷了个懒，毕竟一般来说这个点你都还在睡觉。”

你之前都是在这里换衣服？！” 他的眼睛瞪得几乎掉出来，声音高得超出了她想象，几乎达到了他这种拖腔拖调纯血巫师永远无法企及的音调。

然而，那之后发生的事情就有些刻意的成分在里面了。

她没有像她保证的那样，穿戴整齐再出来，而是时不时套件单薄的上衣，再随意地搭上件睡袍。 有的时候，她会故意裹着条毛巾冲进房间，再面带尴尬地朝他道个歉，顺便取上她之前“忘记拿”的东西。 赫敏从来都不是个卖弄风情的人，但若说她不喜欢他对她的热 切注视 和带点性暗示的调情，那就是该死的自欺欺人了。他们第一次见面时的震惊慢慢减退，他的行为举止也随着时间推移变得愈发大胆起来。

然而今天，她竟然忘记把内裤带进浴室了。奇怪的是，这种情况，比起她有意安排的那几次而言，更令人尴尬。她觉得踮着脚尖溜进自己房间的行为有点傻气，但她真的不想吵醒还在画框里打盹的德拉科。

她成功抵达了目的地，抽出了一条中规中矩的黑色基本款。其实她有更多“振奋人心”的选择：红色蕾丝，粉色平角，甚至还几条丁字裤，几乎可以当牙线用的那种。买它们的初衷都是为罗恩着想。 还有 一些是在 分手 之后，以“让她走出感情破裂的阴霾”为由而被选中的。

最有伤风化的是那条几近透明的尚蒂伊蕾丝丁字裤，它实际是她上周冲动购物的产物。她决不会承认在她痛下决心的时候想到了一双郁积的灰色眼睛。

抓着条黑色基本款的她才走到门口，就听见了一个低沉的声音：“你没有你想的那么狡猾，格兰杰。”

赫敏捏着毛巾将它在胸前系得更紧。她转过身来，发现德拉科正懒洋洋地躺在小沙发上，脸上挂着自鸣得意的笑容。他一只胳膊随意地搭在椅背上，翘着个二郎腿。他看起来十分张扬，很有侵略性。如果赫敏真的穿着内裤的话，现在已经毫无疑问地湿透了。

“马尔福，”她吓了一跳，深吸了一大口气才勉强缓了过来。然而，他的眼神注定让“心平气和”与她无缘了。

“你似乎经常这么干，”他揭穿道。

赫敏皱起眉头表示不解，他补充道，“忘记拿内裤。 看起来你经常回来取。如果不是我了解情况的话，我都要怀疑你是在演戏了。”

是的，他的怀疑有理有据，但她不会在他面前承认的。赫敏努力装出副诚实无害的样子来。毕竟，她确实只是忘了拿。

至少这一次是。

她故作愤慨，一派真诚地否认道，“或者说，我真的只是忘了带。所谓的鬼鬼祟祟放轻脚步也只是为了不吵醒你罢了。顺便说一句，还是吵醒了你我感到很抱歉。”

看吧，她彬彬有礼，真诚且充满歉意，应该足够应对眼下的尴尬了。

“哦，没必要道歉，”他咕哝道。去它的尴尬。他拖长的语调就和他顺着她光裸双腿滑下的视线一样诱人犯罪。“你想穿成什么样都是你的自由，毕竟，这是你的房间，我最多只能算个房客罢了。”他依依不舍地移开视线，补充道，“一个非常、非常幸运的房客。”

再配合上他的声音，这句话简直充满了暗示性。至于接下来会发生些什么——一切皆有可能。但显然不会是上床，至少不是传统的那种。过去几周以来，她不止一次躺在床上想象自己掀开被子，在他的注视下展露每一寸赤裸的肌肤，取悦自己，同时也取悦他。这种冲动在某一刻几乎要实体化，所有你来我往的嘲讽与故作矜持的伪装不过是自己渴望的究极证明罢了。

然而，她没有向自己的欲望妥协。她引以为傲的自尊与惨痛的旧日遭遇都不允许她这样做。所以，她选择了毫不客气地还击，“跟个泥巴种共处一室也算幸运？我打赌你更希望能被挂在别的地方吧。”

他皱起了眉头。赫敏感到了一丝愧疚，但这一点微不足道的负面情绪在两人过去的孽缘面前消弭于无形。比起真正的那个德拉科对她的侮辱与折磨，几句尖锐的讽刺简直太便宜他了。但话说回来，这个画像德拉科在过去的两个星期里却一直是个合格的室友。 将画像本身和那个男人、以及那个男人生前的一段记忆区别对待，对她而言既困难又危险。

他的神态肉眼可见地 低 沉了下来。她看着他换了个坐姿，倾身仔细端详起她来。“你知道，我已经困在你这里好几个星期了。我想是时候解决这个问题了。”

她冷笑一声，转身离开，“不了谢谢，马尔福，我对此一点儿兴趣都没有。”

“别想一走了之。你不能在说完那样肮脏的字眼以后一走了之。”

她不怎么欣赏他这种专横的语气。她的一条腿已经跨过了门槛；她回头给了他一个邪恶的微笑。“那你就看好了。”

在身后阖上的房门也挡不住他激动地吼叫她的名字，以及最后愤恨的一声，“操！”

这个场景带来的快感几乎可以和她那些性幻想相媲美了。在忍受了他多年的歧视与言语羞辱而无能为力后，这次她终于占了上风。虽然，如果是当着他本人而不是一幅画像的面就更好了，但这种程度的胜利已足够让她尝到甜头了。

她穿戴整齐重新进入房间的时候，已经放弃了隔着门对她大喊大叫的他还在生闷气。他双臂交叉在胸前，怒视着她。“你现在想谈谈了吗? ” 他问她，就好像刚才像个孩子似的无理取闹的人是她一样。

赫敏的怒气倒是消散得差不多了，她笑着挥手示意他继续。“谈吧。”

这或许是件好事，她冷漠地想道 。 马尔福跟她谈论血统什么的。他大概会找一大堆借口来开解或迎合她，因为现在的他需要她的帮助。也许他终究是被人下了恶咒一类的。也许这幅画像注定为那个男人生前的行为赎罪。就像个被诅咒的鬼魂一样，四处游荡，直到他的灵魂得到宁静得以安息。

赫敏在梳妆台前坐下，盯着镜子里的自己，梳着透湿的卷发，等待她的室友开口说话。

“这就是你不帮我的原因吗? ”

她手上一顿，转过身来。他前倾着身体，手肘支在膝盖上，微微垂着头，眼睛透过金色的发丝注视着她。 “什么？” 她被他柔和的颤音惊到了。

他深吸了一口气，一幅努力鼓足了全部勇气的模样。他眼中的真情实感的挫败几乎让她不知所措起来。 那个自大又谄媚的斯莱特林哪儿去了？

“我不傻，格兰杰。你每天去你的魔药店，去韦斯莱家，和波特呆在一起……你不是在研究我的境遇，不是在寻找真相；至少，不再是了。”

她想要抗议，但他打断了她。他似乎找回了些勇气，脊背也努力挺直了几分。“一开始我很生气。 我之前以为你一定会帮我，毕竟，你可是格兰芬多的黄金女孩，具备所有那些英雄的优良品质。所以看到你无所作为，我还以为你只是太自私了。太不把我当回事了。但现在……这才是原因所在吗？你是在惩罚我吗？我不是说我不该被惩罚，但是……求你了。我对过去发生的一切感到很抱歉，而且……我只是……我被困在这里已经很久了……求你帮帮我吧。”

“马尔福……”除此之外她甚至无话可说。她仍在努力消化他的话。她真的无所作为吗？ 她该告诉他那些单薄却有力的、指向他死亡的证据吗？ 她应该戳破他幻想与希望的泡泡吗？

她考虑了所有这些选择。但他看起来如此沮丧，这让她胸口发闷。 她慢慢站了起来，走到画框面前。她从来没有走得这么近过，也从未得见一幅画像如此消沉过。这个距离让他看起来就和真正的德拉科别无二致，这个事实有几分骇人。就好像她是在透过窗户看向另一个房间一样。另一个死人还活着的世界。一面望进奇境的窥镜。

她仍然没有想到个得体的回答。德拉科从沙发上站了起来，向她走来。“对不起，格兰杰。请你相信我。我不想的……我不知道该怎么办。我从没想过要杀人……或是伤害任何人。如果你答应帮我，我保证我能证明给你看……我会做任何你想让我做的事，永无止境地补偿你。而之前的事……在邓布利多和……”他一只手捂紧另一只小臂，大概是捂紧藏在袖子下面的那个标记。“我加入他们之前……我为自己的行为， 为 对你所做的一切而道歉。”

“求你了……”他眼中写满了乞求，伸出只手来，仿佛想要触碰她。赫敏伸手搭上了画布，就好像两人的手隔着画布触碰在了一起那样。“求求你帮帮我。不要这样对我弃之不顾，即便我罪有应得。”

她伸出另一只手，勾勒着他脸上的线条，想象着他如瓷般的皮肤曾经拥有的温暖。这个不幸的、可悲的男孩。如此年轻便罹患大难。虽然并不无辜，却从未得到过救赎的机会。

“不，我没有……我绝不会那样做。我绝没有打算置你于不顾。”

他专注地盯着她的眼睛，她将手收了回来。“我说的每一句都是真心话。我之前没有承认过，但是……我知道我有多幸运。我可能会被塞进一个满是灰尘的地下室。可能会被丢进火堆里，作为马尔福家族留下的最后一点黑魔法而被焚尽。我很庆幸自己是被挂在了这里。”

赫敏总是难以心安理得地接受别人的赞美。所以她尽量语气轻快地打趣道，“即便这里只有个顶着一大蓬头发的万事通？”

看来这招奏效了。他弯了弯唇角。“其实我一直很喜欢你的头发。”

她扬扬眉毛作为回应，笑容放大。“哦？”

“我是说，我以前不能表现出来，当然啦。要是我父亲发现了一定会弄瞎我的眼睛。但我觉得你的头发该死地迷人。”

这是他第一次称赞她。这是他第一次评论她的外表，而不是含糊的、对任何有胸有腿的女巫都适用的那些性暗示。这只针对她赫敏·格兰杰。尽管在过去的几天里，她的调情足够大胆，现在的她还是脸红得像个处女似的，只是端庄地咬了口下唇，就矜持地错开了目光。

最后赫敏还是打破了两人之间的沉默，“其实，我暂时不用去守店。或许我今天可以再去魔法部一趟。”即便这个提议其实有些鸡肋，她也发现自己不能对着他那双迷人的灰色眼睛无动于衷。她不觉得自己能找到办法复活英国最后一个马尔福，但也许她可以找出他的画像不正常的原因。找出一个让他的灵魂安息的方法。这本也是她的计划之一，只是苦于一直没有时间。

“我会……”他的声音因某种无名的情绪而颤抖，他清了清嗓子，试图让自己听起来更坚定一些。“我会很感激的。我是认真的，格兰杰。如果你能把我弄出去，我欠你一个大人情。我拥有的一切你都可以拿走。我不知道这具体包括些什么，因为似乎波特拿走了我大部分的钱，但我确信能找到价值连城的东西来报答你。”

她最好的朋友似乎不适合出现在这场对话中，无论是故作幽默的调侃还是同情他的苦痛似乎都不恰当，所以她选择闭口不言。她给自己找到了研究的新方向。幽灵能被困在画像中吗？这件事会比她想象中要更复杂吗？面对他痛苦的表情，她用沉默表明了自己刨根究底的决心。


	6. Chapter 6

第二天一早，赫敏赶在德拉科和哈利醒来之前就溜出格里莫广场，去了趟魔法部。具体说来，她想问珀西 · 韦斯莱借用他办公室里的飞路系统。作为教育部的官方联络员，他的办公室是少数几个与霍格沃茨有飞路连接的办公室之一，而且，他从不会拒绝她的任何请求。他似乎总是在努力证明自己，努力以各种方式为自己战前的所作所为赎罪。

“赫敏，我没想到你会来。”

她心情不错地走过去，两人贴了贴面打了招呼。珀西的彬彬有礼和职业素养还真是让人耳目一新。虽然大部分人觉得他是韦斯莱家的害群之马，但她却最能理解他。如果他开口的话，赫敏甚至可能会考虑和他约会。但话又说回来，若他们真成了一对，她怀疑自己会成为两人当中懒惰散漫的那个，她可不想要那样。

“珀西。 很抱歉我不请自来了。我正在研究一个个人项目，突然想到城堡里或许能找到我需要的东西。借用你的飞路连接是否方便? ”

“当然不会，非常欢迎。还有什么我能帮忙的吗? 是店里的项目吗? ”

“不，跟魔药没什么关系。我只是对画像有点好奇。”

他点点头表示理解，引着她走到壁炉边。“听起来真有意思。我也一直对肖像的历史很感兴趣。”

他从靠墙的桌上取飞路粉的时候，赫敏瞟了他一眼。 “你对这个有研究? ”

他摇了摇头，给她递了一小把 药 粉。“只了解些最基本的。这只算我的业余爱好，其实并没有花太多时间去研究。”

赫敏接过药粉，敷衍地谢了一声，然后把它扔进火里，喊道，“麦格校长办公室。”

米涅娃·麦格热情地欢迎了她，远比赫敏还在念书时要热情。赫敏向来觉得她有点儿像魔法保姆（注1）。 严厉，但也公正……对待成年人远比对孩子更友善热情。

“格兰杰小姐。 真是稀客。还有韦斯莱先生，”她注意到赫敏身后的珀西，赶忙补充，“我希望不是魔法部有什么麻烦了，”她说话的时候几乎带着笑意。至少，这是赫敏所能想象的、这个女人最接近于笑的声音了。

“校长，很高兴见到您。事实上，我来霍格沃茨是想要进行一些个人研究，不知道是否会太打扰。我希望能进图书馆看看，要是可以的话，最好还能和弗立维教授聊上几句。”

“当然可以，亲爱的。进来吧，我会帮你安排的。”

麦格领着赫敏走进她的私人办公室。

“再次感谢你，珀西。”赫敏礼貌地道谢。他点了点头，带着个标准的微笑目送她离开。

她重新站在了这座曾被她称之为家的城堡里。女校长已经坐在了她的办公桌前，一如既往的背脊挺直，一本正经。 “来块饼干吗？ 我让小精灵给你倒杯茶? ”

赫敏从一个镀金边的小盘子里拈起一块来。“有劳了，校长。”

“叫我米涅娃就好了，”她直白地纠正道。话又说回来，她的行事作风向来有些 直率 。

“米涅娃，”赫敏改口，“你知道弗立维教授什么时候有空吗? ”

米涅娃看向左手边墙上挂着的一张精美的计时表。那张羊皮纸看起来像是某种地图，但上面还标明了各种时间表，并且用不同的颜色进行了分门别类。赫敏看到了大块似乎是教室的空地，里面写满了教师和学生的名字。每个小点都明确地标着对应的人名，就像当年的活点地图那样。赫敏注意到一个标着“三楼女盥洗室”的空间里，一位男巫和一位女巫的小点紧紧地凑在一起。这种程度的隐私监控霎时让赫敏感到不太舒服。

当他们还是孩子的时候，借着张活点地图在城堡里鬼鬼祟祟的时候，她并没有意识到这些。

她一定无意识地盯着它看了太久，久到引起了米涅娃的注意，“嗯，没错。看来我得让阿格斯再去一次三楼了。布罗克赫斯特先生有‘不慎’溜进女生盥洗室的坏习惯。奇怪的是，这种情况似乎只有在芬奇小姐也在场时才会发生。但是少年人卿卿我我什么的，见惯不会怪了。菲利斯午饭后似乎有一个小时的空闲时间。”

确实，弗立维教授在地图里的标签显示，下午一点的安排是“统筹与个人研究”。

米涅娃突然一拍手——赫敏吓了一跳——一只小精灵突然出现在了房间里。“校长需要泡泡做什么？”

“请给我和格兰杰小姐来两杯茶。”

“格格格兰杰小姐？”小精灵用细长的手指捂住脑袋，一双大眼睛滴溜溜地围着赫敏打转。

“哦，别这样。 我不会再给你织帽子了。给我的茶加两块糖，谢谢。”她抱起双臂，看起来很不高兴——小精灵吓得忙不迭离开。

米涅娃咯咯地笑了起来。这一次赫敏确定自己没有听错。“终于放弃‘拯救’家养小精灵了？”

赫敏沮丧地挽尊：“不如说我只是没带毛衣针。”

泡泡很快回来了。他端着个小茶盘，上面放着与饼干碟配套的两只陶瓷茶杯，和一只壶腿精致的银质小茶壶。

“谢谢。 就这些了。”小精灵最后不信任地看了赫敏一眼，随着米涅娃落下的话音“啪”地一声消失在空气里。“好了，格兰杰小姐，你具体想要来了解些什么？”

“请称呼我赫敏就好了，”她礼貌地纠正她，又咬了口饼干，“我最近得到了一幅画像，让我有点好奇。我希望和弗立维教授谈谈魔咒方面的问题，然后或许也可以去图书馆找找看。”

她点点头，确保赫敏这不是什么难安排的事。她们喝着茶闲聊了几句，话题最后转向了赫敏的搭档。

“西弗勒斯对你如何？”米涅娃抿了口茶，问道，“我希望不要太难以忍受。”

赫敏笑着回答她，“他的确让人无法忍受 。 不过，据圣芒戈医院工作人员的抱怨来看，他接受治疗的时候可比现在烦人多了。”

“我很高兴你成为了他的朋友。他身边几乎没有能给他带来积极影响的人。现在看来，唯一真正了解他的人似乎就只有阿不思。”

“他把西弗勒斯当作棋子用完就丢，就像他利用哈利那样。”

赫敏已经做好了为自己有些小众的观点而被责备一番的准备，毕竟在 大 半巫师界看来，这个男人都算得上是个慈祥的导师，一个毋庸置疑的英雄。然而，米涅娃只是对着茶杯笑了笑，“听到了吗，阿不思？看来我们的格兰杰小姐对你颇有微词。”

赫敏听到了熟悉的轻笑声，抬头看了看墙上的那幅画像。她垂下眼睫，叹了口气，“校长。您看起来气色不错。”

“你也是，格兰杰小姐。告诉我，我亲爱的朋友斯内普教授是否也赞同你这个看法? ”

“西弗勒斯，”她的语气格外尖锐，“并没有和我分享太多关于战争的事情。他一想到这个就不舒服。我无法想象他曾目睹过怎样可怖的景象。”

“不如说是参与，”米涅娃皱了皱鼻头。 赫敏不知道她表达的厌恶是针对西弗勒斯所做之事，还是被逼着完成那种 事的 他本人。

考虑到这一层，赫敏觉得自己差不多该告辞了。 她非常尊重她曾经的变形术教授，但随着邓布利多那惯来洞悉一切操控全局的蓝眼睛重新落在她身上，这场谈话已经远远超出了她的舒适区。“非常感谢你的盛情款待，米涅娃，但是我必须赶在打烊前回店里。你介意我现在就去图书馆看看吗？”

米涅娃随着她起身，给了她一个善解人意的微笑。“请自便。我会告诉菲利斯你会去找他。我猜你一定还记得图书馆怎么走吧？”

两人都对赫敏众所周知的万事通属性会心一笑。赫敏微笑着告辞。

门在身后关上的时候，赫敏听到了米涅娃的声音，“看来我不是唯一一个对你卑鄙游戏不大赞同的人，阿不思，”这让赫敏心底一暖。

霍格沃茨的走廊一如既往地人来人往，这让赫敏的心情轻松了许多。所有这些学生，除了背诵《魔法史》的课文，或者希望斯拉格霍恩不要套用斯内普以前的超复杂魔药作业之外，就没有更多的压力了。世界就应该是这样的，赫敏向来这样认为，或者说，她曾一度这样认为过。她压下心底泛起的一丝苦涩，努力调整心态，为自己即将完成的任务而自豪起来。

走廊上的一些学生认出了她。她向看着她走过的两个赫奇帕奇点了点头，他们眼中的恭谨虔诚几乎让人觉得她不是简单的打了招呼，而是用圣水为两人洗礼超度了一般。

等她走进图书馆，鞋跟在石头上发出咔嗒咔嗒的声音，惹得秃鹫·平斯夫人嘘她时，她的愉悦感几乎到达了顶峰。 赫敏把一根手指放在嘴唇上，示意她自己会安静下来。那个女人眯起眼睛瞪着她，就好像她是什么神殿里的的异教徒似的。

这个地方永远能给她一种家一般的温暖自在。

赫敏的手指划过一排又一排的书籍，最终在研究魔法物体的书籍区域停下了脚步。书架上有几本专门讲解画像制作、以及其特殊魔法的法则和局限性的书。她小心翼翼地把它们摞到附近的一张桌子上，坐下读了起来。这曾是她研究“如何让哈利·波特免于各种伤害”课题的风水宝地。

她找到了一个故事，提到了一组被画反了的兄妹画像。 两人坐在一起，但他们的性格回忆在施咒时被不慎颠倒了，导致很难区分两人到底谁是哥哥谁又是妹妹。他们为此争吵不休，直到在1764年的一场房屋火灾中被一同烧毁才终于告一段落。

另一本研究人物画像创作过程的书强调说，不当的魔咒可以让画像动起来，但画像里的人只会获得一种空泛而千篇一律的性格，而同其生前的个性丝毫不沾边。

她粗粗翻阅了大半，都没有找到“画像认定自己不仅仅只是画像”的案例。 鉴于她的时间已经不多了，她并未过多 留恋 ，立即起身赶往弗立维教授的办公室。如果他对此的了解也有限的话，她可以在会面后再回来。

——————

“教授，非常感谢您愿意见我。”如果赫敏希望弗立维纠正她说“不，不，请叫我菲利斯”的话，她注定要失望了。她和这个教授之间从来只有师生关系，并无半点私人交情混杂其中。弗立维教授不过是她众多教授之一，给予了她知识与本领，仅此而已。

无论怎么说，他都是魔咒研究界的权威。尽管魔咒常被看作只是魔法的一个次要分支，他是少数几个认真对待这个领域的大师之一。诸如“产生自我意识的画像”一类的稀奇古怪的问题，找他准没错。

“格兰杰小姐，很高兴再次见到你。我相信你挺喜欢现在的巫师世界吧？ 现在食死徒的事都解决了，不是吗？”

她尴尬地眨了眨眼。“我……是的。 没错，一切都好极了。”他的措辞是如此轻率无礼，让赫敏都噎了噎。 她摇了摇头，迅速切入正题，唯恐他不按套路出牌，将她打得阵脚大乱。

“我和校长也说过，我似乎遇到了一个魔咒难题，除了您以外，我实在想不出更好的咨询对象了。”

“是的，是的，她也是这么告诉我的。请坐吧，”他指指讲台前的一张书桌。她坐到桌前，再抬头看站在椅子上、完美弥补身高不足的他，有种重回十四岁的错觉。“她告诉我你有一幅画像，它的行为举止非常古怪？”

她点点头，补充道，“我认识许多画像——认识这个词不一定恰当——但我从来没见过过对自己的本质感到困惑的画像。这里的画像，”她指向弗利维教室里摆放的十几幅画像，“都知道自己只是画像。而我的那一幅坚持说他还活着，只是被困在画里面了。”

“的确很奇怪，”他沉吟，“你是怎么得到这幅画像的? ”

“严格说来，它不属于我。 它 是哈利从布莱克家族继承到的遗产的一部分。”

“波特先生怎么样了? ”他兴奋地问她，身体都轻微颤了颤。

“他过得很不错，”她回答道，尽管她不确定这么说是否准确。他工作很努力，除了前女友的家人，几乎不与任何人交际，没有家人，和自己最要好的女性朋友合住，而且这个室友（她本人）也是过得一团糟。认真说来，他也只是得过且过，但鉴于这只是浮于表面的客套交谈，所以她只说，“非常，非常好。完成傲罗的培训，几个星期前刚开始傲罗工作。”稍微满足一下他的八卦之心。

“我就知道他会做得很好，”他的语气就是西弗勒斯常说的那种，“令人恼火又有点可爱的沾沾自喜”。

赫敏看着他激动地摆摆手。“好啦，这个话题到此为止吧。所以，这幅画像来自布莱克家族。是不是有什么黑魔法在起作用？如果它所言非虚的话，我们就要考虑它携带其它魔法的可能性了。它会不会是那个人生前留下的某种东西？”

“就像……就像魂器一样？”赫敏拧着眉头思索了一番，又自问自答了起来。“应该不是，先生。 我接触过魂器……甚至长期持有过一个。我相信我能看出端倪。”

“那么，不是魂器，”他附和，“也有可能是别的什么。我从来没有读到过类似的东西，但是在这个世界里，格兰杰小姐，一切皆有可能。”

他眼中一闪而过的光芒让人想起邓布利多，这让赫敏有些不安。“那幽灵呢？会不会是……像幽灵一样？ 被困在一幅画里？ 一幅闹鬼的画？”

“有这个可能性，”他若有所思地答道， “但诚实说来，我不这么认为。幽灵是过去的回声，是灵魂的影子。比起魂器——作为灵魂的碎片——可以通过某种容器保存下来，灵魂的影子实际上很难控制，把它们关到某个容器里几乎不可能。 然而，”他顿了顿，语气更加高深莫测，“我们生活在一个奇妙的世界里，不是吗？我从不否认任何事情存在的可能性，除非有人能证伪。”

“您真是太严谨了，”她指出。这个说法逗笑了他。

“或者，不如说是，相信一切超自然的力量。认为自己了解这个世界上所有可能的事情什么的，那就太自大了。你相信自己看不见的力量吗，格兰杰小姐？”

“我……我的话，我看不到魔法，但我相信它存在。”

“啊，不过这是不同的，因为你可以看到魔法在现实世界的映射。你可以找到它存在的间接证据，无论那种证据以怎样的形式存在。但，如果这种力量是凌驾于这个世界之上，凌驾于我们的理性认知之上的呢？你会想要以精神体的形式存在吗？没有成为幽灵的那些巫师在生命结束后又会成为什么、去往哪里？ 只是简单地化为土壤吗？就像你们的麻瓜科学说的那样? ”

她不怎么喜欢这些高高在上的问题，但还是认真回答了。“是的，我非常相信科学。即便是魔法也遵守某些麻瓜科学中提出的理论与规则。有果必有因，即便是魔法界也如此。所以……是的，既然魔法本身也有其源头，我想我相信在这个世界存在某种……更高的力量。”

他点点头，似乎很满意。“我也是，格兰杰小姐。 也许你画像的问题无法被解释，是因为魔法和科学一样，我们自身知识的局限性注定了我们无法洞察一切规律。或许，不管我们现在的推测是怎样的，它实际上是某种完全与我们猜想不沾边的东西呢。”

他眼中的光芒更盛，几乎因为兴奋而带了几分疯狂的意味。他是真的热爱他的领域。

她皱起眉头，希望得到一个确切的答案。“那么，您的意思是，它有可能是个幽灵？”

他的笑容毫不克制几乎有些癫狂。“格兰杰小姐，我的意思是，它可能是任何东西，任何东西，但是我对这种东西没有直接或间接的知识。也许你应该咨询一下黑魔法方面的权威。但是，如果你最终发现它是安全的，不存在任何邪恶属性的话，你可以考虑把它带到学校来。我很想研究一番。也许在它身上尝试一些咒语。你知道的……做些实验。就像那些麻瓜科学家会做的那样。”

他眼里的那种精光让赫敏对德拉科的保护欲油然而生。

这当然很荒谬，因为他根本不是真正的德拉科。但如果要被人开膛破肚研究上一番的是差点没头的尼克呢？幽灵或许只是灵魂的回声，但对赫敏来说，这个幽灵已经对她敞开了心扉，这让她不能单纯地、仅仅将他当作一个“它”、一个物品来对待。

意识到这一点后，或者说，意识到她在这儿除了哲学思辨外无法得到任何实际 的 答案 后 ，她起身感谢这位曾经的教授。“谢谢您百忙之中为我解惑，先生。我想我会按照您的建议继续研究下去，确保它是安全的……再将它带出来。”

“很好，很好。这样做非常负责。代我向西弗勒斯问好，好吗？”

她表示自己一定转达，然后告别了弗立维。

米涅娃可能很严厉，西弗勒斯可能有点偏心眼，但是菲利斯 · 弗立维比她印象中要更令人不安。

她回到图书馆，读完那些画像相关的书籍，在这个囊括了好几世纪魔咒知识精髓的神圣殿堂中，她没有发现任何画像产生自我意识，或是幽灵被困在其中的例子。

她一无所获地回到家，正式宣告前功尽弃。

——————

注1. 译者注。魔法保姆(Mary Poppins)系英国女作家P. L. Travers笔下的角色。专治熊孩与各种不服😂


	7. Chapter 7

“哦，哈利，谢谢你！ 你最棒啦。”赫敏微笑着感谢哈利，后者帮着她把长袍放到了床上，又将她的鞋整齐地放到门边。 她一直把自己关在房间里忙店里的文书工作，并且——显然——因此忘记了自己进门时随意脱下的衣物还堆在玄关。

“她把你调教得真好，对吧，波特? ”

赫敏和哈利齐齐望向那幅笑得过分开心的画像。

“帮朋友点小忙不算什么，马尔福，”哈利还击道。“比起到赫敏在战争中为我做的一切，我欠她的可不是帮她收拾双鞋子就能还清的。”

赫敏被他的话弄得有点不好意思。她从不打算要他“报恩”什么的，而且，说实话，她甚至没意识到他居然是这么想的。她没想要他在她身后替她收拾打 理 什么的。她只是有点邋遢，仅此而已。

“你不欠我什么，哈利，”她平静地说。

哈利笑着反驳道：“但实际上，我可能欠你一条命，但你能得到的全部补偿就只有我平平无奇的厨艺啦。”

“等会儿，等会儿，”德拉科笑得更猖狂了，“他还为你做饭？哦，那可真是太了不得了。”

“好吧，赫敏，虽然这段谈话很愉快，”哈利讽刺地打断他，“我正准备要出门办点事。你或许可以考虑挪到图书馆去。反正我是无法想象你能在这里专心工作……”他最后生气地白了德拉科一眼，带上门离开了。

“所以，这就是麦克拉根出局的真正原因吗？舍不得忙前忙后照顾你的女保姆波特？”

“这简直是性别歧视，马尔福。哈利擅长家务不代表他就不是个男人。无论是对哈利，还是对身为一个女人的我，这话都太冒犯了。”

她继续低头工作，拼命想要忽略身后画像中那个大笑不止的可恶男人。

“我道歉，”显然他一点也不觉得抱歉。“顺便说一句，我挺喜欢听你说‘性’这个字的，”他斜睨了她一眼。 “但是我跑题了。抛开我不恰当的表达，我仍然想要听到你对我问题的回答。”

她放下羽毛笔，显然无法再在他轻浮的喋喋不休下集中注意力。事实上，去趟图书馆或许是个好主意。她正准备收拾东西，他又补充道，“我的意思是，你们住在一起，他为你做饭，打扫卫生。 你们每天晚上都在一起……看起来他把你拐上床只是时间问题。”

赫敏对着他皱了皱鼻子。“我可以担保，我们绝对不是那种关系。哈利……嗯，他就像我的家人一样，”她诚恳地说道。“我非常爱他。某种意义上说，他是我的全部。”她咬了咬后槽牙，希望这种表达不会引发新的歧义。 “我是说，因为我在巫师界并没有家人。”好极了，比起歧义，这个表达反而变成了某种卖惨。她可不想用格兰杰家的悲惨故事来给马尔福凑趣。

“那韦斯莱一家算什么？我还以为你是他们家光荣的新成员之类的呢。”

“那让我有点不舒服，”她吸了吸鼻子，“因为我和罗恩分手了。当然，他们对我来说意义重大，但总有一天罗恩会带另一个女孩回家。我想到时候我就不会像以前那样受欢迎了，毕竟餐桌对面肯定会坐着个小婊砸对我怒目而视。”

他又笑了起来，这真让人气恼。“这个可怜的女孩甚至还没出现呢，你就给她起好蔑称了？现在到底是谁在性别歧视呀，格兰杰? ”

“我……这只是……啊！你真让人生气！我要去图书馆了。”

他脸上似乎一闪而过 几分惊慌失措 。“你不需要这么做，”他胡乱说着，“我是说……你应该留下来。我只是开个玩笑，格兰杰，我并不真的认为你心胸狭窄。”

这个接近道歉的表达让她停下了收拾羊皮纸的动作。她只略微一思索就让步了。“谢谢你，”她说，知道这话已经是他自尊心的大让步了。他曾用各种别扭的方式告诉过她，他有多么孤独。她还是决定留下来，尽管他表达“感谢她的陪伴”的方式相当糟糕。

他们都没有再说话。他低头继续读书，赫敏沉浸在支出占比、日常开销和存货清单的海洋中无法自拔。不知道过了多久，他清了清嗓子。

“你……有什么新发现吗? ”她回过头，发现他不安地错开了视线。“我是说，关于我的情况。我只是……我们已经好几天没说过这件事了，我想要了解一下，你知道，是否有什么新情况。”

她的轻松心情一扫而空。她只能冲他摇摇头，传达她真心实意的遗憾。

她应该告诉他的。梅林，她应该坦白告诉他，傲罗已经证实了他的死亡，魔法部也已经将这个消息昭告天下。没有人会再去寻找德拉科 · 马尔福了。她应该做个值得载入史册的、勇敢的女巫，告诉他真相，让他接受事实。她仍然可以继续研究，搜寻打破他身上诡异咒语的方法，让他变回正常的画像（或者幽灵），总之她不该继续瞒着他了。她应该……

他终于对上了她的目光，他那双幽深的灰眼睛，像秋日晴空那样深邃的灰眼睛，带着绝望的希望，对上了她的。

“恐怕没什么进展，”她没有说实话，“我去了趟霍格沃茨，和弗立维教授聊了聊，但他对这种情况并没有经验。”

他困惑地皱起鼻子，“魔咒教授？但你不该是去 寻求 ……我不知道，黑魔法防御术之类的帮忙？”

“目前为止，我研究的方向都是恶咒黑魔法一类的，”这倒是真话，“但一无所获。所以我想，我应该拓宽一下领域。不幸的是，弗立维对此一无所知。霍格沃茨的图书馆也同样毫无用处。”

“嗯……我很感激你能专门跑一趟，格兰杰。我知道你很忙。你也有自己的生活。”

他的声音听起来短促，沮丧，还有点悲伤。她看着他进入一种安静的状态，坐在他的沙发上，支着下巴，抑郁地垂下了眼睫。

赫敏低下头，合上了账本。“好吧，”她努力掩饰自己扫向他方向的余光，大声提议道，“我差不多忙完了。想玩个游戏什么的吗? ”她埋头整理自己的文件，试图给他尽可能多的私人空间来整理情绪。他似乎早已习惯将自己的情绪隐藏起来，压在心底。

“我就知道你会对我重新热情起来的，”他打趣道，又重新牢牢戴稳了他冷漠 、 傲慢的面具。

——————

很快，Trivia游戏就变成了他们的日常活动。在几个星期内，赫敏已经动用了架子上满满一层的书，以便同德拉科画像里大堆的书公平竞争。哈利在家的时候，她仍然和他一起吃饭，毕竟只享受他的厨艺而拒绝给予他陪伴是粗鲁的表现。他每周至少做上四次饭，剩下的晚上则有各种其它的安排。

赫敏有些时候会在晚饭后回店里检查魔药，但现在，鉴于她每晚的时间都被其他事——或者说是其他人——占据了，她只好重新安排日程。所幸魔药熬制除了安排时间掌握火候以外并没有太多需要注意的，是以她还能勉强维持步调不被打乱。

她和罗恩约会期间从未费过这种心思。任何她过去的约会对象都没有。事实上，也许正是因为德拉科从不将这视作她应尽的义务，她才愿意这般在力所能及 的 范围内迁就他。他从不指摘她的事业选择，也不让她觉得自己必须在感情与梦想追求之间做出选择。她从一个死人的画像中得到了的尊重与选择的空间，远比她 从 任何一位曾想要共度一生的巫师那儿获得的要多 得多 。

也许德拉科愿意给她更多的空间只是因为他别无选择，作为画布上永不褪色的颜料，他只能对她耐心又迁就，只因为他注定无处可去，永远孤独。又或者，这才是有教养的文明人对待亲密关系的正确方式。遗憾的是她永远都无法知道哪一个才是正确答案了；因为德拉科永远只是墙上的一幅画像，而罗恩则永远是那个以自我为中心的男孩。

当然啦，这只是她的一面之词。罗恩或许有朝一日会让人刮目相看也说不准。

她现在自由自在地放声大笑，敞开心扉什么都不用顾忌，这种感觉很棒。在这个无所事事的星期四晚上，哈利因着傲罗的公务出了城，只留下赫敏和德拉科独处，一齐享受他们的游戏，肆无忌惮地谈天说地。

“这太荒谬了，马尔福！你不会真的相信这种胡说八道吧？”

他耸耸肩，垂着头研究自己的指甲，“至少我拿不出反驳这观点的证据来。”

“我只是……难怪你讨厌麻瓜出身的巫师。若我相信麻瓜是怪物，我也会恨我们这种人的。我们当然不会剥自己宠物的皮来制作家具！”

“好吧，格兰杰，或许你不会，但是传说总归有其根据。你们怎么对待死掉的动物？”

“宠物，我猜你想说的是宠物。”她纠正他的用词，“有些人选择埋葬它们，埋在自家后花园里之类的。我想偶尔也会有家庭把它们做成标本。”

“标本？那是什么意思？”

“动物标本剥制术。这是一种保存动物遗体以供展示的方式。有些人真的很喜欢他们的宠物，希望它们可以在死后以这样的方式继续陪伴他们。”

“看吧！” 他激动得 摆出 一幅 ‘ 她刚刚证明了他的观点 ’ 的样子。“就是这个。在他们该死的房子里悬挂兽皮，可不就是家具嘛。”

“只有极少数人会这么做，”她被他的样子逗乐了。 “ 一想到你们这些所谓的‘麻瓜常识’我就害怕。他们别不是还告诉过你，麻瓜们早餐只吃巫师小孩，还会用独角兽的血洗澡之类的吧？我简直不敢相信，你平时看起来挺聪明 的 一个巫师，居然也会相信这种胡说八道的鬼话。”

他翻了个白眼，试图表达自己的愤怒，但赫敏没有错过他嘴角藏不住的笑意。

“倒是有人警告过我这种人野蛮又粗鲁，成天 以 欺负弱小可怜的房客为乐，”他撅着嘴奋力还击，倒是让她笑得更开心了。

赫敏不记得上一次这么放松是什么时候了。刚开始时，德拉科的画像似乎是一种负担，一种对她隐私的入侵与威胁。而现在她发现自己很喜欢他的戏谑，他的“博学”，甚至，仅仅他的存在本身。她从未在他生前这样同他相处相交过，这真是个悲剧。她不止一次地想过，如果情况不同的话，他们本可以成为朋友的。真应了那句“阴差阳错”。

“我真希望我们过去也可以像 现在 这样相处，”她不假思索地脱口而出，然后为自己的没事找事羞红了脸。

德拉科朝她扬起条眉毛来。“怎样相处？幸得你怜悯，不但不让我独自好好舔舐我的伤口，还要把我的心捧出来给你践踏？”他作出副夸张的捂手捧心状，又把她逗笑了。

“不，我的意思是……我知道念书的时候我们是怎样的势同水火。但是……你真的让我很大吃一惊。你一直都是这样的吗？在我看不到的地方里，你一直都是这样一个人？”

他放弃了忍笑，干脆地对她露出了个，她只在海报 里 能看到的那种，让人欲｜火中烧的邪笑。“我一直都是这么英俊幽默又迷人吗？哦，我亲爱的格兰杰，这才刚开始呢。”

她为他的话红了脸，意识到这一点反而让她的双颊烧得更厉害了。“我只是觉得……或许一味的缅怀过去很愚蠢……但我觉得我们本可以友好相处的。在其它世界里。”

“我们现在相处得就很好，”他说，语气显然比之前更严肃认真。

赫敏努力扬起一个不带悲伤的微笑，附和道：“的确。现在发现这一点也不晚，对吧？”

“格兰杰……我不想让你认为……”他舔了舔下唇，眼睛不安地环视四周，似乎是在下定某种决心。“我是说，我是真的很享受和你待在一块儿。不仅仅是……”德拉科叹了口气，终于对上了她的目光。“我不觉得自己是……被困在这里。我没有别的更想去的地方。我想不到任何比这里、比和你在一起更好的地方了。”

她被他眼中的真挚吸了进去，一时间几乎忘记了呼吸。不过是片刻的沉默，但赫敏几乎感觉到自己的悸动宛如永恒一般漫长。她对这种感觉背后的含义感到恐慌。

该死的，她喜欢上了一幅画像。

没等她回复，他很快笑着打趣道：“我是说，除了‘自在地在我那华丽的庄园里享受上好的威士忌’这个选项，当然。但是，你知道……仅次于此。”

这句话成功消除了她内心一划而过的不安。她捧场地笑了笑，他也笑了起来。

“现在几点了？”若非他突然提问，赫敏都没有意识到自己已经很累了。

她瞥了一眼时钟，轻叹了口气。“梅林啊，德拉科，现在都凌晨三点了。”

她抬起头发现他正在盯着她看，像惯常那样得意洋洋地挑起眉来。“你叫我德拉科？”

“我……”这下麻烦了。意识到她可能有点迷恋一个魔法物品已经够让人沮丧的了。何况现在，对方还知道了这一点，这简直让事情更尴尬了。

她不确定自己是该将错就错，还是尽快改口回去。事实上，她常在谈话中用他的教名来称呼他，只是从来没有没有当着他本人的面这样做过。每当她和哈利谈起当年的天文塔，或者重温战争期间的马尔福庄园惊魂时，她几乎都是用“德拉科”来称呼他的。

但是她从来——绝对没有当着他的面这样做过。

“对不起，”她慌忙补救。她不确定他是否因此生气了，是否认为她还没权利对他如此亲近。她向来觉得自己应该尽可能避免用教名称呼他。他不尊重她，她烦透他了。尽管现在情况不同了，但她又是否应该继续坚持这个原则呢？

“没必要道歉，”他安慰她道。“我只是一时间没反应过来，我们的关系居然已经进展到了这一步。但我想，如果你可以什么都不穿只裹条浴巾就在我面前晃来晃去的话，我们当然已经到了互称教名的交情。”

他的 表述暗示性十足 ，成功让赫敏重新 回忆 起 了 当时的窘境。她已经有一段时间不玩浴巾“小事故”的把戏了，因为她终于意识到这是怎样一个危险的游戏。她完全不知道事情会发展到什么地步。能发展到什么地步。

于是她撑着扬起下巴来，“行吧。那就叫德拉科吧。但如果你又像之前那样故意讨人厌的话，‘马尔福’或者‘白鼬’一类的称呼我都会 重新 纳入考虑范围。”

“格兰杰，”他大笑起来，“在经历了这些之后，被变成白鼬三分钟似乎并没有当时那么糟糕了。随便你怎么叫我，我的公主。”

她下意识绽 放 出个灿烂的笑容，心情也轻快了许多。“公主？为什么这么叫 我 ？这听起来跟爱称似的。难道我们的关系又更进一步了？”

“也不知道在我被困的这段时间里，我们还能进展多少，毕竟，亲爱的，我已经开始想念和你打情骂俏了。哦，还有那条你总是故意忘记的内裤。”

“我不是故意的，”她下意识辩驳，而他只是 冲她吐了吐舌头 。

“没关系。没必要故作矜持啦。你是想引起我的注意吗格兰杰？如你所愿。”他灰色的眼睛一眨不眨，热切的目光死死地粘在了她身上。然而现在，赫敏反而不确定自己是否准备好将自己挑起的“游戏”进行到底 了 。

“已经很晚了，”她慌忙岔开话题。“我需要在明早十点前赶到店里，所以我真的应该……”她指了指床的方向，慢慢往那边挪动。她已经穿着舒适的休闲裤和棉衬衫了，所以她直接钻进了被子，对着房间里唯一的微弱光源挥了挥魔杖。

天人交战一番后，赫敏深吸几口气，轻声道，“晚安，德拉科。”

他什么也没说。深夜的疲惫终于开始取代她的恐慌。她急促的心跳与呼吸慢慢恢复了正常，直到半梦半醒间，听到他温柔地回答“晚安，美人”。

她至少还要一个小时才能入睡了。


	8. Chapter 8

“看起来真漂亮，”赫敏赞扬了一番布莱克家族族谱的挂毯。在大规模的翻新重建后，它终于被重新挂回了客厅。

“确实如此。毕竟，”哈利幽默地补充道。“得对得起我为了修补花的那一大笔钱嘛。” 

赫敏走近一步，手指划过“安多米达”这个名字。“我真没想到他们还能修复它。”

哈利走到她身边，看着安多米达·唐克斯名字下面一条细线连着的尼法朵拉和莱姆斯·卢平最下面则是泰迪·卢平的名字。赫敏很高兴看到这个小家庭完整地出现在这里，但又不可避免地在看见他们死亡日期的时候悲痛不已。

她的指尖从安多米达划向了纳西莎，最后落到德拉科 · 马尔福的名字上，旁边还标注着和他母亲一样的死亡日期。“我心底的某个声音让我觉得，”她平静地说，“他的名字边上不会出现这个东西。”

哈利点了点头。“不是说这就是绝对的，”他承认。“我们，”她认为这个词指代的是“傲罗们”，“很少用族谱作为证据。因为太容易被篡改了。但我们并没有找到更多的证据指向其它可能性。这挂毯上面只有布莱克家独有的咒语，大部分都是为了追击家族叛徒而设的，”他带着厌恶的表情解释道。

“我知道，”她轻声说道，“我也只是在异想天开。”

“ 你告诉他了吗? ”哈利问，但她觉得他已经知道答案了。

“还没有。 我还没有完全放弃解除画像上恶咒的机会——当然啦，如果真的是因为某种不知名恶咒才让他产生自我意识的话。我想我只是……比起坏消息，更希望能告诉他一些好消息。”

“我猜你没什么进展吧？”哈利边问边穿过房间，在北面的沙发上坐下。

赫敏接收到这个讯号，跟着走了过去。他侧身让她坐在身边，搂住她的肩膀，她把头靠到他的肩膀上。她回答说：“还没有。昨天我借助壁炉咨询了伊法魔尼的防御术教授。她从来没有听说过任何类似的事情，尽管她的专业领域本就是恶咒诅咒一类。我还以为她肯定知道些什么呢……”

他们沉默了一会儿，哈利才慢慢地说：“你知道，挂族谱的这间起居室其实不小，足够挂一幅画像了。我的意思是，我本来也是打算把它挂在那里的，”他指向他们的左边，“等我找人把那些石膏线条拆掉以后，但如果它真的很困扰你的话……？”

他低头看着她，赫敏认真地考虑了一下。等她回答的时候，她语气真诚，不仅仅只是为了帮哈利一个忙才这么说。“我不介意。我感到内疚，是因为我没有完全坦白地告诉他实情，但是把他换个地方挂着并不能解决问题。这只会让他更孤独，让我更愧疚。所以还是暂时把他留在我那儿吧。”

哈利点了点头，表示同意，接下来几天内，他们也没再提起挪动画像这一茬。

那天晚上在她的房间里，德拉科突然打断了他们的Trivia游戏，问道：“你……不介意我待在你这里吧？我知道我刚开始的时候对你不怎么样……而且最近有时候脾气也不太好，但我真的很感激你为我做的一切。甚至是这个，”他指了指膝上的书，“我知道你肯定也能找到大把的人选陪你一起玩。我只是……想对你正式说声谢谢。”

她对他笑了笑，一直以来的罪恶感渐渐消失，对他的迷恋一时间占了上风，让她头晕目眩。“我完全不介意，”她诚实地说。“我很开心。我不认为没有你我会过得更好。”

他给了她一个重逢以来最放肆的坏笑。“我倒是认为我还能让你更开心。你明白我的意思吗？”

她当然明白。她瞬间红了脸，情不自禁想象，若他离开这个画框，真切地触碰她会怎样。

——————

今天气温格外高。事实上，整个七月份都闷热难耐，即便是最娴熟的祛暑魔咒也无法阻挡滚滚的热浪。对角巷里到处都是挑剔暴躁的顾客，他们提出各种刁钻的问题，却很少有人满足于可怜的佩内洛普所给出的答案。赫敏只好在熬药房里固守阵地，躲得远远的。不凑巧的是，那正好是店里最热的一间房间。

赫敏的天然卷显然也和她本人一样厌恶这种湿热的天气，几乎整个下午她都忙于让自己的头发尽可能服帖一些，尤其是，尽可能免于坩埚腾腾热气的摧残。斯内普显然也不能免受热浪的袭击，任何朝他看过去的人都不可避免被他不耐烦的死亡光波盯住。她赶忙将熬好的药剂装瓶，然后一刻不多耽搁地收拾东西离开。

刚一跨进格里莫广场12号，扑面而来的凉爽空气就让她如释重负。她大声朝不知在哪个房间里的哈利打招呼，告诉他自己已经回家了，先回房休息会儿再去找她。他同样大声回答道，晚餐还要至少一个小时才能做好，所以不用着急。

她走进卧室的时候，发现德拉科正像往常一样懒洋洋地躺在沙发上，手里拿着一本书，翘着个二郎腿。他看起来神采奕奕，极大程度地安慰了刚刚结束了漫长一天工作的她。

他笑着抬头打招呼，看起来因为她的出现而十分高兴，这让她下意识就心跳加速。考虑到他们目前奇妙的关系，她决定相信自己这一直觉。“下午好，格兰杰。”

“德拉科，”她愉快地回答。“又开始看麻瓜文学了？” 她朝那本安娜斯·尼恩的色|情文集点点头。虽然她以前见过他手里拿着麻瓜书籍，但这本书还是第一次。这个认知让她感到电流顺着脊髓向下：她正准备和他普通地问候交谈，而他满脑子或许都是书里男|欢|女|爱的场景。

他看了她一会儿，最后舔了舔唇，把书放到了一边。“你读过这本书，”他的语气比起询问更像是下定论。

她点点头，尽可能随意地回答说：“是的。考虑到它的题材，我觉得它出人意料 的 致郁。”

“但也让人难以抗拒，”他强调道。他的邀请似乎一点都不隐讳，叫嚣着等待着她的答复。

“或许吧，”她敷衍着，忙着去脱鞋子和外披的薄西装夹克。她只换了件淡紫色的吊带裙，光着脚走出来。她停在抽屉柜前，挑了条内裤，便走向了浴室。

“我去冲个澡，马上回来。”他应了一声，听起来似乎有几分失望。

尽管淋浴的水温刚刚好，她站在浴室的镜子面前，试图用不止一种方式冷却自己沸腾的血液。白天的热气已经渗透到她的毛孔里，更别提现在的她还得应对因房间里那幅画像引起的、另一种完全不同的燥热。

她重新套上了吊带裙，一边用毛巾擦拭头发，一边往外走。她就这样顺从着自己的肌肉记忆走回房间，坐到床上，面对着德拉科 · 马尔福的画像——对方正目不转睛地盯着她。

“你有最喜欢的吗? ”

谈话间间隔的空档让她困惑了一会儿，“最喜欢的什么？”

“场景。章节。” 他举起书来，引导着她回忆他们刚才中断的对话。“有没有某个特别的……人物让你印象深刻？”

赫敏能感觉到她的脸颊泛起了红晕。他在问她哪个场景让她最性|奋？他们的交谈和打趣虽然时不时朝着调情的方向发展，但这么直白还是第一次。现在，他又一次用那种眼神看着她，让她几乎化成了一滩水。当然，她的内裤在这方面似乎领先了一步。

“我不……已经过去好久了。我是说，距离我读完这本书的时间。”

“你还有其它的吗？像这样的书？” 他的声音粗哑低沉，如果先前她还怀疑他是否真的在诱惑她的话，现在的她有了十分肯定的答案。他们对彼此的渴望已经潜藏多久了？她知道于她而言，她已经被他完全迷住了。这几天以来，甚至可以更往前追溯。他对她说话的方式， 他 看她的眼神，无一不让她神魂颠倒。他有趣而诱人，并常常给予她意想不到的尊重，同他生前那人的所作所为相比较。

赫敏舔了舔嘴唇，厌倦了揪着一丁点儿小事思前想后。成日担心这样那样的暗示与情感已经让她精疲力竭。所以她对肖像有那方面的想法……这又有什么关系呢？没有人会知道，这也不比偷偷自|慰堕落多少。又不是说她需要借助他手中的书一类 的 道具才能获得高|潮。

她放松了下来，双腿不再夹得那么紧了。赫敏往后靠了靠，假装在回答之前仔细思索了一番。“我可能有一些。但我不能借书给你，真可惜，不是吗？”

他的回答完全出乎她的意料。“你可以读给我听。”他沙哑的声音使她呼吸加快。这简直是世界上最性|感的提议了。在德拉科的注视下朗读色|情小说。 他会听着她的声音自|慰吗？ 他会隔着裤子用手覆上那一团勃起吗？他会不会拉开拉链，握住它上下套弄？

然后她想象着他们角色互换，想象着他低沉诱人的声音在她耳边回荡，于是大胆提议道，“或者你可以读给我听。”她指了指他放在一边的书。

他慢慢扯起一个笑容，舔湿了唇瓣以示回应。“你愿意吗，格兰杰？让我给你分享我最喜欢的一段吧。”

她只是点点头，不信任此刻自己能发出什么得体的声音。既然她已经成功地对换了角色，那么她该做些什么呢？按常理来讲她不该无动于衷。他会期待她的“表演”吗？她透过垂着的睫毛看他，他的眼神炙热，胸膛急促地 起伏 着。也许她不该让他失望。

他伸手拿书，目光半点没离开她。最后他垂下眼，慢慢翻到了他准备读的那一页。

“我一直在读伊蕾娜这篇，”他说。

赫敏一哂。“情理之中。哪个精力充沛的男人不喜欢女同三人行(注1)的故事呢? ”

德拉科的笑容十分具有侵略性。“啊，这么说你还记得？你喜欢这个故事吗，赫敏？”

他的舌尖吐出她教名的时候，她呼吸一窒。他以前有这样称呼过 她 吗？就算有，当然也不是像现在这样的。宛如魔鬼的低语，带着甜腻的芬芳。他曾经这样注视过她吗？在他们所有充满了性暗示的你来我往中，这无疑是最直入主题的一次。

她忍住几乎溢出的呻吟，整齐的牙齿深深咬住了下唇。“这一章很难让人忘记。”

“的确。现在，放松，亲爱的。听着……”

她被他低沉的音色和浓烈的目光给迷住了。他的声音像天鹅绒般柔软，蜂蜜般甜蜜，几乎将她溺毙其中，让她已经泛着淡淡粉红色的身体愈发灼 热 。

“在这座雕像的阴影处，他们相互靠近，没有说话，更没有笑。甚至他们的手也没有任何的动作。让步步紧逼，将伊蕾娜抵在雕像上。除此以外，没有人有更多的动作。”

他抬头看向她。赫敏有些沉醉，情不自禁去想象自己与德拉科这般 亲 近，身体紧贴交缠，却不急着爱抚，或是更进一步。他们双目相对；她想知道，在他继续阅读之前，他是否也在想象着同样的画面。

“他们的躯体相抵，温暖的肉体像身后的雕塑那般紧紧交叠在了一起。” 德拉科慢条斯理地读着，每一个词都在他舌尖起舞，他每一个拖长的音节都是那么美丽，那么令她熟悉又着迷。赫敏觉得他应该是那种从容不迫、享受过程的类型。

“他的性器以一种占有的姿态抵住了她的，仿佛稍稍用力便能直接没入她体内一般。他缓缓向下，仿佛要跪伏在她裙边，但又以一种磨人的速度重新起身，这一次，他裤子下的凸起蹭卷了她的裙摆，柔软的布料随着他的动作一寸寸上移，露出她光洁的大腿……”

他顿了顿，转而看向了她。赫敏意识到自己正攥着裙摆，无意识地抚蹭着裙下的肌肤。他看起来很期待，但是一言不发，静静等待。她感觉自己知道他到底在等待什么。她轻轻地把布料拉到了腿根处。而等她的手指探上内裤的边缘时，她又有些犹豫了。她兴奋又忐忑地看向他，观察着他的回应。这是他想要的吗？又 或 是她想要的吗？

他的目光顺着她裸露的大腿慢慢往上，最后落在了腿心处，好似在研究她内裤的样式一般，毫不掩饰地挑逗着她。看她不再动作，他颤抖着吸了口气，重新将目光落回了书页上。

“他重新紧紧地抵住她，绕着那一点不疾不徐地画圈，时不时隔着布料猛烈地戳刺。她清晰地感觉到他炙热的欲望在她腿心摩擦，坚硬如铁，随着每次的动作燃起火花，在她的体内种下滔天的业火，将她灼死在这美梦里。她腿一软，让两人挨得更近；他几乎想要永远沉溺于其中，”他再次抬起头，紧盯着她的双眼，背诵道，“长驱直入，狠狠钉进她的身体里。”

这一次，她没有压抑自己的呻吟，手指更是沿着内裤的蕾丝边，一点点覆上了紧贴皮肤的丝绸面料。德拉科紧攥书本的手臂下垂，书本顺着滑落到他的膝盖上。他看着她用纤细的指尖隔着面料，沿着细缝的形状下划，下意识屏住呼吸，将裤头扯松了些。她已经湿了，丝绸面料也被浸出了一小摊深色。

赫敏回望着他的灰色眼睛，决定勇敢地追随自己的欲望，于是大胆地请求道：“继续读。 你继续往下读的话，我也会……继续。”

德拉科的回答是强忍着什么似的咬紧牙关。她想要看着他失去控制，看着他在自己的注视下溃不成军。如果他们继续这样下去，她相信这个目标不再遥远。

“他们又动了，”他的声音低哑粗嘎，“她将自己的最深处毫无保留地献给他，而他则终于让两人真正地融为一体。她用力夹紧他，想要更真切地感受他在她体内的灼热。她喘息着、呻吟着，带着难以忍受的喜悦，仿佛 她终于触及到了 他最珍贵的东西。”

他又停下来看她，赫敏在他的注目下洋洋得意起来。他的目光追随着她手指的动作，看着她的指尖隔着布料，轻柔地绕着阴蒂划圈。她很快不再满足于此，将整只手按在了饱满的阴阜上，中指深深地陷进了那小条细缝中间，小声地呻吟起来。德拉科终于不再忍耐，低吼着回应了她。

她发现他已经把书放在一边，半躺在沙发上，一手紧紧按在鼓胀的裤头处。赫敏舔了舔唇，一只手指悄悄滑进了内裤下面，惊讶地发现自己比想象中还要兴奋。单是幻想德拉科慢慢进入她的体内，将她一寸寸撑开，她湿润的甬道半点没有阻碍便仍由那根手指陷了进去。她忍不住呻吟，他也跟着闷哼了一声，紧接着，用他甜蜜的嗓音宣告了自己在这场游戏中的主导权。

“就是这样 。 在我面前自慰吧。让我看看你，格兰杰。让我看看你漂亮的 小穴 。”

若她认为他朗读情色文学的华丽声音已经很惹人犯罪的话，现在这个德拉科简直更甚一筹。她看着他从一个自命不凡的男孩成长为一个十足的绅士，却从未见过他如此粗野的一面。如此彻底地、不恰当地、却又讨人喜欢地粗俗。

她无法抵抗这种诱惑，只好顺从地将丝绸内裤顺着腿根滑下，挂在一只脚踝上，然后随意地将它踢开。她的双腿又微微张开了些，他的角度足以 看见 她修剪整齐的阴阜。

“操，继续，”他声音嘶哑。她看着他的手加快了上下套弄的速度。

赫敏十分满意事态的发展。她一边观察着他的反应，一边继续取悦自己，将透湿的手指慢慢抽出来，再用带着湿意的指尖慢慢绕着阴蒂打转。

看着他的呼吸愈发急促，手上的套弄也愈发焦躁不得章法，赫敏却一点也不失望。

“让我看看，”她激他，“让我看看你是怎么自慰的。”

德拉科似乎一直在等待这个邀请。他解开裤扣，从沙发上微微撑起身子，将裤子顺着修长的双腿滑下。他紧握着自己的勃起，先蹭去顶端溢出的前精，然后慢慢地就着它套弄起来，期间视线半分没离开赫敏。

赫敏知道自己这辈子从未如此兴奋过。和罗恩的时候没有。 和考迈克的时候没有。和任何人都没有，甚至就着最完美的幻想自慰时也没有。她靠进身后的枕头里，将双腿伸直，张得更开。 这个姿势允许她用另一只手来隔着裙子抚上胸乳，用指尖揉捏挑逗。她仍看着德拉科的画像；后者似乎也很享受她的动作，痴迷地望着她，然后呻吟着仰着头靠进沙发里。但很快他又重新抬起头来，继续欣赏她的一举一动。

他的节奏随着她的姿势而变化。当她曲起膝盖双腿大张，双脚踩在床上时，他加快了套弄的速度，动作蛮横得几乎称得上是粗鲁的拉扯，表情扭曲得几乎像是要将她一口吞入腹中。

他太安静了，赫敏怀念他惹人堕落的迷人声音。“跟我说说话吧，”她恳求道，“告诉我你想要些什么。”

“妈的，格兰杰，我想干你。我想进入你的体内，想要你紧紧地吸住我。我要狠狠地干你，直到你尖叫着求我为止。我想把我的手指伸进你里面，然后舔掉属于你的味道。我……操……”他的套弄完全乱了套，赫敏也被打乱了节奏，手指疯狂地揉搓自己的阴蒂。“我想看着你高潮，格兰杰。为了我高潮吧，我美丽的女巫——”

“天啊……操……德拉科！”

“就是这样……哦，他妈的……对……”

赫敏的身体随着剧烈的高潮而战栗，膝盖软软合上，手仍然搭在腿心处没有动弹。她闭上眼睛，回味她所经历过 的 最强烈的高潮，隐约意识到德拉科也低吼着达到了高潮。

“梅林，你高潮的时候真他妈的漂亮。”

她睁开眼睛，发现德拉科正在研究她，他那疲软的性器仍然握在手里。若她真要为此感到尴尬或羞愧的话，现在正是最佳时机。但是她发现自己除了满足之外无法感受到任何情绪。“谢谢，”她轻声回应 。 “你有我听过的最性感的声音。我可以一直听你说话下去。”

“如果你愿意再让我欣赏一次刚才的美景，我保证二十四小时喋喋不休。”

她咯咯笑了起来，慢慢平复呼吸，将撩起的裙摆重新放下来。

“我真不敢相信我以前从没想过和你上床。操，我真是个白痴。”他懒洋洋地调整了一个更舒服的姿势。“你得抓紧时间把我弄出去了，这样我才能名正言顺地拥有你。而且你最好尽快习惯我的存在，格兰杰。就算我自由了，我也不会轻易离开你的房间的。”

一丝忧虑终于后知后觉地涌上她的心头，其中包含了对他的同情，还有一丝因为“自己的新情人是幅死者的画像”而泛起的自怜，但她还是为着他的心意心存感激。“我倒是不会嫌你烦，”她承认着， 意外 发现自己比想象中要更加真诚。他们的打情骂俏与她而言已经不仅仅只是无所谓的消遣或者性幻想了。如果画像真的承袭了被绘对象在那一刻的人格思想的话，他的辞世就更令人悲痛了。她从来没有想过他会如她近日所见地那样聪明，那样讨喜，那么有魅力。

若他是个活人，她一定会更认真地对待他，更诚恳地想要陪伴他。这种想法到底有多扭曲？思念一个曾经无情欺辱她的人，尽管他早已死亡，尽管她面前的不过是他的一幅画像。

她摇摇头，摆脱所有这些沉重的思考，将自己拉回现实，并且对自己无声妥协，刚才所发生的事，绝不可能是最后一次。

“我要溜下楼去看看哈利晚饭准备得如何了。回来时再见？”

他开玩笑地翻了个白眼，全然没有恶意。 “我不敢保证，格兰杰，我可能有事要忙。你知道的，我可忙了，可能还得去好多地方呢。”

她回以微笑，向他挥了挥手。“不会太久的。也许我们晚点可以……再读会儿书。”

他用一个灿烂的微笑回答她，她离开时，他的眼睛里闪烁着期待的光芒。

在合上的房门背后，她靠着门板叹了口气。她知道对一幅画像产生感情是多么不可取，但又无从否认这份感情的真实性。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1. 译者注。lesbian menage a trois，总之就是只念了片段所以不怎么女同也不怎么三人行，对完整剧情感兴趣的姐妹请自行移步搜索（咳


	9. Chapter 9

第二天一早，赫敏缓缓睁开眼睛，感到无比满足与轻松。

同哈利吃过晚饭后，她回到自己的房间，发现德拉科兴致异常高涨。 他挑逗着她，诱惑着她开始了新一轮的“游戏”。 这一次，她完全脱掉了连身裙，让他完整地欣赏她不着寸缕的身体。同样地，他也褪去了板正的衬衣，露出自己每一寸苍白的皮肤，包括小臂上来自那个疯子的标记和前胸交错的伤疤。 尽管这样的他异常迷人，她却无可避免地为他曾遭受的痛苦而心烦意乱。

“那是哈利留下的吗？ ” 赫敏放轻了声音，顾不上为自己的裸体感到害羞，一步步走近画布，走向他，伸出只手指来轻轻描摹他的疤痕。

“我以为……我之前担心你会更关心这个，”他似乎有些迷惘，举起前臂上的那个标记来。

她冲他摇了摇头，仍然盯着他疤痕交错的前胸。 “那个我之前就知道。 但这个……德拉科，哈利当时差点杀了你。”

他轻笑着表示同意：“确实。除了我和斯内普之外，可能没有人真正意识到这一点。但我还是顺利挺过来了。” 他的声音有些苦涩，还夹杂着一种忧郁的无可奈何。

“那不是他的本意，”她告诉他。 “我知道这改变不了什么，但是他从没想过要这样伤害你。他没有意识到……他仍然于心有愧，”她的视线仍然落在他胸膛上，语气中带着几分不可置信，“他甚至不知道你伤得这么严重。”

德拉科对她耸耸肩，很快转移了话题。 “别说他了，我更情愿把注意力放在你身上。”他的目光顺着指尖一起，沿着她曲线的轮廓划下，低低吹了声口哨。 “你真是个尤物，格兰杰。我们今晚多熬一会儿夜如何? ”

赫敏完全被他的提议迷住了。接下来的一整晚，他们最大限度地取悦对方，享受探索的乐趣，直至精疲力尽，躺在幽暗的房间里有一搭没一搭地聊着。

赫敏知道了许多关于这个男人的事情，没有一件是曾经的她想象过的。他并不想当找球手，他这么做仅仅是为了和哈利竞争，真要他选的话，他或许对守门员更感兴趣。巧克力是他的一生挚爱，他甚至认为自己在巴黎麻瓜界发现巧克力之屋前的人生都是虚度光阴。他父亲为此惩罚了他，那时的他只是个偷偷离队的十五岁少年。后来，在他们一家回到威尔特郡之后，还是德拉科的母亲在他卧室里发现了包装纸，他只好对她撒了谎，声称他走私回家的巧克力是蜂蜜公爵的新产品。

“蜂蜜公爵倒是巴不得能做出那么棒的巧克力，”他落井下石道。

她了解到他挺喜欢变形术，但是在麦格面前总是战战兢兢，他似乎认定了那个女人恨他。当然啦，他的课业表现也因此受到了影响，他说他甚至现在还对自己拿到的分数感到后悔。

他小时候读过很多书，并且尤其喜欢冒险故事，包括但不仅限于那种讲述真实巫师危险工作一类的纪实。比如他最喜欢的，讲述驯龙工作者的那种。

“你知道，韦斯莱家有一个人是驯龙高手，”她对着天花板说，指尖漫无目的地在锁骨上摩挲。

“也许有一天我能见见他。等我聪明的女巫找到办法把我弄出去之后。”

她的心里重新充满了罪恶感，但同时也为他占有欲强烈的称呼而受宠若惊。更不用说，他——为了她——对这个曾深恶痛绝的家庭充满了善意，这让她心底溢满了暖意。

他们讨论了那么多的事情；她感觉自己像是第一次认识他。谁知道他最喜欢的颜色是紫色而不是象征斯莱特林的绿色？ 谁知道他对麻瓜牛仔的热爱一度高于一切巫师服装，三年级的时候，他甚至在Tracey Davis订做了一整年的衣物。赫敏更没有想到的是，他和他的母亲一样热爱园艺，他也曾是个孤独的男孩，独自在偌大的庄园里开始自己的历险，要求墙上的画像告诉他他们生前的故事。

相应地，赫敏也同他分享了一番自己的怪癖。当然了，她喜欢读书，这不是什么秘密，但令德拉科惊讶的是，她最喜欢的是恐怖与推理小说。

“你没在空闲时间里学习麻瓜科学吗？童话里的物理学什么的？” 他的讥讽并没什么实际的威慑力，所以她只是对他翻了个白眼表示不满。

她分享了自己喜欢的食物与童年的记忆，直到她的声音变得昏昏欲睡，她的语句因断断续续而失去意义。

“去睡吧，格兰杰，”他温声道，“我明天也会在这里陪着你。”

她不禁在黑暗中灿烂一笑，同样低声回应，“我很开心。”

现在，正午的太阳已经升得很高，明亮的阳光通过窗口铺满了她房间的每一个角落。

赫敏坐起来，伸着懒腰打了个哈欠。

“一醒来就能看到这样的美景，真让人心旷神怡。”

她看向德拉科；他已经醒了，一如往常地懒懒躺着，手里捏着本书。他正目不转睛地注视着她，她这才意识到自己什么都没穿，拱起的背部和饱满的前胸确实称得上是无意间展露的美景。

“早上好，”她笑着回答。“你睡得好吗？” 这是一个荒谬的问题：画像也存在是否睡得好这个问题吗？

“睡得跟尸体一样死。”他的微笑十分真诚，但是他的措辞于赫敏而言过分贴切了。“你今天要去店里吗？”

“是呀，”她叹了口气。她心底有个声音，希望一整天待在自己的房间里，更多地去了解他，探索两人这段有些奇异的全新关系。她的理智却对此敲响了警钟。她几乎可以想象，沉溺在德拉科·画像·马尔福给予的虚幻甜蜜中无法自拔，完全失去了对外界的感知与兴趣。 “至少，我想我得给西弗勒斯和佩内洛普送点午餐。他会过分投入，忘记吃东西，而她会因为担心没人看管前台而忍着饿肚子。”

他哼了一声，“永远是那个级长啊她。”

“你认识她吗? ”

“点头之交罢了，”他耸耸肩说：“其它学院的学生都努力无视我们。 当然，除了他们故意碰瓷，假装检查自己是否被黑魔法诅咒了的时候。”

“是的，唔，前提是你们平时的所作所为也在一定意义上助长了这种偏见。”

德拉科看起来有点恼怒，也许还带着几分困惑。“我们戴上绿色围巾的那一刻就被你们恨上了。我们就该无视你们那些审视的目光吗？哪怕我们当时只有十一岁？这叫作‘责备受害者’ ，格兰杰。”

“哦，不是，当然没有，”她反驳道，声音有些抖， “我的意思是……因此被人看低是不对的……但话又说回来，你们学院荣誉感过分强了……当然，每个学院都这样，无可厚非……呃，我不知道，德拉科。我也不是无所不知的。”

“有人能来记录一下这一刻吗？” 他扫视了一圈，好像在寻找证人一般。“有人吗？有人听到了吧？赫敏·格兰杰不是无所不知的。”

“你个混蛋，”她笑骂道。“我从未声称自己无所不知。” 他张张嘴准备抢白，她赶忙强调：“当然，我知道很多事。绝大多数事……但肯定不是无所不知。这种说法也太傲慢了。”

她朝他眨眨眼，他笑了起来。

她呻吟了一声，足尖落到了地毯上，伸手抓过床边的睡袍披在肩上。“反正我也不会迟到，浪费大好光阴就没必要了。过会儿你想玩个游戏吗？”

他明显兴奋起来，坏笑着问：“哪一种游戏？”

“Trivia那种，”她回答，得到的回答是他撒娇的撅嘴。她接收到他可怜巴巴的注视，转身离开房间，“从Trivia开始。至于接下来嘛……”

她在淋浴的时候一直在傻笑。

——————

“下午好，西弗勒斯。”赫敏微笑着同她的合伙人打招呼，语调轻快得几乎在歌唱。这是多么美好的一天啊。虽然这个认识过分主观，但她还是希望她退休的老教授也能在这样的日子里收获他应得的幸福。

他只是对她扬了扬眉毛“下午好，格兰杰小姐。你看起来……比平时精神多了。”

她只是笑着挥挥手，绕到他的工作台后去看他正在搅拌的坩埚。里面的液体呈现出完美的绿松石蓝色。

“缓和剂？”

“没错。”

“是不是该……转小火了？在魔药熬制的这个阶段？”

若要说他看她的眼神令人生畏，那都是高估了“令人生畏”这个词。

“我知道，我知道，”她下意识伸出手来做了个安抚的手势，至于其中有多少自我保护的成分就只有她自己知道了。“我只是觉得药剂变成这种蓝色的时候你就会开始降温了。”

她并没有指望他回答这个问题，也完全意识到自己的话对面前这位魔药大师而言是十足的冒犯，是以他的怒吼全然出乎她的意料。“书。翻到第八十七页。”

起初她 没 明白他的意思，直到听到了羊皮纸翻动的沙沙声。她看到他手边的书正在自己翻页。他继续搅动着坩埚里的液体，朗读道，“如果熬制时没有足够的时间保证药剂被充分搅动，可以考虑在最后几步时改为小火熬制。但为了获得最高品质的缓和剂，保持药剂煮沸并持续搅拌20分钟。”然后他顿了顿，傲慢地补充道，“我为了‘最高品质’愿意多费点心力。”

“你是怎么做到的? ”

他挑着眉毛瞪她。“嗯，有些人知道要在烈日当头前按时到岗，因此有时间致力于生产我们赖以谋生的商品——”

“不，不，”她绕到翻开的书那儿，匆匆打断他，“那个！那本书。这个魔咒真高明。我能试试吗？”她没有给他回答的时间，大叫道: “书！ 翻到第二十页! ”成功了，她退回几步，又试了一次，“书！ 翻到第35页。”再一次地，这本大部头遵从了她的命令。

赫敏激动地转向他。“你是对你所有的书都施了这个咒语吗？”

“当然不是，”他毫不掩饰自己的轻蔑。“那完全是在浪费时间和魔法 。” 赫敏刚准备反驳他，他又解释说，“你只需要一个被施以恰当魔咒的置书底座就好了。”

她露出个灿烂的笑容来。“太棒了！ 这是你发明的咒语吗？”赫敏知道自己曾经的教授有一个长长的自创咒语列表，包括但不仅限于重伤过德拉科的那一个。

但其中也包括了让人脚趾甲疯长的咒语，所以他还能发明出些别的什么咒语来确实是未知数。

“恐怕这次我不能居功，这个杰作出自亲爱的菲利斯。”

“弗里维教授？出乎意料还挺实用，不是那种……”

“浪费时间的荒唐发明？”

她笑了，“我本来打算说‘古怪’的，但你比我更了解他。”

她继续自己的拿手好戏：问了成百上千个关于这个咒语的问题。赫敏了解到它不仅可以按照命令翻页，还具备搜索引擎的功能。

“你可以要求它查找特定的信息。书，”他示范道，“翻到第一次提及水仙花的页码。”书本翻到了生死水的配方页。”书，查找水仙花用量最少的魔药。”它再一次翻页，摊开的、泛着微光的书页上大大地写着振奋药剂。

他低头看着她，难得扯起一边嘴角露出点笑意来。“你想要试试看吗，格兰杰小姐？”

她一点也不为自己发出的 那声 小小的尖叫感到羞愧，清了清嗓子，用清晰而有力的声音命令道，“书。查找书里第四个魔药配方。”赫敏不信邪地从选定的那页往回翻，发现前面的内容除了引言致谢与三个魔药配方外什么都没有。

“这太神奇了……”她兴奋地回头问道，“你能给我也做一个吗？”

尽管过去几个月以来他们的关系已经亲近了许多，他的笑仍然会吓到她。这次也不例外。 这是种突然从他的横膈膜处传来的、奇怪又愉悦的声音。尽管总是很短促，但她知道他的快乐是真心实意的。“真高兴我居然知道些你不知道的事情，”他的讥讽并不惹人讨厌。“我周一前给你……等我完成了圣芒戈那笔该死的订单之后。他们是不是在用我们的魔药洗澡啊……？”

赫敏笑容满面地坐回他对面的、自己的工作台前，开始制作乔治为玩笑店订购的迷乱剂。 有时候她好奇自己的魔药到底会被他用来制作什么荒唐的玩意儿，但大部分时候她选择随他去。

打烊前——尽管她今天只工作了半天——她把给乔治的那批货装瓶，仔细地在上面贴上“斯内普 / 格兰杰”的标志，这还是她委托一家麻瓜营销公司做的，漂亮地将“S”和“ G”两个字母融合在一起。

“你明天来吗？”

她看着他，把收拾好的包背到了肩上。她的熬制任务已经完成，所以“周六出勤”也不是真的很有必要。

当然，如果不考虑她也是店主之一这个事实的话。

“我当然可以来。我们需要开始做什么吗？或者，你需要我帮忙一起做圣芒戈的订单吗？”

他狠狠地剜了她一眼，“如果你在昨天，而不是即将截止的现在提出来，还显得更有诚意一点。”

她完全免疫了他的愤怒，笑道：“那么，西弗勒斯，我就当你的答案是不需要了。不过我可以在午餐时来换佩内洛普的班。”

他摆摆手拒绝了这个提议。“没有必要 。 明天我基本都会在店里。不过，克利尔沃特小姐已经为这周六的轮班请过假了，那天不巧我也另有安排。所以到时候，店里就任你发挥了。”

“当然。 我会处理好的。再次感谢你……愿意帮我做那个底座。这对我……的一些私事而言非常有用。”

“知道了知道了。下周一就给你。晚安，格兰杰小姐。”

这个人永远不能得体地接受感激之情。她最后给了他个微笑，挥挥手，然后启程回家。想到等着她回家的“室友”，以及她为他准备的这个惊喜，她不可抑制地情绪高涨。


	10. Chapter 10

第二天醒来的时候，赫敏发现德拉科正笑容灿烂地看着她。“你知道你睡觉打呼吗，格兰杰？”

她的半梦半醒丝毫不影响她用睡意朦胧的沙哑声音愤而还击，“我才不会呢。”

“很可爱，真的，”他补充道，“不是你想象的那种窒息的声音。只是你嗓子眼里发出的很轻的喘息声。很女性化的那种，当然。”他的微笑足以消弭她的愤怒，让她只是翻个白眼就放过他。她照例去卫生间洗漱梳整了一番，然后告诉他，自己准备下楼吃点东西。

“我会等你的。 我想我们今天可以研究研究你房里的藏书。”他的眼神告诉她，这个范围绝不包括《霍格沃茨：一段历史》那种。然而，等她吃完回房的时候，他的兴趣已经转移了。

“我回来了，”她向自己非传统意义上的室友宣布道。

他没有抬头，只是朝她竖起食指，示意她过会儿再说话。她有点来气，考虑到她是他唯一的同伴，她以为他见到自己的时候会更兴奋一点的。

赫敏在自己的房间里忙来忙去，发出比平时更大的动静，带着几分孩子气地想要分散他的注意力。

最后他抬起头来，咂了咂舌。“天哪，你真没耐心，我的小格兰芬多。还摔抽屉。真粗鲁。”

“哦，抱歉，你在说话吗？对不起，我没想到我们还要聊天，所以就把你的声音屏蔽了。” 她正对着镜子，小心翼翼地梳理着自己的卷发，每一根睫毛上都写满了无辜。

“谁又能想到你这么任性呢？我猜你是独生女吧……”

“彼此彼此。”她用梳子比了比梳妆镜中倒映的德拉科，又比了比自己。德拉科毫不掩饰自己的笑意。

“你难道一点也不好奇，到底是什么东西——甚至在我美丽的女巫在场的情况下——吸引了我的注意力吗？”

唔……她确实不怎么好奇，但是恭维话似乎确实在一定程度上影响了她。赫敏并不完全清楚自己所有的软肋，但她可以坦率地承认德拉科 · 马尔福很快就会变成其中一个。

她坐在小软凳上转过身来，翘起二郎腿，凶巴巴道，“说吧，我正等着答案呢。”

“温柔点，亲爱的，我很脆弱的。”

她只是对他挑了挑眉做回应。他笑了笑，不再装腔作势。

“好吧，好吧。既然你问了……我在读关于澳大利亚的书。”

赫敏的心跳停了一拍，颤抖着清了清嗓子。“澳大利亚？”

“你看，我发现你桌上有一本旅游宣传册。而我在那里，”他指着画框不远处的柜子，“看到了一份魔法部的文件，允许你五年内使用门钥匙无限次数出入境澳洲。”

她别扭地换了个姿势，等待着他的那些，她根本不愿考虑、更不可能回应的下文。但他丝毫没有察觉，继续兴奋地说下去，“我把这些信息拼凑起来，猜到了你经常去那里度假。 于是，”他扬了扬手中的书，“我发现我这里有一本旅行书，里面详细介绍了所有主要的巫师社区，以及其周边的麻瓜文化。餐厅，购物区，药材店，等等。你知道狐媚子灭剂的重要原料，紫蜘蛛兰，只在澳洲生长吗？还有，麻瓜们还声称，”他压低音量腹诽，“你的朋友洛夫古德肯定喜欢这个……他们那儿还有长着口袋的动物？真荒唐对吧！我也觉得！”

赫敏努力压下情绪思考起他的话来，同时也没忘记强颜欢笑。她还没准备好。还没有准备好面对亲生父母遗忘自己的现实。她不愿意承认自己是因为一个愚蠢的决定而变成孤儿的。并且看起来……她也不再需要承认了。他正用小狗一样湿漉漉的大眼睛望着她，显然对自己很满意，所以急切地等待着她的认同与赞扬。

她抛开所有那些思绪，解释道：“他们那儿确实有长着口袋的动物。例如袋鼠，雌性袋鼠都有一个育儿袋，用来抚养它们的后代，直到它们能够独立生活为止。”

他笑着嘲弄她，“你得找个机会证明给我看，格兰杰。”

所以他们花了大半天的时间计划一趟前往澳大利亚的旅行，一趟只有赫敏明白、他们永远不会进行的旅行。赫敏已经去过澳大利亚了，就在战后。她去找她的父母，当地的魔咒专家却告诉她，恢复记忆的风险太大了。弗兰克和简 · 格兰杰幸福健康；而她将不得不作茧自缚，承担自己当年“让他们相信自己是一对无子却相爱的夫妻”的苦果。

德拉科说他会带她去布里斯班的一家日式餐厅，纽卡斯尔一家偏僻的稀有魔药店，在海里游泳，探索内陆，做她心里想做的任何事情。此时此刻，她无比渴望自己的室友能从这幅画像中走出来，像个活生生的人那样走出来。他们谈了好几个小时，她忘记了午餐、西弗勒斯和她的店，还有她施了无声咒的门外的一切。

那晚她并没有急着回房。同哈利闲聊时她有些心烦意乱，想着德拉科，想着他的画像、他的一小段记忆对她生活细节的观察是怎样的敏锐。她不敢想象他耗费了多少心力才通过这些细节拼凑出她的“爱好”，并且瞒着她为她策划了一个浪漫的惊喜，尽管他的一切推论都合乎逻辑，却——不可避免地——与实情相去甚远。事实上，她压根儿不想去澳大利亚，因为她知道无论她是否需要面对自己的父母，这趟旅行都只会以心碎告终。但她知道，真正重要的不是他提议的内容，而是这份旅行计划背后的、他甜蜜的心意。

但等两人一起洗完碗，哈利提议一起看部电影的时候，她还是拒绝了，表明自己可能想在睡前再读会儿书。

她也确实这样做了，虽然她阅读的主要内容是安娜斯·尼恩一类的，而非哈利可能认为的、探讨教育或哲学意义的大部头。看到她这么快就回来了，德拉科非常高兴，几乎带了几分感激。作为对这个，以及早些时候他贴心的计划的补偿，她并未多扭捏便进入了正题，开始了两人私密的小游戏。

“她一点点含住他。”赫敏慢慢地读着。 “他让她说她想要他。接着他会问：‘今晚你想要我怎么做？你身体的哪部分最需要我？’ ”

“她呻吟着：‘我已经湿透了。’，哀求着：‘我的嘴巴最需要你，我想要你进来，直到深深地填满我为止。’”

赫敏大胆地效仿起来，在念到主人公恳切的哀求时，她顽皮地含住自己的食指尖，舔舐着，吮吸着。她双脚踩在床上，膝盖打开，不过是念了几段书的空当，她那条特意为他准备的浅紫色内裤也被浸出了一抹更深的颜色来。这幅美景让她的“情人”兴奋地低吼了一声。

她的字句引得德拉科呼吸粗重，“你呢，赫敏？你会让我拥有哪一部分？我能把你那漂亮的粉色嘴唇据为己有吗？”

她放下书，把注意力完全集中在画像上，看着德拉科的手紧紧地按在被高高撑起的裤子上。“如果我让你选择，你会怎么选? ” 她引诱着他。 “你想拥有我的哪一部分? ”

“操…我全部都要。至于你的嘴唇……”他呻吟着，闭上眼睛，仿佛在想象那个画面。 “我可以从那里开始。我会按住你的后脑，慢慢地从那里插进去。”

“做给我看。” 赫敏含湿了两根手指，然后拨开了内裤，看着它们一寸寸没入自己腿间的细缝。 “告诉我你打算怎样占有我。”

他似乎被她勾住了魂，好一会儿才回过神来，在她的注视下小心翼翼地抽出皮带、解开裤头，直勾勾的视线让她觉得自己在欣赏他特意准备的节目一样。他的裤子顺着修长的双腿滑至脚踝，然后落在地上。德拉科跪坐在沙发上，以一种慢得磨人的速度上下套弄，关注着她，等着她跟上他的节奏。“这是……”她顿了顿，才勉强找回些理智来，“这是你想要占有我的方式吗？”她抽出手指来重新含住，想象着他的味道，随着他的频率在口中进进出出。

“妈的……对，就是这样，继续……”

在那之后，所有的话语都失去了意义，他们的意图从互相诱惑的前戏转向了如出一辙的自我满足。赫敏背靠在身后的枕头上，微微抬臀，将内裤顺着双腿褪下，将赤裸的腿心完全暴露在他的视线里。她专注地挑弄着自己的阴蒂，激起一波又一波无与伦比的快感，隐隐注意到德拉科的动作也在随着她的节奏愈发激烈起来。

他真是该死的迷人，她不禁有些分神，他苍白的皮肤，轮廓分明的线条，脖颈上因忍耐而暴起的青筋。她看着他鼓胀而坚硬的性器，想象着如他所言，将它一寸不差地含进去。 “操，格兰杰。 真他妈爽……你快到了吗？”

她几乎发不出声音，只能点了点头，强忍着呻吟呜咽道，“是的，天啊，德拉科……”他的名字低了下去，化作一声难耐的喘息。

“那就为我高潮吧，”他也在强撑着，咆哮着命令道。他的身体早已撑不住端正的坐姿，空着的那只手紧紧嵌入了沙发背。

他们几乎同时高潮，感受着战栗狠狠冲刷着每一寸神经。他定定地望着她，将她最激烈的愉悦与战栗都尽收眼底，而她也撑着没有合上眼睛，不愿错过他的每一个表情。身体与视觉的双重冲击让她几乎无法控制自己，只能无意识地大张着嘴，以期无声的尖叫与呻吟能在死亡般的快感浪潮中救她一命。

第二天早上她起得太晚了，在她短暂的魔药店经营历史里，她第一次比营业时间推迟了将近十分钟才开店。赫敏讨厌迟到，但是现在她面颊泛红四肢惫懒，为此迟到一次无疑是值得的。

赫敏一整天都有些心烦意乱。周六的客流量通常很大，但今天只有零星几位顾客。一到午饭时间，她就坐立不安地打电话给隔壁的咖啡店，想要给无所事事了一上午的自己换换心情。这家咖啡店本身不提供外卖，但是他们总是愿意为魔药店破例。作为交换，店里放着落灰的无用原材料都会被西弗勒斯挑挑拣拣，仍有食用价值的那些则会被当作人情送过去。

圣芒戈的订单已经完成了，坩埚也都打扫干净了。只有后台还熬着一批提神剂，几乎不需要人盯着。本周的库存目标圆满达成，供应商与特殊订单客户都也联系过了……

他们真应该给佩内洛普加薪，她认真起来简直事无巨细。

还不到下午两点，赫敏的思绪已经不止一次地飘回前夜，就连她的身体都还没忘记当时的激情。

这种关系很奇怪，如果“奇怪”是一个恰当的词的话。考虑到“关系”是建立在两个活人之间的社会性连结，她认为“奇怪”或许比其它词都要更准确。每每她深想自己的处境，她都不可避免地感到撕扯般的苦楚。她的朋友们会怎么想呢？更重要的是，那个本该理性思考就事论事的赫敏·格兰杰又会怎么想呢？

但是，她也想告诉那个赫敏·格兰杰，是时候将她所谓“理性”的评断抛到一边了。这种关系伤害了谁吗？更不用说，她在自己的房间里放松一番时又真正错过了什么紧要事吗？比如百无聊赖间找麦克拉根泄欲，又或者是其它屡战屡败的约会？拜托。她现在的所作所为和当时“利用考迈克好好款待自己”相比别无二致，唯一不同的不过是现在的她拥有了更多的隐私，节省了一大笔酒钱而已。

更不用说，在过去几年的耳濡目染里，赫敏终于学会了顺其自然，活在当下。简 · 格兰杰当然认为她带赫敏去哈罗德的假期计划会实现。弗兰克 · 格兰杰肯定没料到自己刚从最喜欢的咖喱餐厅出来后不久就会将前半生忘得一干二净。

科林 · 克里维在对着球场——金妮 · 韦斯莱正在扫帚上练习一个从未尝试过的招式——按下快门时肯定不相信那会是此生最后一次。

赫敏学会了如何享受生活中美好的事物。她不需要时时刻刻忧心各种不确定性，活得战战兢兢。如果与德拉科 · 马尔福的画像一起，用视线与言语互相探索彼此的身体能为她带来快乐的话，她并不真的介意让一个死人一饱眼福，同时最大限度地享受他的馈赠。

魔药店一般一到下午四点就准时关门了，周六的工作时间则更短。通常来说，如果是她留到最后的话——除非她手头熬制的魔药离不开人盯着——她都会在四点零一分准时锁门回家。然而，对于佩内洛普经常在店里花上好几个小时替他们清理善后一事，她不可避免地有点内疚(还有一点不舒服，因为她在家也这么做，等着哈利为她收拾残局) ，所以今天她决定稍微花点时间收拾一下仓库。

她正在整理货架深处的药材，提神剂也安静地在坩埚里冒着泡，外面突然传来了开门的声音，紧接着一阵清脆的笑声由远及近。

听起来很像佩内洛普 · 克利尔沃特的声音。

赫敏蹑手蹑脚地摸到门边，从半开的门缝里探出头来，发现自己那得体又恭敬的雇员正坐在收银台上，腿正缠着一个男人的腰，双手深深地埋在他的头发里。男人弯着腰，大半张脸埋在她颈间，高高竖起的衣领遮住了他大部分的面部特征。

赫敏一般不喜欢多管闲事，但这真的太不合适了。如果她对此视而不见，西弗勒斯会怎么想？她推开门走了进去，清了清嗓子：“克利尔沃特小姐——”

两个偷情的人都直起了身。佩内洛普的眼睛愣愣地望着赫敏，还有旁边那个高个子巫师，他光滑的黑发从佩内洛普僵住的指间滑落下来。

黑头发巫师。

赫敏眨了眨眼。“西弗勒斯? ”

从她认识这个男人以来，她见过西弗勒斯 · 斯内普冷笑、坏笑、似笑非笑，甚至偶尔还咧嘴大笑。然而，现在的他却带着一种她从没见过的自得，笑得就像只偷了腥的猫。

“格兰杰小姐。如果我们打扰了你的工作，我向你道歉。我们没想到你会留到这么晚。”

“我……没有。你们没有打扰到我。我只是在收拾……什么鬼啊西弗勒斯？！”那个混蛋居然还有胆子嘲笑她的惊愕。

佩内洛普仍然盯着赫敏，一幅担心自己会被她吃掉——或者炒掉——的呆怔样。说实话，赫敏正忙着在惊讶之余挤出个笑容来。如果这世上还有人值得收获幸福，收获一份单纯的爱意的话，她曾长期受难的合伙人定然榜上有名。

她只是在努力不将他所拥有的、真实的感情和自己只能勉强算做性幻想的那一段相比较，努力不让自己的艳羡倾泻而出。

他们都还没来得及回答她的问题，她就摆摆手道，“算了。说实话，这不关我的事。只是……”她哑了哑，最后还是困扰地叹了口气，“或许换个地方。佩内洛普昨天刚打扫过收银台。”

斯内普又咯咯地笑了起来，“格兰杰小姐，你都不知道这星期以来我们清理过多少次收银台。”

“梅林的尖帽子，”她喃喃道，“周一见。”

她快步从他们身边走过，努力无视身后两人重新开始的打情骂俏，不再回头。

她重新坚定了那个念头：人生太过短暂，她不应该把精力浪费在思考自己应该做什么而不是想要做什么。所以，她坦然接受了等待着她的、漫长而迷人的夜晚，放任自己被她新上任的“非典型情人”、以及他天鹅绒般的声音所诱惑。


	11. Chapter 11

周一走进店里，对上佩内洛普 · 克利尔沃特的眼睛时，赫敏已经没有那么尴尬了。

“早上好，赫敏。”年轻的女人向她打了个招呼，又继续垂头清点抽屉里的加隆纳特。

赫敏尽可能地表现得和蔼可亲，并且一如往常地擅长此道。尽管如此，她也没有逗留太久，在简短的问候之后，她迅速走进了熬药室。

“来得正是时候，”她的合伙人慢吞吞地说，“我刚刚完成了你要的底座。”

从周六晚上起，她便一直同她的幽灵情人呆在一起，永无止境的甜蜜让她几乎忘记了那个令人神往的置书底座。直到她不情愿地在这个阳光明媚的周一早上睁开眼睛，才重新想起了她不得不尽快动工的新订单，想起了为他准备的礼物。她快速收拾整齐便出了门。当她离开的时候，德拉科还在画框里睡觉，他的衬衫和裤子在地板上皱作一团，他的身体像猫一样在沙发上伸展开来，只有毛毯的一角虚虚盖住了重点部位。毫不夸张地说，他正是诱惑的化身，让她心甘情愿地沉沦。

“哦，非常感谢！”

西弗勒斯一言不发地用漂浮咒把它取到她面前。她仔细研究了一番它的基本结构，发现它上面还有一个伸缩咒，让它可以立在地板上，像那些传统的置书底座一样展示书籍里的内容。这简直不能更完美了！她可以把它放在画像的前面，德拉科将能够在她不在的时候阅读无数的书籍来打发时间。

那个“等翻修竣工就把他搬走”的念头早已消失无踪。自从她拒绝了挪走族谱挂毯为画像腾地方的提议后，哈利就再也没提起过这一茬了。她甚至希望他已经完全忘记了这幅画像的存在。

不过，说句公道话，过去一周——甚至更久——以来，她也很少见到哈利。

“格兰杰小姐。”

她抬起头，发现西弗勒斯正盯着她。“也许你有问题想问？关于上周六的事？”

这让她无忧无虑的情绪低落下来，取而代之的是一种微妙的不适感，毕竟没有人想要对自己前任教授的性生活了解如此多。赫敏对他皱了皱鼻子。“不用了吧，我认为我已经知道足够多的细节了，非常感谢。”

“我不希望你产生不好的想法，认为我在占我们亲爱的克利尔沃特小姐的便宜什么的。”

“老实说，我从来没有这么想过。不过，事后看来，这个观点或许也有道理，毕竟你是她的雇主。”

“正如我最初所担心的那样。我们甚至立了个类似不可饶恕咒的东西，保证我们之间发生的任何事情都不会以任何形式影响到她的本职工作。”

“好吧，就周六的情况来看，我想说她同意这个条款简直是得不偿失。你看起来就很想给她加薪，”她打趣道。

他斜睨了她一眼，似乎表达了认同，又很快澄清，“我绝不会打破这个咒语。只有这样做才是合适的。”

赫敏好奇地问道: “你们开始多久了？”

他偏着头想了想，“大概有几周了吧。”

她点点头，知道从自己这位老教授口中套出细节来不容易。“你们之前有没有……你知道，有没有发生过什么？在霍格沃茨的时候？”

“天啊，姑娘，当然没有。我一生做过不少坏事，但还没有你想象中那么无可救药。”

“对不起。我不是有意冒犯的。只是……只是有点太突然了，才会猜测过去你们之间是否发生过什么。”

“除了我告诉你的这些以外什么都没有，而且，格兰杰小姐，说实话，平时为了满足你刨根问底的好奇心，我已经够任劳任怨了。”

她扯开一个笑容，想到他——某种意义上——爱她丝毫不亚于爱他正在交往的女巫，她不禁心下一暖。当然了，不是同一种类型的爱，但赫敏很少感受到这种爱意，这种亦父亦兄的……友谊？赫敏或许已经失去了自己的血缘至亲，但她有哈利。还有西弗勒斯。看起来她在战争结束后慢慢找到了自己新的家庭。

“我很高兴，西弗勒斯，看到你那么开心。你很开心，对吧？” 他哼了一声。当然啦，他从不愿意表露自己的情感与欲望，但她能够自己从蛛丝马迹里找到端倪。过去几周以来，他的眼尾一直带着笑意，肩膀也放松了许多。他很开心，毋庸置疑。

她举起底座向他示意。“再次感谢你。它真的会派上用场的。”当然，她心底里认定他对它真正的“大用场”一无所知。

他看起来有点别扭，咕哝了一声当作回答，赫敏把这看作她离开的信号。

她半只腿都踏出门边后他才状似无意的补充道，“当然，你需要先对书施咒，放到底座上才有用。”

“你怎么不早说呀，”她跺跺脚，撅着嘴走回去，抱着胳膊等着伟大的斯内普教授小课堂开课。

他和过去一样的严厉没耐心，所幸经过简短的演示和两次失败的尝试之后，赫敏就记住了咒语，并捏了捏他的胳膊表示感激。他又哼了一声，这让她笑得更开心了。

工作结束后她绕到前台，停在了佩内洛普身边。“你真的很擅长打理这里。我不知道没有你我们该怎么办。这么多娇气的原料一定会把我们逼疯的。”

“我……谢谢你。我很感激，”她语气谦逊，看起来非常触动。

“这就是为什么我相信你会照顾好他。”赫敏表明了自己真正想说的话。“世界上没有比西弗勒斯 · 斯内普更敏感更娇气的人了。” 她扯起一个无奈的笑，看到佩内洛普用同样的表情回应她。这个问题上她们完全达成了一致。

——————

“我有东西要送给你。”赫敏说，为这份绝妙的礼物而激动不已。

“用身外之物来讨好我，赫敏？你真是个老古董。”他笑着看着她蹦蹦跳跳的身影。

她慢慢靠近画像，将身后那个底座直接放在了离画布只有一英尺远的画框正前方，然后放了本书在上面。她迅速挥动魔杖，用西弗勒斯教给她的咒语激活了那本大部头，同时期待地看着德拉科。

“这是什么？”他问，一如往常地好奇但矜持。

“让它打开第一章的第一页，”她提示道，仍然激动不已。

他戏剧性地清了清嗓子，朗诵道：“书，把你自己翻开到第一章的第一页。”

书页周围蒙起一圈柔和的金光，书慢慢被翻开。最初几页的前言和致谢文章仿佛被一阵微风拂过般快速翻了过去，直到光芒渐渐褪去，书页完全静止，德拉科对着面前摊开的、赫敏那本新书第一章的第一页目瞪口呆。

在没有任何指示的情况下，他接着命令道：“书，翻到下一页。”

随着剩余的书页减少，这种轻柔的光芒也随着书页的翻动而起伏。德拉科依依不舍地抬头看向她，脸上露出了灿烂的笑容。“你这个美丽聪明的女巫。”

她红了脸，耸耸肩回应他的称赞，并且试着不要为了，这句称赞来自一个已死之人、且还是她注定无法拥有的已死之人而太过伤心。

德拉科又低下头去，一遍遍下达不同的指令，测试这个基座的能力范围。“翻页” ，“翻到第四章” ，“翻到between这个词第一次出现的页码”之类的。

“最后这个还真是没料到，”她沉吟道。

他耸耸肩，继续研究这本书。“我想到的第一个词。”

“你喜欢这个礼物吗？”最后她咬着下唇问道。

“不然呢？我当然喜欢！” 他们都笑了起来。赫敏坐在床边，看着他研究自己的新玩具。“我现在永远也不用担心没有书可读了。我是说，毕竟我住在你的房间里，”他打趣道，直勾勾地盯着她那塞得满当当的书架。

赫敏咬住后槽牙，希望他不要说什么“以后”或者“等他出来以后”。谢天谢地，他今天并没有提起这茬，让她得以若无其事地望着他，享受此时此刻的快乐，继续自欺欺人，逃避令人沮丧的现实。

客厅里的钟敲响九点半的时候，赫敏决定去吃点东西。她把一本新书放在基座上，让德拉科有事可做，然后溜进厨房准备做点简餐，并且，惊讶地发现哈利也在那里。

“哦！哈利，你吓了我一跳。我以为你可能出去了。或者已经回去睡觉了。”

他对她皱了皱眉头，“今天可是周一。”

“对，”她顿了顿，似乎在质疑这句话的真实性，然后遭受了毁灭性的打击。“对哦！周一！哦，哈利，我真抱歉。我周六去店里轮班，昨天下午又开始了一个新订单，我想我过得有点儿昼夜颠倒了。”

“你不必道歉。我偶尔也可以自己看电影的。只是，赫敏……你没事吧？”

她眨了眨眼，真诚的困惑却因为这个动作而傻气起来。“没事？当然，我很好，哈利。”

“只是……我最近很少见到你。”

赫敏嗤笑一声，从橱柜里拿了片面包出来。“你还好意思说呢。好多个晚上都不在家，起床的时间也奇奇怪怪。坦率地说，我都觉得你交了个秘密女友而拒绝告诉我，这让我非常生气。”她笑容灿烂，显然一点儿也不生他的气。

他的眉头皱得更深了。“那么你有在和谁约会吗？”

“什么？当然没有。你怎么会这么想？”

“好吧，”他从抽屉里摸出把她怎么找都没找到的黄油刀。“你刚刚才说自己昼夜颠倒，现在反倒因为我作息不规律就指责起我藏匿神秘情人了。所以，这就是你在拼命掩饰的小秘密吗？”

去他的“哈利从不评头论足，哈利从不多管闲事”。“不，哈利，我没在和任何人约会。”

“和麦克拉根也没有？”

“哦，亲爱的梅林，没有。我很久没见过他了，自从德拉科……我是说，你知道，马尔福的画像……自从它搬进来以后。谢天谢地。那是一个错误，一个我不需要再犯的错误。老实说，我不敢相信你对那件事居然没有多说些什么。”她拼命掩饰自己的脱口而出，并试图夸大麦克拉根一事的讨论价值来转移视线，希望哈利没有注意到她的小秘密。这个计划似乎比她想象中要奏效，哈利只是看着她将花生酱涂满面包片，不断地点头表达赞同。

不幸的是，她话音才刚落，哈利便评论道：“自从，德，拉，科，嗯？顺便问一下，这是怎么回事？你已经有几周没抱怨他对你的性暗示和评头论足了。”

她咬了一口匆匆做好的三明治，非常希望能立刻回到自己的房间去，“他最近表现得很好。已经好几天没对我的出身或是穿着发表过不友善评论了。”

“嗯。”之后哈利就安静了下来，忙着清理赫敏在倒台上留下的面包屑。“只是最近你都闷在房间里。我想知道你是否……你是否还过得开心。”

她停止了咀嚼，把头凑向他，发现他脸上写满了真诚的忧虑。“为什么会觉得我不开心呢？”

“我只是……赫敏，你最近见过罗恩吗？”

“上次在陋居见过之后就没有了。怎么了，他没事吧？”她问道，突然有点担心。

“他很好。非常好，真的。他……他订婚了。和苏珊 · 伯恩斯。我只是想知道这是不是症结所在……你不知道？”

她目瞪口呆地盯着他：罗恩 · 韦斯莱订婚了？

“罗恩……他在和苏珊约会？”赫敏忙于惊叹自己的消息竟如此闭塞，直到她意识到，“等等，这就是你的推测？以为我很抑郁，把自己关在房间里日渐憔悴？” 考虑到她最近究竟在忙什么，哈利的结论实在是该死地可笑。她大笑起来。“哦不，哈利，我没有。我真为他感到高兴。真的。或许有点生气他居然没想到要跟我说一声，当然啦，不过罗恩向来不太会为别人着想。”她笑着埋怨了一句。这正是他们分手的原因，但她也是真心实意地为他感到高兴。

“嗯，他并不总是能顾全大局。有时候在细节上也粗心大意。他只是不会思考那么多，赫敏，”他笑了一声，“但我知道他是想告诉你的。甚至可能还会因为我越俎代庖生气呢。只是我……我有点担心你，又实在想不出别的什么原因了。”

他突然严肃起来，放下了手里的抹布。“听着，我知道我很忙，但我确实注意到了一些问题。你是一个有点宅的人，当然，但从来不会到这种地步。你今天吃午饭了吗？”

他的担忧给了她当头一棒。她还没有意识到自己最近变得多么不同，也没有意识到别人会对这种改变作何感想。她认真地回答他，希望这能让他放松下来，“哈利，我很好。真的。我从店里回来的路上吃了点东西。我为罗恩感到高兴，魔药店运转得很好，一切都好。”

他举起双手来，表示自己相信她。“我只是有点担心你。你照顾了我很长时间。现在轮到我来照顾你了。”

这种时刻往往都让已经失去了家庭的赫敏深感哈利就是她的家人。如果是别人这么说的话，她可能会对这种“她需要被人照顾迁就”的暗示感到恼火，但若这个人是哈利，只会让她觉得非常窝心。

“谢谢你，哈利。”她向前一步，胳膊虚虚地环上了他的腰，而他则搂着她的肩膀。

“有什么需要就说，赫敏。”她只是无声地点了点头。

她上楼回房的时候思考着刚才的谈话。

罗恩。要结婚了。

她从没想过会有这么一天。或者更确切地说，她曾经这样设想过，不过那时她以为同他一起走进教堂的人会是自己。她只是很惊讶这一切来得那么快，他那么快便大剌剌地从他们分手的沼泽里走了出来。不是说同麦克拉根发生了些什么就罪不可赦，但赫敏至少都——出于尊重——并未将自己感情生活的新进展宣扬到人尽可知的地步。

哈利觉得她很消沉。赫敏不确定若是让他知道了自己每晚在房间里做的事就能改变他的看法。或者说，她担心这反而会让他更加坚定“她有些病态了”的念头。

她进门时心烦意乱，没有第一时间同德拉科问好。

“一切还好吗，格兰杰？”

“什么？哦，是的，一切都很好。”

他盯着她，微微皱起眉头。“我得说，你看起来可不太好。疤头惹你生气了吗？”

“我真希望你别再那样叫他了。说这个绰号‘幼稚’都是对所有孩子的侮辱。”

“好吧，”他勉强应承，笑着摇了摇头。“波特那个混蛋说了什么，惹得我美丽的女巫不高兴了？”

她终于被他逗笑了。“德拉科！别这么讨人厌。哈利很贴心的。他只是……有点担心我。”她欲言又止，希望他不要追问——

“为什么? ”

——为什么。

“他担心我是不开心才成日闷在房间里的。”

德拉科嗤笑一声。“那么我猜你成功打消了他的疑虑？我是说，我当然不是要你告诉他你每晚在我的注视下做尽了顽皮事，但找个借口，说你正忙着想办法把我弄出来大概不是什么难事吧？”

他若有所思地顿了顿，又补充道：“说起这个，考虑到真实触碰抚摸到你的代价是不能再时时刻刻盯着你，我不介意再在这儿多待几天。”

他给了她一个足以浸湿内裤的微笑，但是赫敏只能感受到一阵惊惶。她一直沉浸在他们的小游戏中，甚至开始自欺欺人，盼望着他或许已经放弃了他那荒唐的念头，那坚信自己仍然活着的想法。

“是的.……”她清了清嗓子，“我明天要去店里检查一下我昨天开始熬的魔药。也许我出门的时候可以跟进一些信息。”她根本不知道自己要编造怎样的信息蒙混过关。到目前为止，哪怕是她对于“古怪画像”这条线的研究都陷入了死胡同。

“好吧，”德拉科叹了口气，“如果你不得不出门的话。但我会想你的，亲爱的。记得给我留一本新书看。”

赫敏试图回以微笑，但她心底不可抑制的恐慌还是露出了一丝破绽。她告诉他她太累了——这的确是实话，但她根本整夜都在床上翻来覆去全无睡意。她已经好几天没怎么睡觉了，但通常都是忙于做愉快的事情。今夜，旧日的罪恶感又一次浮出了水面。想到自己无法承受失信于他而带来的痛苦，明天开始，她得更加拓宽自己研究的思路。


	12. Chapter 12

赫敏走进店里，门上的铃铛叮当作响。佩内洛普朝她点点头，示意自己正在招待顾客，抽不开身。赫敏清楚，他们能招到她真的很幸运。她的社交技能非常出色，这是西弗勒斯明显缺乏的，且在这方面赫敏也经验有限。

(当然，赫敏没有预见到招聘她的决定同时也为西弗勒斯带来了好运。)

一些顾客问的问题足以让她把自己的头皮都给扯下来。

“等等，你是说我得用火把坩埚烧热？”

路过他们时她不禁摇摇头，默默在心底列举了一长串用加热咒熬制魔药的弊端，但忍着一言不发地走了进去。

西弗勒斯正坐在里间的一条木凳上，极其小心地搅拌着魔药。

“那个枯燥乏味的女巫还在纠缠克利尔沃特小姐吗？”

赫敏笑着点点头。他做了个鬼脸作为回应，但手上的动作却半分没停。

“那是给圣芒戈的镇静剂吗？”那可是他们最赚钱的合同。在过去的几个月里，他们一直是巫师医院所有医疗魔药的独家供货方。虽然他们已经讨论过外包一些繁杂的基础工作，但西弗勒斯仍然坚持亲力亲为。

“是的。”

她的搭档可真是一个话多的男人。

他终于抬头看了她一眼，眉毛几乎都要没入发际线里去了。这对他而言已经是难得一见的好颜艺了。

“如果我没看错的话，你应该好好注意自己的身体。你昨晚睡觉了吗，格兰杰小姐？”

“睡得不太好，”她抱怨道。的确，自从她与德拉科的画像建立亲密关系以来，她一直没得到过什么像样的休息。在他们的夜间活动与最近重新被提上日程的画像诅咒魔法研究相比，睡眠的重要性明显已经退居二线。“我最近一直有事在忙，不是店里的事，”她赶忙补充，生怕他以为自己在赚外快，“只是点私事。”

“希望不是什么大事。”

很长一段时间以来，在他不屑一顾的语气中，赫敏除了兴致缺缺以外什么也读不出来，但现在，她已经能够领会他的微妙暗示了。他是真的很关心她，而且这种关怀令她迫不及待地想要回应。

“不，不……只是我似乎得到了一幅画像。”

赫敏突然醍醐灌顶，屁股还没挨上座椅沿又重新激动地跳了起来。

“我怎么没想到问问你呢！……西弗勒斯，你或许知道为什么马尔福家族的成员会在死后受到某种恶咒的诅咒吗？”

过去几周以来，赫敏从未想过要和她的搭档商讨这个问题。他本身并不是魔法专家，魔咒学也不是他的专长，所以她自然而然地越过了他，从其它渠道以获得信息。

然而现在，她为着自己没有换个角度思考这个问题而深感自己的疏忽和愚蠢。他或许对诅咒本身并不了解，但对背后的原因、施咒的人会有头绪。一个前食死徒肯定会知道谁有能力完成这件事。她现在快被自己的愚钝气死了。

“我可以想出无数理由来解释为什么他们中的任何一个会被诅咒，但你的问题太模糊，我需要更具体的细节。”

她叹了口气，坐回之前的椅子里。“当然。我是说，细节。是德拉科的画像。他是和哈利上个月继承的遗产一起送来的，但看起来好像是被诅咒了。我一直在调查这件事，希望能帮到他。它。我也不知道该怎么称呼了。”

他再次扬起眉毛，她知道这是对她错误使用代词的不满。“我累了，好吧，”她为自己辩解道。“不管怎么说，我什么也没找到，但我感觉糟透了。他不该是现在这个样子……不是一幅正常的画像。我在想他也许是被下了恶咒？又或者是制作时出了差错？”

“画像……？” 西弗勒斯似乎正在思考她的话。他搁下长柄勺，调了小火，全神贯注地看向她。“德拉科 · 马尔福有一幅画像？” 他看上去非常不确定，这让她有点紧张。

“确实如此。它现在就挂在我的房间里。然而——对我和马尔福来说——不幸的是，他似乎没有意识到自己是一幅画像。”

“这听上去非常不合常理。甚至卢修斯也还没有委托绘制他的画像。一般来说，马尔福家族的族长都会选择在五十岁的年纪留下他们——既有男子气概又才智双全——的英姿供后世瞻仰。”

她忍不住短促地冷笑了一声，又赶忙道歉。“对不起。 我不应该不尊重死者。但不管怎么说，他肯定拥有一幅画像，因为它正挂在我的房间里呢。也许他的家人知道决战将近十分凶险，所以才力排众议为他画了一幅？”

“或许吧……如果我要求看一看这幅画像，会不会太不恰当了？我发现我有点过分好奇了。”

“当然不会。如果你愿意的话，今晚就可以。我一清算完这个月的账目就可以回家。老实说，我很感激能听一听其他人的意见。目前为止，我的努力毫无成果。”

西弗勒斯同意了。赫敏很欣慰自己找到了另一个聪明人来共同解决这个问题。她非常希望能尽快摆脱自己“欺骗德拉科画像”所带来的罪恶感。不过，考虑到西弗勒斯同死者的关系，这样贸然把他牵涉进来又让她有点内疚。

以及，当然，她心底还不合时宜地冒出了一丝忧伤的酸涩，一想到她同画像之间诡异的……感情？

不，这个词或许并不准确，太正式了，太真实了。

她同画像之间诡异的互动终有一天会结束。这对她而言只有益处，她想。她不愿意承认自己已经十分依赖他这个事实。他能够越早变回那些刻板的、无趣的普通画像，她才能越快地把自己的生活拉回正轨。这应该让她感到轻松，而不是现在正在撕扯她的、浓重的焦虑与悲伤。

她忙完后立即启程回家，同斯内普相约直接在格里莫广场见面。赫敏同哈利聊了很久，直到她的合伙人姗姗来迟。

“波特。”

哈利从没在西弗勒斯的冷酷面前打过退堂鼓，他露出个有些孩子气的笑容，问道：“哟，西弗勒斯。在店里好好照顾赫敏了吗？”

“当然。”

他们一般言尽于此：西弗勒斯用一个词应付问题，哈利十分满意他的别扭。

“我只是要给他看看那幅画像。也许他能帮我找出问题所在。 或者，至少，找出谁会这样对待马尔福。”

哈利摆摆手表示自己知道了，继续为自己的魁地奇皮具抛光，他每三四天就要这样做一次，搞得像某种神圣的仪式一样。

赫敏领着西弗勒斯走上狭窄的台阶，来到她的卧室门前。“我只是想要提醒你，他看起来非常真实。我知道……你和他们家关系很近……”赫敏换位思考，想到若是别人如此冷漠客观地谈起自己的旧人，哪怕对方只是幅画像，都不可抑制地感到难过。与旧人的画像交谈是否能让人释怀？又或者不过是揭开一道正在愈合的伤疤？这是她这样一个麻瓜出身的巫师从未思考过的。在麻瓜的世界里，人死不能复生，一个或大或小的葬礼之后，所有人都会放下过去，继续自己的生活。从情感的角度考虑，画像的存在实在是诡异得令她好奇。怪诞中透着让人喘不过气来的压抑。

“我向你保证，我准备好了。”

西弗勒斯耐心地等她开门，一道走了进去。德拉科笑容灿烂地迎接她。“你迟到了，小狮子。被我那油腻腻的教父缠得脱不开身？”

斯内普从她身后眯着眼睛走了出来，她的面颊瞬间变得通红。德拉科也呆在原地，愣愣地瞪着那个巫师。

一时间，房里寂静得连针落地的声音都能被捕捉到。三个人互相凝视着对方，一动不动，宛如某种对峙。

最后，还是斯内普向前迈了一步，探身更加专注地研究起画像来。

“这个，”他果断地下结论，“不是一幅画像。”

赫敏感到自己的世界崩塌了。

——————

德拉科朝着自己的教父咧嘴一笑。他很高兴对方没花多少时间就接受了自己处境的真相，而赫敏则必须他费上一番功夫才成功说服。所以他不带恶意地嗤笑了一声。“我早说过了。你的理解能力比格兰杰高了两倍还多。”他瞥了一眼，发现他的女巫看起来很不对劲。他不知道为什么会这样……也许是因为她不得不向斯内普求助的尴尬吧。他可爱的小万事通：她可能觉得自己不能独立解决这事儿简直糟透了。他知道她向来性格倔强。这让他更加感激，她愿意为了自己低下头寻求帮助。

他看着斯内普和赫敏交换了一下眼神，然后又看向了他，“你知道自己在哪儿吗，马尔福先生？澄清一下，我是问你的房间在哪儿，以免你认为‘格里莫广场’是一个机智的回答。”

德拉科短促地笑了一下，然后环顾房间四周，想要找出些他过去几个月来都没发现的端倪。“恐怕不知道。但无论我身处何处，我都没办法独自离开这里。这里没有门。也没有窗户。”

“不，我想不至于，”他喃喃自语道。“你很可能在你家的某处房产里。也许是法国。确切地说，我敢打包票，你现在正在一间施了咒语的秘牢里。一间‘避难屋’ ，麻瓜们经常提起的那种，”他心烦意乱地回过头朝赫敏解释道，“在魔法部兴起之前，古老的魔法家族都会在自己的祖宅里建造这种东西。马尔福一家向来因为墨守陈规而臭名昭著，我怀疑阿尔芒很可能在法国的马尔福庄园里建造了这间秘牢。告诉我，德拉科，你看到的我们是什么样的？”

“你们都被框在一面镜子里——看起来像是一面镜子，只不过我没有倒映在里面。它很大，几乎占了整面墙的一半，从天花板一直延伸到地板上，还带着花哨的镀金框架，说实话，这里的装修糟透了。 ”他厌恶地补充道，“除此之外，至于你们看不到的这面墙：左手边是一幅丑陋的油画，角落里放着张特别难坐的椅子。还有盆蕨类植物。”

“我想你也听不到房间外面的声音吧？无论是墙外面还是天花板上面？”

德拉科摇了摇头。最初的几个月，他还曾试图大声呼救，但显然早已认定他是幅画像的仓库员工毫不留情地给他施了无声咒。有了这个不怎么好的开端，他后面就很少搞出那么大的动静了。但是，没有，房间外面从来没有传来过任何声音。

“这并不奇怪。我想你的房间是完全隔音的。出于对你安全的‘保护’。”

德拉科很高兴终于有了一些进展，真的，但被关了那么久，他的耐心也被折磨得所剩无几。他深吸了口气，努力保持声音平稳，“我很感激你告诉我这个消息，你都不知道我有多开心……但我他妈的要怎样才能离开这里？”

好吧，至少他的声音还算平稳。

“关于决战你都记得些什么？”

德拉科对他的教父皱起眉头来。事实上，他几乎什么不记得了。他和他的父母在一起……他记得他父亲说过一些关于不同路的事情……？

“很少。我和父母在一起，然后……我不知道，记不清楚了。有人似乎给我施了混淆咒。”

斯内普沉吟着，研究着德拉科所在的房间，时不时看他一眼。思索一番过后，他突然说道：“我会从魔法部搞一把门钥匙去法国。我敢肯定，那儿总会有战争期间欠我人情的人愿意帮忙，”他嘟囔着补充道。“与此同时，我想我们最好不要向任何人提起这件事，格兰杰小姐。这类魔法很可能是非法的。单是威森加摩都够德拉科喝一壶了。”

德拉科看着她缓慢而僵硬地点了点头，仍然怔怔地瞪着自己。他完全不知道她那头发浓密的大脑袋到底在想些什么，但她的模样已经开始让他担心了。他的教父才刚离开房间，他就迫不及待地喊她回神：“告诉我你在想什么，格兰杰。说服他同意帮忙不是件值得开心的事吗？”

“我没有……”她重重叹了口气，看他似乎不太明白她的意思，她继续说，“我没有说服他。我之前甚至不相信你……”

“确实，你都不知道之前我费了多大劲才让你相信我。不过幸好你绕过弯来了。”

“不！我没有‘绕过弯来’！我从来没有相信过你是真实存在的，”她苍白的面颊上写满了不安。“你怎么会是真正的德拉科呢？”

“你没有……？”德拉科感到当头一棒。她不相信他是真人？不相信他就是如假包换的德拉科？“搞什么鬼，格兰杰？那我们这他妈的算什么——？”他情绪激动地在两人之间比划，不知道该如何用语言来表达现在的愤怒。他们曾经有过的亲密算什么？他们的谈话与欢笑，他的道歉，她的宽恕……他们之间的感情。如果她认为他只不过是一幅画，那这一切又有什么意义？！他正高速运转的大脑——还有他慢了一拍的自尊心——被这个认知狠狠刺伤了。

“我真他妈不敢相信你。”他厌恶地摇头，语气充满了控诉。而她则还是刚才那副样子，傻傻地盯着他，仿佛他不过是她生命中无关紧要的消遣，一个玩物。

德拉科拖着沉重的步伐，转身走进这个私人炼狱中唯一一个有隐私可言的房间，“砰”地一声在身后摔上门，靠在冰凉的木板上喘着粗气。过了很久，他才冷静下来，踉踉跄跄地在这个小套间的梳妆台前坐了下来。

他感到被羞辱了，这都是客气的表达。更不用说滔天怒火与裹挟其中的心痛。她从来都没有相信过他？他终于认清了自己身处的丑恶现实。他想到了他们做过的所有计划。那些他提到“等他自由了以后”的谈话……她只是在逗他开心。纵容他的小幻想，这样她就可以享受来自他的……

德拉科感到恶心。她这般贬低与利用他，他再也不想见到她了。

但他知道这是假话。他也想出去对她大声抱怨。告诉她，她是个该死的魔鬼，居然让他相信，除了排遣她的无聊以外，他们之间曾真的存在过什么。

更可怕的是……他知道自己仍然想出去找她，想要和她在一起。这个认知才是最让他情绪低落的。

他只能说服自己多想想刚才那场灾难性的谈话中唯一的安慰。此时此刻，他的教父已经赶往魔法部，不找到救他的方法绝不会轻易罢休。如此一来他就自由了。得以从这个牢笼和诅咒中解脱出来，自由地度过他的余生。不幸的是，他唯一想与之分享这些的人，他生命中唯一在乎的人，却伤透了他的心，他甚至不知道要如何重新振作起来。

他又独自坐了一会儿，说不清自己到底是期待她留在外面等待还是早已离开。等他踱步回房，发现她已经不在镜子里面了，德拉科又陷入了解脱与痛苦的双重折磨。

——————

赫敏盯着德拉科消失在画像里——

不是画像，不是真正的画像。应该是一扇窗户，一面镜子。

她喊他，但他不应答。她甚至不确定他能否听到她的声音。不知道过去了多久，她的身体渐渐感到麻木，大脑木然不知所措，她放弃了，离开了房间，在餐厅里找到了哈利。

“斯内普匆匆离开了，”他好奇地打量着她。

“哈利……我都不知道从何说起。”她突然想到，她或许应该告诉哈利家里有位意料之外的客人。“哈利，他是真实的。德拉科……那是真正的德拉科。他……他还活着。”一说起这个词她就哽咽了，酸涩的情绪终于开始在骨髓里肆虐，压得她喘不过气来。

他还活着，他是真实的，他……

他被她伤害了。

“哦，梅林，哈利，他真的是德拉科，我没有选择相信他。他一定恨上我了……”

“等等，等等……”他从椅子里起身，把杯子放在一个吃了一半的三明治边上。“那幅画像……真的是马尔福吗？那……我们得想办法把他弄出来！西弗勒斯是要去哪儿？我能帮上什么忙？”哈利永远都是那个合格的英雄，赫敏为此感激不尽。

“他去魔法部……想要搞一把门钥匙。他说他可能知道德拉科在哪里。法国，根据他的推测。哈利，我真的把这事搞砸了。一直以来……他被困了这么久……而我视而不见。我只是太确定……”她用恳求的眼神看着他。寻求救赎与宽恕。

尽管哈利并不是她真正需要的宽恕。但他还是尝试着安慰她：“我们谁也没料到，”他诚恳地说道，“他母亲尸体边属于他的血迹，族谱上的死亡日期……一切都指向了他的死亡。”

“那条族谱挂毯显然被人动过手脚，”她激动地回答，“而且找到血迹不等同于发现尸体。”

哈利点点头，显然赞同她的观点，“这就是为什么傲罗一直没有结他的案子。他们希望能找到更确切的证据……你不可能预料到这个，赫敏，”他态度强硬地补充道。

她没有直接回应他的安慰，“我要去魔法部。我不想让西弗勒斯一个人去。他找到他的时候我应该在场。 这……这是我唯一能做的了。”

“你要我和你一起去吗？”

她想了一会儿，还是摇了摇头。“暂时不用。我会和斯内普在一起。而且我知道你今晚本来有事要忙的。”

“不太忙。如果是需要我的话，我从来不会太忙。你知道这一点的，对吧？”

赫敏走过去抱住了他，声音闷闷地从他肩膀处传来。“我知道的。谢谢，不过我能行。”她放开了他，后退了一步，试图给他一个安抚的微笑。“如果我们真的要出国，我会告知你最新情况的。”

“比起马尔福到底在哪儿，我觉得最让人担心的还是他这个人。” 他咧嘴一笑，显然是想打破这种紧张气氛。“我的意思是，他在你的房间里住了几个星期。会不会见过你只穿着内衣裤的样子？”

她脸上泛起一层难以置信的深红色，努力不让自己的表情暴露“他还见过她不穿内衣裤”的真相。

更别提这种情况还经常发生。

“我不能仅凭推测就毫无证据地责备他，”她的回答因为尴尬而有点防备。“毕竟他告诉过我他是真人。没有相信他的话也是我的错。”她口中泛苦。赫敏痛恨这种自食苦果的感觉。

临别时，她敷衍了事地保证她会加倍小心，才小跑着走进壁炉。她抓起一把飞路粉扔进去，清楚地喊道，“魔法部。”

火焰变成了绿色，她深吸了一口气追上西弗勒斯，决心为德拉科赢回自由。


	13. Chapter 13

当发现卧室门打开，而进来的人不是赫敏·格兰杰时，德拉科无法完全确定自己是失望还是宽慰更多些。

“啊，混蛋 · 波特，”他自嘲道，“来为我的不幸而狂欢吗？”

“唔，不管我本来是打的什么主意吧，你这个可爱的小昵称倒是提醒我了。”

“格兰杰告诉我‘疤头’这个称呼太幼稚了。我在努力变得更成熟，”德拉科扯起个刻薄的讽笑来。只要一想到赫敏，提及她，他就觉得苦涩占据了整个味蕾。

“我不敢相信你是真的马尔福，”那个混蛋真是一如既往的直白伤人。德拉科觉得，他一开口就暴露了自己是个十足白痴的事实。

“我相信我告诉过你这一点，在你把我带到这个房间、这个人间炼狱的时候。实际上，我告诉过每一个人。”

“公平地说，”哈利说道，但德拉科认为没人有资格在自己面前扯他妈的‘公平’，“这个想法听着就挺异想天开的。如果有人把我的照片关进马尔福庄园，里面的我尖叫着要求放我出去，你会怎么做？”

“我很可能把它丢到阁楼里和格特鲁德姑婆的画像作伴。她会喜欢你的。毕竟她总是喜欢面部畸形的男人。”

“格特鲁德，”波特告诉他，“目前挂在诺特庄园的西厢走廊。这么一想，她对我还确实挺好的，”他若有所思地补充着，露出个坏笑来。

“去你妈的，波特。你们格兰芬多的血液里是流淌着对画像的迷恋吗？还是只有金三角才有这种癖好？”

他知道自己可能说了不该说的，因为哈利立刻警惕地追问道，“这话究竟什么意思？”

德拉科靠回沙发里，垂头研究指甲，假装漠不关心地想要赶紧转移话题。“没什么，真的。只是一种独特新颖的骂人方式。那么，你是参与我救援的一份子，还是等着我教父大包大揽，只敢来我面前耍嘴皮子的？”波特上钩了——这让他松了口气，一是不想泄露他和格兰杰的关系，二是拒绝承认这份关系于她而言是多么的微不足道。

“我提出去帮忙了，但是赫敏去了，说目前为止还不需要我。为什么他们两个都不认为傲罗能帮上忙呢，我真搞不明白。你知道我有多少权限吗？”

德拉科不得不就这个他既不知道也不关心的问题评论几句，“这不是，嗯，你的义务吗？无论从道德角度还是职业修养而言。帮我出去什么的。我不明白，格兰杰怎么就有资格决定谁能帮我而谁不能了？”

波特扬起眉毛。“你才来的时候倒是不介意她帮忙的。怎么？现在你不再需要泥巴种帮你瞻前顾后了？” 他用了最恶毒的表达，旨在划清界限，旨在提醒对方，为什么他可能不愿意对一个马尔福出手相助。

“你不该这么叫她的，”他喃喃自语道，“她是你的朋友。”

“哦，但你就可以随便骂她，即使你有求于她？别以为她没告诉我你要求她做些什么。我知道她一直在研究这件事。常常为此通宵不睡。你以为我看不出来她没怎么睡过觉吗？我是她最好的朋友，她的亲人。要是被我发现，她最近不在状态是因为你在欺凌她——”

德拉科爆发出一阵阴沉的大笑来，打断了他的话。欺凌她？真他妈的完美。“我对她如何，跟欺凌压根不沾边，波特，”德拉科的重音放在他的名字上，带着明显的厌恶。“我想有些事，她是不会告诉她所谓的亲人的。”

“那就给我好好讲讲吧，马尔福，”波特也恶狠狠地吼道，仿佛德拉科的姓氏淬了毒液一般。“她为什么不睡觉？为什么她出来的时候似乎很困惑你其实还活着？我就知道我应该早点把你搬出去的。”他的声音沉了下来，“你恐吓她了吗？你让她畏惧你吗，马尔福？”

德拉科的耐心与自控力正式告罄。他从靠墙的桌子上抓起装水的水晶瓶，狠狠地砸向那面映着他旧日死敌的镜子。波特下意识躲避，尽管似乎什么都没有发生。水晶在隔着两人的那面镜子上碎成无数的碎片，德拉科愤怒而痛苦地高声控诉道，“去你妈的！我他妈的没对你的小公主做任何事！问问她我对她有多好。多么他妈的乐于助人！”

一开始他什么都没有注意到，只是站在原地深呼吸，试图平息怒火。知道他看到波特的视线随着他周围的什么东西慢慢上移。德拉科低头一看，发现水晶的碎片聚集在一起，重新粘合成了一只完好无损的水晶瓶。每片碎片都回到了自己应在的位置，直到这只完全看不出来修补过的瓶子重新立在了那盘似乎永不减少的果盘边。

“这咒语真厉害，”这混蛋感叹道，丝毫不顾德拉科的情绪崩溃还妄图用日常对话来粉饰太平。

“也许有一天你也能拥有一个这样属于自己的监狱，”他礼貌地讽刺道，然后，“波特，把我弄出去。我是英国巫师界的合法公民。这是你的工作。”卢修斯也许不是一个完美的父亲，甚至不是一个合格的父亲，但他至少教会了自己的儿子一件事——想要获取某样东西时，强调权利与义务是最有用的。

“事实上，你不是。”波特露出个厚颜无耻的笑来。“官方说法，你已经被计入战争死亡名单了，马尔福。现在，如果你好声好气地请求……”

“哦，那你就滚蛋吧。我等西弗勒斯来处理就好了。做巫师他比你合格至少两倍不止。”

波特耸了耸肩，含糊地表示同意。“老实说，这可能是实话。不过话又说回来，我挺喜欢惹毛斯内普的……所以我想，这个小任务我还是会跟着出勤的。”

德拉科眨了眨眼。“所以……你愿意帮忙？”

“傲罗……格兰芬多……何必违背自己的本性呢？”他又耸耸肩。“看来我要去赶门钥匙了。”

说完，这个巫师就大步离开了房间，留下了目瞪口呆的德拉科，不知道刚才到底发生了什么。他刚才是不是激得波特出手帮忙了？他刚才的言语攻击难道不是恰巧相反的意图？不管怎样，现在他重获自由的可能性是今早的三倍。如果他的真心没在期间被狠狠践踏的话，这一切都会变得更加美好，但是他相信时间能够治愈一切。

以及，和时间有着相同魔力的东西，威士忌。这也正是他从这个人间炼狱里逃出来后要做的第一件事情。

——————

“西弗勒斯，等等! ”赫敏呼喊着她的搭档，加快脚步穿过魔法部的中庭。

他转过身来，“格兰杰小姐？”

她停在他面前喘气，这才意识到自己因为奔跑而仪容不整。“我想，也许，我应该和你一起去。当然，前提是你不介意的话。”

他扬起眉毛看着她，让她重新沉浸在了尴尬之中。她只是希望他不要问——

“为什么? ”

——为什么。

赫敏的运气向来不好。她召唤出自己所有理智和勇气，试图在罪恶感前面筑起一道高墙——这种膨胀的罪恶感几乎已经将她逼疯了。

“就是，”她故意有些傲慢地说，“我们一起研究解决方案不是更有效率吗？毕竟我已经独自研究好几个星期了。”

“是的，”他矜持地反讽道，“并且你也取得了相当可观的进展呢。”

赫敏身材娇小，从来不能用鼻孔瞧人，这让她非常沮丧。所以作为备选方案，此时此刻，她选择在脑海里用凶狠的目光俯视他。“没必要这样。我是来帮忙的。你可以像个文明人那样说声‘谢谢’ ，我们就能继续干正事了。”

他给她的那种眼神——她真的非常痛恨的那种——通常意味着他在试图猜出某人的真实想法。他最好不要对她使用摄神取念或者——

“或者什么？格兰杰小姐。”

她想象着自己怒气冲冲地把他踩在脚底，并且，他脸上的笑容已经表明了，这个想法也没躲过他的眼睛。“如果你坚持要陪我，那么告诉我你关心他是什么难事吗？”

她觉得自己脸红了，“我从没那么说过。”

“姑娘，我不需要对你摄神取念就能知道你在想些什么。对于我们这种观察敏锐的人来说，你一直是一个很好读懂的人。”

她不知道该说什么，张了张嘴又合上了。 “而且，”他坏笑着说，“你知道我最深的秘密。这样我们才平等嘛。”

她睁大了眼睛，脱口而出：“你看到了多少？！”

西弗勒斯罕见地发出一阵大笑，他挖苦道，“我根本就没看。但现在看来，似乎你小脑瓜里的画面比我想象中要有趣多了，” 他突然似乎明白了什么，紧随其后的许多事情都因此有了合理解释。他偏了偏头，“那个底座还有什么我不知道的用途吗？也许是给马尔福先生的礼物？”

赫敏叹了口气，感觉有点像被父亲盘问自己的新男友。“他看起来很无聊，”她挫败地承认道，“他把里面所有的书都读完了。我想，如果他有更多的东西可读就好了。”

她他投过来的视线怒不可遏。“我讨厌那种笑法，”她控诉道。“你现在看起来太自以为是了，西弗勒斯。”

他摇摇头，指了指电梯。“我们开始干正事好吗？你的情郎还等着你拯救呢。”

她哼了一声，慢吞吞地跟上他的脚步，感觉重回跟在教授后面的学生时代。

他们才刚到国际旅行办公室，哈利就从另一个方向赶来同他们汇合了。

“波特。”

哈利这次忽略了斯内普，直接问赫敏：“你安排好旅行了吗？”

她摇摇头，瞥了西弗勒斯一眼，“我们刚到，你知道哪儿——”

“来吧，”他打断她，一把抓过她的手，边拖着她边往后看。“你知道傲罗可以直接进行国际旅行，对吧？我只要再重开马尔福死因的案子，要不了一小时我们就能到法国了。”

她转过头去看西弗勒斯是否还跟着他们，低声真诚地道谢，“谢谢你，哈利。”

她身后的西弗勒斯翻了个白眼：“没错，波特。巫师世界是如何在没有你们那令人难以忍受的英雄主义的支持下繁盛了两千多年，真是未解之谜的榜首了。”

“很高兴为您服务，教授，”他打趣道，故意用上了这个西弗勒斯憎恶的称呼。

繁文缛节的过场——出人意料地——方便而快捷。赫敏认为这套流程在麻瓜世界会需要更长的时间，由此可见，魔法界稀少的人口和人与人相对亲密的关系还是有优势的。

珀西工作到很晚——这并不奇怪——并且很乐意为他们处理门钥匙的相关手续。“去度假? ”他厚着脸皮问道，视线在这奇怪的三人组之间来回扫视。

“不算吧，”哈利似笑非笑道，“西弗勒斯和我可不想要赫敏当电灯泡。不是吗，西弗勒斯？”

赫敏的搭档深吸了一口气，冷冰冰地答道：“波特，你真的蠢到无可救药了。”

赫敏看着他们——她魔法界的兄弟和父亲——只觉得他们可爱。

可爱，以及一点点讨嫌，但赫敏所有亲近的人都是这样的。包括罗恩。还有德拉科……嗯，看来赫敏还是有自己偏好的“类型”的。

三个人都伸出根手指，搭在一只断了链子的麻瓜怀表上，很快落在了一个有着拱形天花板和花哨装饰的大房间里。“法国魔法部，”哈利解释道。尽管他有很大的影响力，但也不能避开正当的渠道。“我们必须登记我们的魔杖，并给出日程计划。你认为我们需要在这里呆多久？”

赫敏看了眼西弗勒斯，征求他的意见。“这很难说，波特，毕竟我们无从得知阿尔芒的庄园到底坐落在哪儿，以及我们要怎么进去。”这人似乎每次回答问题时都要带上一种“这个问题简直是在浪费时间”的语调。

哈利环顾四周，这个点，魔法部已经很安静了。他的目光落在一间办公室上，门上挂着一块大牌子，上面写着“信息”。“好极了，标牌是英文的。”

赫敏懂一点点法语，刚好知道法语的“信息”和英文是同一个词，但她只是跟在他身后，没有浪费时间纠正他的错误。

哈利轻轻地敲了敲门框，迎接他们的是一位年长的女士，她的目光犀利得足以让西弗勒斯显得和蔼可亲。

“你好呀，”哈利的问候带了十一分的朝气蓬勃。“我是来自英国魔法部的傲罗 · 波特。 我想要…… ”

“哦，傲罗波特，是吗？” 她带着浓重的口音和傲慢的态度问道。“那我猜你就是赫敏·格兰杰吧？这位一定就是阿不思·邓不利多了，对吗？”

“呃，”哈利屡试不爽的搭讪招式结实地碰了次壁。

“夫人，我是真的觉得被冒犯了。”西弗勒斯无助地表明。

赫敏发现自己的天赋之一便是对讽刺的天然免疫力——这也一定程度上解释了她喜欢的“类型”——她冲上前表明来意，“是的，事实上，我就是赫敏·格兰杰。正如我的朋友哈利所说，我们需要查看马尔福家族的历史档案，以及获得前往马尔福祖宅的门钥匙或者幻影移形许可。”

那个女巫似乎准备回答，但是赫敏的声音压过了她，“这位，”她的手势与语气如出一辙的激动。“是西弗勒斯 · 斯内普，因为邓布利多已经死了，夫人。如果您想表现得像个聪明人的话，那么至少试着不要说蠢话。”

整个房间静了不止一拍。

“行吧，”那个女巫最终说道，“你这副泼辣的派头倒是挺像赫敏·格兰杰的。”

哈利和西弗勒斯对视了一眼，都窃笑了起来。

“我确实有证明文件，”哈利故作无辜道。

女巫伸出手，一把抢过哈利递过去的羊皮纸。她的眼睛上下扫视了一番上面的内容。赫敏有些恶毒地想，要么是这个女人的阅读理解能力出人意料的差，要么就是她故意让他们干等着，直到他们忍无可忍地变得——如她所言——暴躁又泼辣。

她微微瞪大了眼睛，似乎是没想到他们居然没撒谎。“好吧，既然这样，”她最后简洁而生硬地下了个结论，没再多说什么，把羊皮纸递还给他们，挥了挥魔杖，打开了右手边的门。

“穿过那里，左转，就是历史档案室。等你们找到需要的资料以后，珍妮会协助你们办理旅行许可证的。祝你们有个愉快的夜晚。”

说完这些，她毅然决然地埋首进那些让她熬到深夜的文书工作里，再也没抬头看过他们。三人互相看了一眼，然后朝门口走去，开始了他们的法国之行。


	14. Chapter 14

德拉科已经被抛下两天了。独自一人留在波特那糟心的房子里，格兰杰那沉闷的房间里，他那该死的监狱里默默腐烂。

一年多前，他第一次在这奇怪的房间里睁开眼睛的时候，他就是孤身一人。接下来很长一段时间，周遭都一片安静；他甚至不知道已经过了多久。

呼救除了让他声嘶力竭外似乎并没有什么用，在无数次失败的尝试后，德拉科认为最好还是给自己搞一个时间安排，他尽可能摸索出固定的睡觉时间，他按时吃房里水晶碟里源源出现的食物，他没事做的时候就读书。在他读完了五本长篇小说之后，他发现自己越来越难集中注意力，真正恐慌了起来。

德拉科一直都是个聪明的巫师，他有才智，同时也很有创造力。在霍格沃茨的时候，似乎没有人意识到，那些“波特臭大粪”徽章到底是多棒的创意。每个人都以为他肯定不能修好消失柜，等他真正成功了以后，却从来没有人愿意说一声“他是多么的聪明”。谁又会表扬他呢？在大半个巫师界的眼中，他是个恶棍，是个侥幸逃过一劫的罪人。

他的才智与创造力在此时变成了该死的诅咒。 他想象着自己的一生，意识到接下来等待自己的是数十年的孤独，直到独自在恐惧中绝望死去。甚至更糟(又或者说是更好也不一定) ，如果有什么事情发生在他身上怎么办？如果他出了意外、或者得了什么病怎么办？ 没有人关心他。如果他刮胡子的时候割伤了自己，他甚至可能会倒在浴室里失血而死。

无可逆转的抑郁紧随其后。那时他大概已经被关了两个月了，这个时间也不过是他的粗略估算。他很孤独，每晚入睡前他都忍不住抽泣，他的想法一天更比一天阴暗，自残于他而言愈发有诱惑力。回归尘土不是更好吗？将自己的魔力转为以太，而不是像个画地为牢的幽灵一样，任由它慢慢消失。

第一个巨变来得正是时候，及时粉碎了这些危险的想法和计划。如今看来，他其实不确定自己是否真的有勇气自杀，但他知道，至少当时的自己的确认真考虑过此事。

在这片无尽的抑郁中，一束光从对面照了进来。那是他沙发正对面的一面镜子，至少他以为那是一面镜子。德拉科本以为它是一面坏掉的魔镜，但现在，一个他从没见过的房间突然出现在镜面里。

这道全新的光线突破了之前的漆黑，照亮了他本有些昏暗的房间。他眯起眼睛，从来没有像现在这样期待见到其他人。一位中年巫师和看起来比他年轻一点的助手正在环顾四周，似乎没有注意到德拉科的存在。

他起身走过去，小心翼翼地触上镜子。他不确定自己到底在期待些什么。它会在他的触碰下泛起一圈涟漪吗？会让他穿过去吗？又或者他能够不受阻碍地走进这间全新的房间？

不幸的是，以上都没有发生。他的手掌按在冰冷的玻璃上，那些人仍然没有注意到他。“你们……”他的声音粗哑而哽咽，自从几周前他停止叫喊后，他就再也没说过话。“你们是来救我出去的吗？”他早就推测自己可能是某种战俘，要么被魔法部逮捕，要么被某个食死徒控制，所以希望能够确定自己到底落到了谁手上。

巫师们交换了一下眼神，老巫师耸耸肩开口道，“那我们就从话多的那个开始吧。”

年轻的那个打量了德拉科一眼，这让他觉得有点被冒犯到。“有点大，你说呢？”

他完全不知道应该如何理解这个评论，显然他那异常活跃的想象力帮了倒忙。

“那么，最好就先把它解决掉。剩下的看起来就容易多了。”

剩下的？德拉科思索着他们交谈的内容，试图保持冷静。“听着，我不知道你们为谁工作，但我可以付钱给你们。你们意想不到的价格。只要把我弄出去，马尔福的财富就对你们敞开大门了。开个价吧。”

那个年轻的、有点阴郁的巫师低笑了一声，没有回应。两个人围上来，站到镜框的两边，几乎走出了德拉科的视线。 他们不再注意他；若非他现在十分忐忑，这个事实定会冒犯到他。

“准备好了吗？数到三。”

年长的那个数道，“一，二，三。”

这两个人弯下了膝盖，似乎紧紧抓住了镜子所在的那面墙。然后，镜中的世界倾斜了，德拉科虽然仍站在坚实的地面上，但镜中摇晃的场景让他头晕眼花。他又试着和那些人说话，但他们不再回答。最后，他躺在沙发上，闭上了眼睛，希望自己的胃和神经能够平静下来，度过这场避无可避的考验。

他又瞥了一眼镜子。过去多久了？一个小时？ 更多？他可能睡过去了一会儿。外面的房间重新变得明亮了，但现在这儿到处都是女巫、巫师，和一堆稀奇古怪的装饰品。他曾短暂地想过这里会不会是有求必应屋，然后才想起它早已被摧毁了，这在很大程度上要感谢他和他可怜的、愚蠢的朋友文森特。

“嘿！” 他大声疾呼，为着看到了比他想象中还要多的人，兴奋而又感激不已。然而，他们似乎都没有听见，所以他又试了一次，声音更大了。“嘿！！你们能听到我说话吗？！”接着，他重重地敲打着玻璃，大声喊叫着，不停地加大音量，再一次把自己恢复了几周的嗓子喊哑了。

“有没有人能让它安静下来？”他不可置信地看向了那个指着他的女巫。

他们甚至连看都没看他一眼，只是对着他绝望的请求来了个无声咒，就继续做手头的事了。德拉科知道自己再奋力叫喊也于事无补，便开始观察他们，试图判断他们在做些什么，他又身在何处。

他们中的许多人手里都拿着写得满当当的羊皮纸，对着上面列出的东西勾勾划划，把它们与房间里的东西进行核对。

最后，一个年轻的巫师走过来，看了眼德拉科和他身处的房间，然后在清单上划了几笔，继续向前走。

德拉科疯狂地向他挥手，恳求他的眼睛不要转过去，不要像其他人那样无视他。

年轻人挥了下魔杖，毫不掩饰地叹了一声：“怎么了？”

“求你了，”他一点也不为自己的乞求感到羞愧，“你能告诉我我在哪儿吗？我要被关在这儿多久？”

一阵寂静。就在他以为自己不会得到答复的时候，那个巫师说：“这是新成立的财富再分配部门。食死徒的遗产在这里被分类，直到继承者被确定后再统一转移。我估计，你和其他人的画像会被和其它财产一起分配到相应的继承人那里。”

“画像？”德拉科绞尽脑汁，试图快速总结他获得的信息，却只得出了一个可怕的答案。“你以为我是一幅画像？”

这个小混蛋竟敢对他翻白眼，“我还能以为你是什么呢？”

“我是他妈的德拉科 · 马尔福，本人！我……我被人诅咒了！ 一定是某种恶咒！我当然不是一幅该死的画像！”

那个混蛋向他挑了挑眉毛，似乎心情很好地再次挥动他的魔杖，德拉科马上意识到自己又被禁言了。

在那之后的几天里，德拉科孜孜不倦地撞击镜子，用尽全力大喊大叫，试图吸引注意力，这样就有人会来和他说话了。有时候，这招挺奏效的。他不过是想要与那些更有风度的职员们进行一次简短而友好的谈话。然而事实是，他们只会问他是否需要什么东西(就跟霍格沃茨的教职工对画像、或是幽灵说话时那种礼貌的敷衍一样) ，但没有一个人相信他说的是真的。

最终，他放弃了寻找这些人的帮助，沉寂了下来，等着新的机会出现。他们告诉他，包括他(的画像)在内的、他的遗产将会和庄园里其它一些装饰品一起——根据他父母婚姻协议中的明文规定——被挪到他母亲那支的继承人家里。这就是最终的结果，因为他的双亲都被推测已经罹难。他为他的母亲哀恸，为那个爱他胜过生命的女人绝望地哭泣，并不忘咒骂他那可恨的父亲。

当时他想，他们肯定会把他带到一个对他大有助益的地方。谁将得到他的遗产？毫无疑问，另一个纯血家族。考虑到他们紧密相连息息相关的族谱，他想当然地以为自己会遇上个老熟人。

不是克拉布家的——他推测。小儿子死了，他的父亲可能在阿兹卡班(如果没有和他落得一样的下场的话) ，他怀疑这个家族根本没人有权利继承任何东西了。也许是帕金森？潘西避开了德拉科摊上的污点，她的父亲也设法避免了被标记：他们向来不公开支持那个人，总是似是而非，貌合神离。

德拉科最希望的就自己能被送到西奥 · 诺特的家族庄园。虽然西奥的父亲是黑魔王的追随者，但西奥本人却旗帜鲜明，丝毫不愿同流合污，他曾告诉自己的父亲，他无意为一个缺失父爱的混血巫师做事。当然啦，他的话术要更委婉高明一些，但这丝毫不妨碍他父亲下了狠心将他打得血肉模糊。西奥讲这个故事的时候还带着乌青的眼眶，仿佛一个昭告天下的荣誉勋章。

遗产分配的过程花了几个星期。又或者是几个月。有一次他询问日期，他们回答说已经十一月了。他已经在这个鬼地方呆了半年了。读着一模一样的书，吃着源源不断的水果坚果，为了能喝上杯该死的酒，日夜向梅林祈祷。

圣诞节期间没有人来上班，房间里已经好几天没有动静了。习惯了几个月以来的熙熙攘攘，安静几乎要了他的命。重新看到职工们回来的那天，他的欣慰几乎仅次于他第一次见到他们时的程度。

最后，在春天的某个时候，他听说他的家族财产将要搬出去。他们花了将近一年的时间寻找他的父母，最终正式结案，宣布他们确认死亡。

“包括那个四处招摇的小滑头，德拉科，”那个魔法部的蝼蚁补充道。德拉科牢牢地记住了他的脸，以便自己一被放出来就实施打击报复。

在那之后，德拉科轻松多了，他知道自己即将搬进一座私人宅邸，在那里，他可以一对一地说服某位社会地位很高的巫师，让他或她相信自己不仅仅是一幅画像，相信他是被锁在画框里的一个活生生的人。

在这个前提下，部里雇佣的壮劳力把他和他母亲家里的一堆装饰品一起交给哈利·波特的时候，他彻底崩溃了。

“我靠。”

那个混蛋眯起眼睛，倾过身来想看得更清楚些。“那是德拉科 · 马尔福的画像吗？”

“是的，”送货员说，完全不顾背后德拉科的叫喊：“当然不是，你个大傻逼！”

“你想让我们把它放哪儿？”那人又问道。波特环顾了一圈自己的房子，就跟忘了什么地方有墙似的。

“它真的很大，”他的话进一步支持了德拉科的理论——哈利·波特是世界上最蠢的巫师。

“你女朋友可不是这么说的。”诚然，这话并没有发挥它应有的效用。

“二楼有间卧室，”波特说着，完全忽略了德拉科幼稚的抖机灵，“里面有堵巨大的空墙。”

“想把我弄进你卧室里吗，波特？”他给了对方一个马尔福标志性的冷笑，终于，波特上钩了。

“你想得美，马尔福。很高兴看到你死后人格魅力半分不减。但是，要被你折腾的人不是我，并且我希望你能放尊重点。”

他们已经动身上楼了，德拉科的画框漂浮在半分看不出昔日辉煌的布莱克老宅里。波特走在他身边，似乎还有话要说。

“别告诉我我得和你的小黄鼠狼住一起。”波特没有回答，德拉科继续默默地观察着周围的一切。这个漂浮咒让他头晕眼花，那几个魔法部的混蛋可真没水准——事后想想，他们可能是哑炮也说不准。

“挂那儿就好了，”那个混蛋指着处德拉科的角度看不真切的地方说道。

等送走工人之后，波特回到了挂德拉科的那个房间，用严厉的目光上下扫视他。“我不知道还能把你挂在哪里，”他开门见山地说，“但是如果你对她不好的话，我会毫不犹豫地把你丢进柴堆里。”

德拉科记得当时的他很困惑，想知道波特是不是还在纠结自己针对他女友的玩笑话。“我才不在乎你的红发——”

“跟红发没什么关系，我说的是赫敏。”

格兰杰。德拉科立刻打起小算盘来。聪明的，勤奋的，了不起的万事通。这听上去简直完美：他得救的最佳机会。比潘西好。比西奥好。“我会很有礼貌的，别担心。听着，波特，”他尽可能表现地真诚，“问题是，我不是一幅画像。”

他知道等待他的是老生常谈的反驳，所以他紧接着补充道。“我知道他们是这么告诉你的，他们是这么想的，但我真的不是。我是德拉科。我不知道我是怎么被关进来的，但是这里，”他指了指自己身处的房间，“是真实存在的。 我也是真实存在的。”

当然，波特一句话也不相信，随便说了几句就走开了。德拉科待在那儿等格兰杰回来，结果却等到了她那半裸着勾引考迈克·混蛋·麦克拉根的腿。

这让他的思绪重新回到了悲惨的当下，再次变得孤独又绝望。他悲痛欲绝的同时异常愤愤不平，他当然没有想到她会就这样离开他。即使她不认为他是一个真正的人，即使他们长达几周的感情于她而言不过是一个消遣用的性幻想，但他认为她可能仍保有几分同情心与同理心，而不会这样，用无边的孤寂来折磨他。

在他几乎相信她真的抛弃了他，任由他被悲惨的命运摆布时，她突然快步走进房间，脱掉鞋子，在她褪去衣物的时候，他才终于找回自己的声音。

”格兰杰，你他妈的……”

他本想问她去了哪里。又或者，他想知道她正要做些什么。但她打断了他，一副几乎忘了他还在这里等着她的样子，让他觉得这些都不再重要。

这真他妈的荒谬，再一次地刺痛了他。

“德拉科！哦，梅林，我很抱歉！我走之前应该先跟你说一声的，但是西弗勒斯已经先走了。我注意力都放在他身上……”

他不可置信地瞪着她。她怎么敢一言不发消失两天，然后若无其事地回来道歉，就像她只是去了趟酒吧却忘记跟他报备的样子？

“你他妈的去哪儿了？！”他冲她吼道，不知道是对她态度的愤怒多些还是对她没抛弃他的宽慰多些。

“哦，”她缩了一下，脸上泛起了红晕。“我们去了法国，找到了阿尔芒 · 马尔福来英国前建造的马尔福庄园。我们认……我是说，西弗勒斯认为……你可能在那里。”

他想要耐心地等待下文，但还是迫不及待地逼问道，“然后呢？！”

“嗯，我们无法突破保护咒，”她承认道。“我们只是回来拿一些研究材料，顺便拿点换洗衣物，然后再回去。西弗勒斯有一些关于法国传统保护咒的信息——”

“那是家族咒语，格兰杰，”这是世界上最明显不过的事了。他被她气得无法形容，但同时也想要提供力所能及的帮助。神圣二十八族里大部分代代相传的都是身外之物，只有马尔福一家格外看重自己的血统与亲缘。“这个古老的家族庄园有血咒。你需要找个有马尔福血统的人带你们进去。”

他看着她的小脑瓜疯狂转动，目光若有所思地四处扫视着。

“当然了！西奥！” 她回头看向德拉科，问道：“诺特算吗？他和马尔福家族的关系比其他任何家族都要密切。他甚至继承了你父亲那一系的遗产！”

格兰杰提起他的老朋友——这让他不合时宜地嫉妒起来，“叫他西奥，是吗？”他讽刺道，“你和他也有安排吗？就像和麦克拉根一样？”

赫敏皱着脸否认道：“没有。当然没有。我……我是说，我和任何人都没有安排。我已经好几个星期没见过考迈克了。”

“啊，对。毕竟你还有幅画像可以物尽其用嘛。这也是你的特殊癖好之一吗？还是我有幸是第一个？”他的讥讽极尽残忍，一字一句都是对他们共同回忆的侮辱，正如她之前所做的那样。

妈的，为什么他还会想念她。想念这个若无其事走进来，把他当作个可有可无的玩意的女巫，甚至她谈及西奥时的兴奋热情，那是她永远不会施舍给他的东西。他怒不可遏，只想让她也感受一番自己的痛苦。

“我没有——”她张着嘴，没了下文。

“没有利用我是吗？” 她没有回答，只是愣愣地看着他，他觉得这已经说明了一切。“滚出去，格兰杰。或者，更好的办法，把我这该死的画框搬出去。我不需要你出于同情去找西奥帮忙。”

她一动不动，一言不发，所以德拉科做了他唯一力所能及的事情。他离开了房间，再一次在身后摔上那个狭小盥洗室的门。等他重新出去的时候，还不到半小时，她早已离开了。

——————

赫敏自认天生就是个解决问题的能手。无论什么问题她总能找到对策，无论什么谜题她总能解开。她毫不怀疑总有方法可以拯救德拉科，而且，她聪明的搭档、执着的好朋友和她一定能找到这个方法。这条关于保护咒的线索将会很大程度地节约时间、让他们的工作更加顺畅。

而她不擅长解决的问题更多的是与情感相关的那一类。

赫敏是个感情丰富的人，这一点她是肯定的。她总是指责罗恩浅薄，自私，没什么深刻的情感。相比之下，赫敏对事物有自己的感悟，也会想要跳脱出理性的框架去看待这个世界。情感和理性是对立的，这往往让她举步维艰。

她冲进自己的房间，为了不浪费时间，她决定迅速行动。德拉科的自由是她唯一关心的事情。他说话的时候，音量很高且语气激动，吓了她一跳，她这才发现德拉科在他的画框里眯着眼睛，攥紧拳头。她知道这是一个需要解决的问题，在回来之前她就知道这一点，只是不知道如何去解决它。她的精神高度集中在“找到他”这个任务上，从而无法分神来“安抚他”。

现在，他把自己关进了唯一的私人空间里，而她只能盯着他消失的地方，感受着罪恶感的撕咬，被他愤怒又残忍的话语所淹没。她愣怔在原地，知道“罪恶感”是她这段时间以来如何都避不开的情感。他的残忍是对遭受伤害的报复；难道他就没有权利对她表达难道一丁点的愤怒吗？

她这次没有待太久。她没有拍打画像，也没有试图冲着他紧闭的门大喊大叫。赫敏叹了口气，拿起她需要的衣服和化妆品，走回客厅。

“我们有进展了，他激动吗？”她只是朝兴致高涨的哈利苦笑了一下。

“不怎么，”她咕哝着回答。

“因为我们出国了，他却只能被留在那里焦躁不安，他就发脾气了？”西弗勒斯的假设似乎更符合马尔福的实际情况，赫敏点了点头。

“我也许应该告诉他我们要去多久，或者……我不知道，”她叹了口气，结结巴巴地说，“至少告诉他点什么。”她摇摇头，把话题拉回到她所知道的，她所擅长的。“但是，他确实说过，庄园里的保护咒是血咒。马尔福家族特有的。所以我想，也许我们应该找西奥问问看？” 她看向哈利，知道在过去的一年里，她的朋友已经和那位前斯莱特林建立了不错的交情，先是西奥与魔法部的商业往来，然后是俩人对魁地奇的共同兴趣。

哈利沉思了一会儿，似乎在琢磨这个想法的可行性。“显然，他确实与马尔福家族有血缘关系。但我不知道是否够近……”

“我们就祈祷吧。”西弗勒斯一如既往地简明扼要。他一转身大步走向壁炉，斗篷就在身后气势汹汹地翻滚着，“诺特庄园，”他大声说着，将飞路粉丢进去，甚至没有回头看一眼他的搭档们是否会跟来。


	15. Chapter 15

被西弗勒斯甩在身后的赫敏和哈利交换了一下眼神。后者耸了耸肩，漫不经心地对飞路做了个手势，“你先？”

她点点头，两人陆续依次踏入壁炉，清楚地喊道“诺特庄园”，出现的时候差点一头撞到他们前任教授的背上。

“格兰杰？哈——波特？”

赫敏的视线绕过西弗勒斯的后背，看向了困惑异常的西奥。

她偶尔会见到他。他甚至来过一次格里莫广场，他和哈利当时要一起去看一场普德米尔的比赛。从他们有限的会面中她可以看出，他确实一直以来有点古怪，但那天看起来格外别扭。而且这种情绪还有不小的传染性，因为当时她随和的好友也同样异常不安。

她当时还暗自总结，在这段新建立的友谊里，两人的自我意识都有点太强了。

“诺特先生，”西弗勒斯拖着腔调说道，“我们似乎需要一些帮助，而你，事实证明，是我们合乎逻辑的第一个人选。”

“你们三个人，”他挑了挑眉毛，“一起……作为一个集体，需要我的帮助？”

“不是为了我们，”赫敏很快补充，以免他认为两个格兰芬多和一个上了年纪的教授不值得他浪费时间。然而，在她说更多之前，她犹豫地将剩下的话吞了回去，不知道自己到底能透露多少。他们能信任西奥多 · 诺特吗？德拉科一旦获得自由，等着他的就是一场恶斗。即使他不会因为与食死徒勾结而受审，他仍然必须推翻自己的死亡判定。更不用说，他的财产现在就掌握在这个房间里的两个巫师手中。赫敏相信哈利会做正确的事情，放弃那份财产，但她对不怎么相熟的诺特并没有同样的信心。

她咬着嘴唇，所有眼睛都盯着她。“赫敏？” 哈利疑惑地看着她，她试图用眼神暗示他闭嘴。

哈利和西奥之间交换了一个她不怎么明白的眼神，紧接着，后者朝他们皱起了眉头。“如果不是为了你们，那我可以问一句是为了谁吗？”

“这当然不是很重要，”她说，试图在话术上更胜面前这个斯莱特林一筹。“重要的是，有人需要帮助。生死攸关，真的……我们能拜托你吗？”

他看着她，一点也不为所动，然后把目光转向哈利：“怎么回事？”

“是马尔福。”

“哈利！”

赫敏在这个世界上最亲爱的朋友竟然胆大包天地冲她耸耸肩。“我们需要他的帮助嘛。”

而西奥看起来有点吃惊。“等等，你是说德拉科？” 他的语气格外坚持。“他还活着吗？你们找到他了吗？”

他那傲慢自得、投机主义的形象正在赫敏心里崩塌。

“他被诅咒了，诺特先生。看来我们的马尔福先生被关在一幅画像里了。尽管，或许诅咒不是一个恰当的词——除非我猜错了，但我想不太可能——应该说是保护。”

“他现在在哪儿？”

“挂在我的房间里，”赫敏插话道，试图重新控制局面。“他是和布莱克的遗产一起被送过来的。”

西奥看了哈利一眼。“那都是几个星期前的事了。你有他的画像，却没想着要告诉我一声？”

哈利不好意思地抹了把后颈。“是的，唔，但我们当时也不知道那是马尔福。我是说，我们知道画里的人是他，只是没有意识到他真的在画里。”

“可是你没想过我可能想要和我交情最深的老朋友谈谈吗？哪怕是他的一幅画像？搞什么鬼，哈利？”

“情侣吵架还是找更合适的时机吧，”西弗勒斯慢吞吞地示意大家回归正题。

赫敏对哈利脸红而非反驳的反应很感兴趣。

看来她稍后有必要和他谈谈了。

“他……等等——”西奥转向西弗勒斯。“你说保护。他被关进了一幅画，然后呢？谁做的？”

西弗勒斯挑了挑眉毛。“我有自己的推测，但当然只是推测而已。卢修斯的家族和黑魔法有些渊源，他很可能发起了这个仪式。”

“他死了，”诺特说，看起来有点受打击。“如果施咒人已经死了，我们还能把德拉科救出来吗？”

“我们不知道，”她的搭档言简意赅道。“不过，你有一点马尔福的血统，也许可以帮助我们。你愿意陪我们去趟法国吗？”

“我——当然。 让我……”他环顾四周，看起来有点懵，手脚都不知道怎么放。他拍了拍长袍，摸了下魔杖，然后点了点头。“我想我其实什么都不需要。我能和他谈谈吗？”

赫敏几乎本能地排斥，一声“不行”已经到了嘴边。为了保护德拉科？或许吧。又或许，她还在为他们的争吵而心神不宁，自私地想把他留在自己身边。他已经要求要搬出她的房间了。如果他看到西奥并要求跟他走怎么办？她无法接受重新安置他的想法，除非他们能够好好谈一谈过去几周的事。如果在她说完之后，他还想离开，那么她只能眼睁睁地接受事实。

“我不觉得有什么不可以的，”哈利回答道。

“我们不该浪费时间。”赫敏脱口而出。“我的意思是，等我们找到他以后，你也可以见到他……或者至少我们回来，对吧？我们应该赶紧去法国。我们已经有一个门钥匙了，应该在剩下的时间里物尽其用。”她看着三个巫师，估量着他们的反应。他们当然看不透她的动机。她只是想和他再私下谈谈。 至于要说什么，她还不知道。这是她唯一不知道该如何解决的问题。就说最基本的，他指责她利用了他，而她的答复却犹豫不决，折磨她的罪恶感反而让他更加认定自己的推断。她需要他明白，他们除了色情文学和Trivia游戏以外还拥有更多的东西，绝不仅仅只是打发时间的欢笑与性爱。她只是不敢坦然承认这一点罢了。

“那我们走吧，”西奥说着，已经走向西弗勒斯，“你身上带着门钥匙吗？”

后者点了点头，赫敏也抓住哈利，把他拉近了一些。“谢谢你，”她对西奥说。“谢谢你愿意去。”

“那么，不客气，格兰杰。但你要知道，我这么做不是为了你。我这么做是为了——”

“为了德拉科，”哈利迅速打断道。“是的，我们已经知道了。我们也很感激。我相信他会重申这个观点的。”

西奥对哈利皱起了眉头，但还是点了点头。“为了德拉科。”

西弗勒斯从口袋里掏出那块坏掉的秒表。在接下来的几天里，它能不限次数地把他们送往法国。他拎着它断掉的带子(这部分没有施咒语)，问他们：“准备好了吗？”

他们都点点头，伸出一根手指搭在表面。转眼间，诺特的客厅空无一人，一行四人回到了法国。

——————

这次拜访显然更有进展。赫敏一行人成功进入了庄园。

西弗勒斯对古老仪式的了解配合上诺特的血统足以让他们勘破血咒。似乎他和马尔福家族的亲缘比他们认识的任何人都近，他的斯堪的纳维亚血统与法国的马尔福家族可以追溯到很近的年代。他们从庄园南侧精美的铁门进入。这座庄园保存得很好，但空气中仍弥漫着荒凉的气息，没有半点生命的迹象：厨房里没有食物，壁炉里没有火柴，没有衣服和个人物品。这份马尔福家族传承了几个世纪的祖宅，似乎至少已经有两代无人居住过了。

哈利认为他们应该从一楼找起，慢慢往上。但还没等他说完，西弗勒斯已经大步踏上了厨房边的一段楼梯。赫敏看着哈利回头看西奥，后者坚定不移地不愿跟上。最后，她的朋友叹了口气，跟着离开了房间。

“也许我们应该去图书馆看看？”她大声地问西奥。“或者书房？也许有记录之类的。”他向她点了点头，然后他们一起向房子东翼走去。

“我没有意识到你和哈利……的关系，”她小心翼翼地挑起话题，不确定他会透露多少。

“是的，就是你看到的那样，‘关系’这个词挺主观的。显然还不到他愿意告诉你、或者任何人的关系……”他的声音低了下去。

“他……哈利是故意不愿说的吗？”她无法相信，自己那位勇敢而贴心的朋友会因为一段关系——不管是怎样的关系——感到羞愧或尴尬。若事实真是如此的话，她真替西奥感到不值。

“为了我好，他告诉过我。”他看着她的脸，扯起一个苦笑。“老实说，也许这样最好。他刚开始职业生涯，而我差点儿就成一个臭名昭著的食死徒了。”

赫敏冲他摇摇头。“等这边结束了以后，我保证对他没什么好脸色。”西奥对她笑了笑。

“你还真是没变。德拉科很幸运有你在他身边。”

她脸红了一下，认为德拉科会从心底里反对这个观点。也许她并没有权利对哈利太苛刻。

至少在他们把话说开之前。

他们短暂地分开了，诺特找到了一条通往地下室的楼梯，赫敏走进了入口处一间宴客用的起居室。

她四处转了转，不禁想象稀松几件家具与地毯曾经是如何地辉煌讲究。房间里的一切都很奢华，仿佛是古物收藏家的不可多得的美梦。西面的墙上，有一只又冷又空的壁炉，里面连半粒煤灰都没有。赫敏的食指顺着道帷幔下滑，想看看上面是否落了灰。然而整个房间都一尘不染。

“清洁咒。所有的老庄园里都有，”诺特从门口走过来告诉她。“这样家养小精灵就有时间做饭、洗衣服了……”他耸耸肩说。

“你在下面找到什么了吗？”

西奥蹙着眉摇了摇头。“什么也没找到，”他的情绪有些激动，“我不敢相信他还活着…… ”

赫敏被他语气中的感叹吓了一跳，但不知道该怎么应答。看起来他们的关系比她想象中还要亲密，她很高兴德拉科出来后能有个人作伴。他的家人都过世了，他以前的许多朋友也差不多下场，要么被监禁了，要么被放逐了，他最终可能会变得非常孤独。她很希望自己也能算是他朋友圈的一员，希望在他永远把她拒之门外之前，能够修补他们之间的裂痕。

哈利和西弗勒斯找到了他们，两人看起来都很沮丧。“我只是说也许我们可以检查一下灌木丛后面的建筑——”

“那些古老的家族，”他慎重而又尖锐地反驳道，“不会在花园里建造密牢，波特。”

哈利举起双手来。“那我们在这里干什么？我们到底要找什么？”

“信息，”西弗勒斯慢吞吞地回答道，“我知道傲罗们更习惯于使用暴力展现自己的高高在上——”

“滚开，斯内普。”哈利呵斥他，他们的玩笑达到了赫敏从未见过的程度。她扬起眉毛来看着她的朋友。

西弗勒斯和她的表情如出一辙；哈利只是转过身原路返回了。

“也许你愿意跟我一起去？”

赫敏想要拒绝说，不，她认为哈利现在可不想要她陪着，但看到西奥咕哝着走过去追他的时候，她想到了另外一件事。

“我是唯一一个不知道这件事的人吗？”她问道，一边指着她的朋友和他再明白不过的男友。

西弗勒斯轻哼了一声，似乎在控制自己的笑声。“我想我是唯一一个知道的人，格兰杰小姐，纯属偶然。”

她看了他一眼，仍然十分怀疑。“今年春天，我在商店外的一条背巷里撞破了他们。”

她目瞪口呆地望着他，让他知道自己需要更多的信息，他叹了口气。“克利尔沃特小姐表示有兴趣……为我们的关系找一个更刺激的地方。”

“还要比我们店里的收银台更刺激？”赫敏今天发现了很多关于她朋友的隐秘情事。只可惜她自己的被她弄得一团糟。

“我们楼上看看吧，”他显然不愿理会她的俏皮话，于是她跟着他走出了房间。

——————

这里并没有赫敏想要找的东西。

没有任何关于这个家族历史的文献或古籍。

没有隐藏的机关打开某个隐蔽的房间，满怀感激的德拉科就等在里面。

更没有细微的线索指向打开秘牢的方法，亦或是通往它的方向。

实际上，这幢宅子已经完全废弃了，没有任何被秘密使用过的迹象。他们不能确定德拉科是否在这里。到了晚上，诺特已经受够了。

“我们需要一个解咒人。如果是钱的问题的话，我来雇人。”他指责地看着他们，好像是他们故意把德拉科困在里面似的。

“我们可以找比尔。”赫敏说，她知道韦斯莱家的大儿子会很乐意帮忙。

“那就这么安排吧，”诺特挥了挥手，表示此事无须多谈了。“现在，我要见马尔福。这个可怜的家伙可能要发疯了。”这是他今天第一次露出灿烂的微笑。赫敏可以很容易地看出，这不是对德拉科身陷囹圄的幸灾乐祸，而是对能见到老友的真诚的兴奋。

他们使用返回的门钥匙回到格里莫广场，西弗勒斯朝飞路走去。“我会联系韦斯莱先生的，”他提议道。他们同意后，他就径自离开了。

房间里的空气立时凝固起来。一个被嫌弃的男友，嫌弃他的那个人，还有她这个、对两人历史一无所知的朋友。“他在哪儿？”

赫敏转身带着德拉科的朋友走上楼梯。

“西奥？”

他们都停了下来，赫敏注意到她朋友脸上微妙的恳求。他清了清嗓子，她打赌他只是在拖延时间整理思绪。

“我没有以你为耻，”他最后说道，“她知道的，我不会因为这种事尴尬。”哈利比了比赫敏。“傲罗还在搜寻食死徒。考虑到你父亲……如果你遇上了什么事，我希望能够光明正大地帮助你，而不用被人怀疑动机。”

西奥看起来很不舒服，赫敏想给他一些私人空间。“二楼，右边第三个门，”她自己率先走上楼梯，希望自己最好的朋友能够一切顺利。

“格兰杰。”德拉科冷漠地抬头看向她，她咽了口唾沫。

”德拉科……西奥来了。”

“诺特？”他从沙发上站起来，走近了一步。

“他在楼下，和哈利说话呢。他应该很快就上来了。”德拉科什么也没说，只是看了她一眼，很快移开了视线，继续坐在沙发上等待。“我们什么也没找到。在法国。我们需要找个解咒人。”

他嗤了一声。“那太贵了。波特还没把我的财产败光吧？”他冷笑道。她已经忘记了他可以有多么刻薄。但现在她的愤怒早已消失。他对她大发雷霆，尽管这不过是为了激怒她，却只会让她更伤心。

“比尔 · 韦斯莱会帮忙的。不过，没有，他没有动过你的钱。既然他知道了……我相信，等你重获自由了，他就会把财产还给你。”

她本以为这至少会给他一点安慰的。而他只是尖刻地看着她，表情越来越冷淡。“你什么时候把我搬走？” 他问道。

”我……装修还没完成……”

“那就他妈的把我送到西奥家去，”他怒气冲冲地说道。

她回头看了眼门，希望在西奥上来前，他们还有足够的时间。“你确定……”她开始说，“我是说，不如……就是……”赫敏在挣扎。她又能用什么理由说服他留下来呢？

别再做一个懦夫了。

“我不想让你离开，”她承认了一个自己也才勉强接受的事实。过去几周以来，她一直很矛盾，因为她对一直对他抱有亲近的冲动，而这份不合乎世俗常理的感情让她觉得自己很愚蠢。直到现在她才意识到，她完全有权利拥有这份情感，并且正是自己对它的否定才真正伤害到了他。

“哦，你当然不想，”他冷笑着回答，残忍地讽刺道。“我猜你巴不得把我永远关在这里，只属于你的有求必应屋，满足你所有病态反常的欲望。”

“不是的，”她摇头否认这一指控，努力抗拒在她胃里翻腾不下的罪恶感。“我从来没想过要利用你。我都不知道你就是你。”

“哦，这让我感觉好多了，”他面无表情。

”我不是这个意思……德拉科，求——”

“马尔福！我靠，真的是你。”

赫敏转身看见诺特瞪着眼睛站在门口，哈利立在他的身后。他们看起来暂时休战了。也许哈利比赫敏更擅长道歉。更擅长表达自己的想法。也许她该找本书学一学。

“诺特，你他妈的终于来了！ 快他妈的把我弄出去！”他的话很刺耳，但脸上的笑容却异常真诚。赫敏看得出这是他几天来最开心的时候。他过去常常那样对她笑的。天啊，这太痛苦了。

“我们正在想办法呢，你这个混蛋。你是怎么摊上这种破事的？”西奥走进来，从赫敏身边走过，仔细端详着德拉科。

“我还以为你会说‘反正一幅画像等久些也没差’之类的，但似乎也没什么必要了。”德拉科笑着说，不怎么成功的玩笑话成功逗笑了自己的朋友。

“所以你就……住在这里面？”西奥环顾了一圈德拉科的房间，研究起来，“你吃什么？”

德拉科转身指向他旁边桌上的那碗水果。“那个，”他说，“还有一碗你这个角度看不见的坚果。”

“就这些？梅林，你一定快被逼疯了。他们至少也该给你准备点威士忌吧。”

德拉科和西奥同时笑了起来。“见到你真的很高兴，”西奥的声音透着沙哑，赫敏注意到德拉科也哽咽了一下。

“我也是，诺特。”

就这样了。赫敏做好了心理准备。她就要这样失去他了。他会要求去诺特庄园，而西奥当然会欣然同意。

但是这个时刻并没有到来。他们接着聊天，诺特详细介绍了他们的法国之行，计划了一番当下与未来。他们又就“将德拉科关进去的正是他父亲”的理论探讨了几句。哈利静静地等在门口，赫敏慢慢朝他走过去。

“你们俩和好了？” 她低声问他，转头看了眼他的表情。

哈利咽了口唾沫。“我希望是的。他……我不知道他会这么想，”他小声回答，显然他们俩都不想打扰房里的另外两个人。赫敏一直竖着只耳朵听着那边的谈话，害怕听到任何关于“搬家”、“庄园”或者“邪恶的麻瓜种女巫”的话。所幸目前为止，一切顺利。

“你们是认真的吗？” 她仍然盯着德拉科和西奥，但这不影响她对哈利感情生活的关心。

“算是吧……”她余光注意到他又开始用手磨蹭后颈。

“我喜欢他，”赫敏不假思索地说。“但不是说我的态度就有多重要，”她笑着补充道，哈利也笑了起来。

“事实上，你的态度确实很重要。我希望你会喜欢他。他，呃……他也挺喜欢你，”他补充道，赫敏笑了。

“莫莉会难过死的，”她补充道，“现在你和金妮复合也没希望了。”赫敏歪着头，一副认真思考的样子“不过，也许现在她可以撮合你和罗恩……总归放过我就好了。”

哈利瞪了她一眼，带着点困惑与恼怒。很快西奥便辞别了德拉科准备离开，赫敏再次陷入了难堪的沉默。

“就这样吧，我今晚要睡觉了，”他向房里所有人宣告道。“有韦斯莱的消息就告诉我，格兰杰。还有斯内普的也是。”

“我送你出去，”哈利说，听起来早有预谋，并且半点都没有掩饰的打算。几乎房里所有人都隐晦地翻了个白眼。

“你是说他下楼梯还要你陪吗，波特？”

所有人都看向了嘲讽自己老对头的德拉科，“干嘛？ 我一直都知道西奥有点gaygay的，只是我本以为他眼光会更好一点。”他的话很刻薄，但灿烂的笑容却没什么恶意，西奥只是笑了笑，牵过哈利的手。

“走吧，波特。你可以在睡前再道一次歉。”

赫敏笑着目送他们离开，但那个笑容也只勉强维持到她转身关门的时候。德拉科只是像之前那样冷漠地盯着她。

“我只是……我想我该准备睡觉了。”她朝浴室慢吞吞走去，打算洗掉这漫长的一天——事实上，漫长的周末——所带来的疲乏。

“别忘了带内裤，格兰杰，”她身后传来他拖腔拖调的讽刺。她低头看向自己空无一物的双手，一跺脚，咒骂着走回梳妆台。她愤怒地从她的内衣抽屉里抓起最上面的一条布料，为许多事情生自己的气，而随手抓的那条特别不舒服的丁字裤在其中甚至排不上号。

等她洗完澡出来时，德拉科已经不在画框里了，他的小套间门也关上了。

赫敏走近画框，从靠墙的书架上取下一本书，放在仍然立在画框前的那个置书底座上。这本书的标题是《赎罪》——一个赫敏非常想要传达给他的信号。

施完咒后，她盯着画像看了很长一段时间，虽然她不确定时间具体过去了多久。也许一个小时？或者更多？最终，她陷入了断断续续的睡眠，陷入了压抑又焦虑的梦境。睡死之前，她期待着第二天一早能见到德拉科，同时也非常害怕他会继续躲着她，直到他彻底从自己的生活中消失。


	16. Chapter 16

西弗勒斯从古灵阁一个熟人那里得知，比尔 · 韦斯莱已经和丹麦的一家妖精银行签订了合同，但这周会回家一趟。他们从法国回来的第二天早上，西弗勒斯把这个消息告诉了赫敏，赫敏立刻派了只猫头鹰送信。她收到比尔的回复，说格里莫广场将是他回家后的第一站。

晚餐的时候赫敏异常安静。从法国回来已经好几天了，她心不在焉地拨弄盘里的食物，沉浸在忧郁的阴霾中。

“你告诉德拉科了吗？比尔周五要来的事？”

“没有……我好久没见到他了。”

“我注意到你呆在房里的时间显著减少。是很尴尬吗？”他的语气暗含了几分同情。“我是说，毕竟他是真正的德拉科。”

赫敏看着餐桌对面的哈利，试图找出个答案来。“这……这确实是个原因。但是，不如说……”

她叹了口气，把盘子推开，开始为自己今年份的慷慨激昂大演讲作准备。

“他以为我相信他，哈利。这几周以来……我告诉他我还在做研究，这确实也是事实，”她很快补充道。“但我只是在研究如何打破画像上的恶咒一类。我却让他相信我是在想办法救他出来。他把所有的希望都寄托在我身上，我却……我从来没有相信过他，”她胡乱说着，尽管她认为这些哈利都已经知道了。

“我也不信，”他耸了耸肩，戈德里克在上，他还真是永远与她同一战线。

“对，但是你没有表现出你相信的样子。你没有让他觉得你会是他的救世主，结果却只是在骗他。”她苦着脸，再一次感觉自己糟透了。

“他确实看起来……对你态度很差。更差了，不如说。”

“我想我真的伤害了他的感情，我……”她又深呼吸了一次，让自己能够鼓足勇气实话实说。“我们已经变得很亲密了。他以为我们是朋友了。很好的朋友。”她努力暗示他，用眼神告诉他这话更深层的含义。

“哦，梅林，你说真的？怎么会？！我是说……不，不用解释了。我根本不想知道你们是怎么做到的。”他举起双手，拼命阻止她阐述细节的意图。“这么说他……很生气，我猜？”

她耸了耸肩，看起来整个人都没什么精神。“生气。伤心。他在闹别扭。”

“这也不是他的错，”他咕哝着，赫敏吃惊地看着他。

“哈利！我才是那个寻求情感安慰的人。别忘了你的朋友到底是谁！”

哈利窃笑起来。“对不起，对不起。我相信他会想通的。我是说，他能有多伤心呢？他可是马尔福。他身体里真的有心这种东西吗？”

“令人惊讶的是，”她评论道，“他不但有，还比我想象中的要柔软很多。”

“嗯，他可是个趾高气扬的小混蛋，我敢肯定，他至少得让你道好几次歉才会原谅你了。你可能不得不比平时更加忍气吞声了。”他朝她坏笑，她完全知道他想说什么。

“我可以道歉，”她说着，把头发甩到肩膀后面。

“但只有在你错了的时候。”

“当然。”

“这就等于，永远不会，”他笑着说。

“当然，”她轻笑着回答。

轻松的气氛对她沉闷的心情而言是个可喜的变化。她已经两天没看到属于他的金发了。他似乎躲在自己的套房里，下定决心不再理她。从法国回来的第二天，她醒来的时候，她留给他的那本书已经被翻到了封底，这清楚地表明，他不接受她这所谓的“赎罪”。

“我想我可以再和他谈谈。如果，他不再继续躲着我的话，”她恼怒地补充道。

“他还被困在幅该死的画像里呢。他到底是怎么躲你的？”

赫敏拿起叉子，把盘子拉回来，吃着剩下的饭。“他一直躲在套间的盥洗室里。有时我会听到他摔门的声音。我想他看到我早上快醒过来的时候就会躲进去。我回家的时候，也见不到他的人影。”

哈利紧盯着她。“你真的伤到他了，是吗？”

她有些悲伤，双眼无神地落在哈利肩上某点，轻声说：“是的。我认为确实如此。而且……我觉得这也伤害了我，因为我真的……我关心他。之前我们一直在聊天，一直在一起，我很伤心他不是真人。所以，现在，他确实是德拉科，但他恨我。”她重新对上他的视线。 “我真的搞砸了。”

哈利从桌子对面起身，朝她伸出只手，她搭了上去。他们就这样一言不发过了一阵，赫敏沉浸在她朋友恰到好处的安慰中。帐篷里的温情得以重演。当时她因为罗恩和他们的悲惨处境而心碎不已，而哈利永远知道该如何让她微笑。即使只是相拥随着首忧伤的歌曲跳舞，即使那支舞早已结束，他给她的安慰仍然比任何人都要多。

“来吧，”他终于打破了沉默。

“我们要去哪儿？”她问道，但还是毫不犹豫地跟了上去。正如她十二岁时所说的那样，她会跟随哈利·波特到任何地方。

他们走到她房间的门口，哈利用几不可闻的音量嘱咐她。“在这儿等着。”

他把门开得足够大，让她能看到里面的情况。“马尔福？嘿，马尔福！”他说得更大声了，赫敏努力屏住呼吸，以免错过他任何的暗示。现在她完全明白了哈利为什么带她来这里，这次她一定会抓住机会让事情好起来。“我收到比尔的消息了！”

她听到门开了，德拉科的声音从画框里传了出来。“韦斯莱？他怎么说？ ”像往常一样，他听起来有点傲慢，但他的语气中也带着一丝恐慌。赫敏紧闭着眼睛，试图掩盖心底重新冒泡的罪恶感。

“我会让赫敏告诉你最新情况的，”赫敏明白这就是她一直在等待的机会。她小心翼翼地跨过门槛，假装矜持地背着手。

“德拉科。”

他的表情立刻变得无坚不摧，拒绝与她进行任何形式的目光接触，而是选择盯着哈利的头顶一言不发。

“我就不打扰你们了，赫敏，”她的朋友边说边朝她眨了眨眼，走了出去，带上了身后的门。

“幼稚，格兰杰，让波特叫我出来。你难道读不懂我的暗示吗？快点告诉我韦斯莱的事，然后就他妈的让我一个人呆着。”

“他星期五会来，”她话音刚落，他立刻转身离开，凶巴巴地朝她吼了一声“谢谢”。

“等等！德拉科，求你了。”

赫敏很惊讶他竟然真的停了下来。他重新转过身，扬着下巴瞪着她。“什么事？”

“求你不要走，跟我说说话——”

“哦，谢谢你的好意，但我跟你已经无话可说了。你已经从我这里得到了你想要的一切。”

“德拉科……我甚至不知道该怎么向你道歉。”她想要低下头，但又害怕在自己目光移开的下一秒，他就会重新消失。“我不想伤害你的。”

“谁说我受伤了？”他冷笑一声，在她面前筑起了防备的高墙。

赫敏没有打算逼他。这是现在的她唯一能为他做的了。“那就是被我冒犯了。激怒了。对不起，我之前没有相信你，但我真的不是故意的！”

“不是故意为之的事当然不用道歉，对吗，格兰杰？最难原谅的其实是那些不过大脑说出来的废话。”他语气凶狠，不顾一切地朝她宣泄自己的负面情绪。她感到一阵后悔，都是她的缘故，他过得如此痛苦。

“所以我说我不知道该怎样道歉。不是因为我不抱歉。我很抱歉，”她强调着，从未如此真诚过。“我真的很抱歉。”

“谢谢你，”他冷笑着说。“现在，如果你不介意的话……”他再次转过身去，背对着她，双手垂在身体两侧。赫敏惶恐起来，脑子里不停地想着各种词汇，想找到一种方法来表达自己的感受。她想起了西奥，想起了当哈利在她面前出柜时他脸上惊讶的表情。她最好的朋友始终是一个真正的格兰芬多：勇敢至极，同样也愚蠢至极。相比之下，赫敏有时会怀疑自己是否真的属于现在这个、分院帽经过深思熟虑后终于决定的学院。她常常觉得自己更像是一个披着狮子外衣的拉文克劳，远没有看上去那般坦荡。

她深吸了一口气，尽可能平静地说：“如果你走了，我会非常想念你的。”她看到他的背影顿了顿，但仍然没有转过来面对她。“我是说，你走以后，”她纠正自己的说法，知道他的离开不过是时间问题。一旦诅咒被破除，不管他们和好与否，他都会离开这里。“你和我想象中完全不一样，我……我真的很喜欢你。我从来不敢去相信你真的还活着。一开始是因为这种事听来天方夜谭，后来又怕相信了你，却还是事与愿违会把我彻底击垮。”她紧闭双眼，不敢去看他的背影，害怕他仍然想要离开。

“你到底想让我怎么样？告诉你‘没关系’ ，这样你就不再内疚了？原谅你的轻慢，这样你就可以把我当作一个研究对象来对待，直到你对我丧失兴趣？”

“我……”赫敏犹豫了一下，不确定要如何回答他。起初，“未来”“以后”这类字眼她压根没有考虑过。于当时的她而言，那不过是承认她浪漫的小秘密终有一天会结束。但现在呢？她陷入了一种两难的绝望境地，一方面希望他重获自由，另一方面又为此伤心欲绝。她又该怎样呢？今天之后，明天，下周又会发生些什么？若德拉科 · 马尔福还愿意与她有所交集，她又希望他在自己生命中扮演怎样的角色呢？

“我也是这么想的，”他苦涩地回答。她犹豫得太久了。

“等你出来以后，我希望我于你而言不再是个无关紧要的人，”就在他走到即将再次隔开两人的套间门前时，她脱口而出道。“因为你对我来说已经很重要了，”她更坦然地补充道。“我想和你一起去其它地方，就像我们说好的那样。”

她向前走了一步，靠近画框，德拉科转过身来，再次面向她。尽管他看起来十分警惕，她认为这个细微的动作已经算是他妥协的第一步。“我想带你去店里看看，让你看看西弗勒斯和我的劳动成果。我想你会喜欢的。念书的时候你一直很喜欢魔药。”

他对她扬起条眉毛来，她也惊讶地意识到，自己对他的关注开始得远比想象中要早。“我知道这个是……”她在寻找合适的语言，以渡过目前危险的情境。如果她太矜持，他就会认为自己并不重视他。然而，如果她太急切，他又有可能被自己吓跑。“我不太擅长处理恋爱关系，”她一咬牙道，自谦在这种时候总是加分项，“也没有意识到我们……我们已经到这一步了。”

他哼了一声，摇了摇头，带着点不耐，又或者说是厌恶。“我以为这一点已经很明白了，格兰杰。我们对彼此是不同的，至少，于我而言是这样的。”

尽管他的态度很防备，语气仍然很恼恨，但他说的内容让她微微松了一口气。“我不想让自己太过沉溺，”她承认。“我一直……”她咽了咽，继续实话实说，对其可能带来的后果做好了心理准备。“我一直在研究画像方面的恶咒。因为……即使我不相信你是真人，我也想要帮你。知道你被困在这种噩梦里让我感觉很糟糕。最糟糕的是……”

赫敏闭上眼睛，深吸了一口气。等她重新睁开眼睛的时候，他正在看着她，虽然仍然防备，但显然在等着她的下文。

“最糟糕的是，我害怕找到答案，因为那意味着你会消失。我知道如果我帮你变回一幅普通的画像，我就会失去你。失去回应我的那个你。失去让我体会到如此真实的感情的你。就像是我亲手将你送走了一样。”

她垂下眼帘，承认道：“我感觉自己很糟糕。过分自私。我一直……非常矛盾：我既想要帮助你，又想和你在一起。而现在……如果我没有把一切都搞砸的话，我本来可以和你更进一步的，”她苦着脸，“我想要和你重修旧好，我对你是有感觉的，哪怕当时这份超脱了我理智的感情曾经让我困扰不堪，哪怕我曾经拼命想要去否认它，它仍然存在。直到今天依然存在。”

他沉默了很长一段时间，赫敏重新抬眼，发现他仍然盯着她。没有怒目而视，没有咄咄逼人，更没有生气。他只是看着她。思考着她的话。

“如果当初你相信了我是个真人，你还会对我有感觉吗？如果我们在街上相遇，不知怎么地聊了起来，你不会把我看作一个食死徒废物，敷衍几句就甩开吧？”

“当然不会，”她立刻回答，为这个问题紧紧蹙起眉头，“我从来没有那样看待过你，真的没有。我一直认为你不是表面上那样，能够真正证实这一点，我觉得自己很幸运。”

他舔了舔唇。她注意到这是他一个无意识的小习惯，为了让自己多些思考空间来拖延时间的小伎俩。“那么，等我出去以后，你又想要什么？你以为我会对你感激涕零，然后顺势爬上你的床吗？”

她眨眨眼睛，郑重又犹豫道，“我……我没想让你……那样。我想要了解你。能够……经常见到你。也许最终……如果你也有同样的感觉的话……也许我们可以更进一步？我只是不想彻底失去你。你对我来说很重要，我不能就这样放你走。”

他的表情没有丝毫的改变，赫敏慢慢失去了勇气。他觉得自己被利用了，他完全有权这么做。她确实利用了他，尽管她自己没有意识到，但事实确实如此。她准备迎接自己罪有应得的拒绝，灼热的泪水刺痛了她的眼角。

“回答错误，格兰杰，”他说道。她不知道自己哪一句说错了，但她确实把一切都搞砸了。在那一刻，她终于意识到自己到底失去了什么，过去几周的记忆在她脑海中回放，德拉科的笑容，德拉科的体贴，德拉科对她每天不重样的赞美，诗意的语言与真诚的语气无人可比拟。

然而，在她准备好回答之前，在她决定是该故作坚强还是放任泪水滑落之前，他又补充道，“答案是肯定的，赫敏。那是我出去以后最想要做的事，”他朝她的房间抬了抬下巴示意。她终于放下了高高吊起的一颗心，再也忍不住泪水决堤。

“但是你也知道，”顿了顿，他继续说道，“我或许会一无所有，对吧？除了我这个人，我或许什么都不能给你。我从未身处此般境地，这就是我所拥有的全部了，” 他朝她伸出双臂，表明他所能献出的只有自己。“也许我能拿回遗产，也许不能，”他耸耸肩，继续道，“过去几天里我想了很多。先不论别的……如果你真的想要和我在一起的话，我要确保你知道等待你的到底是什么。或许远比你所期望的要少。”

她摇摇头，如释重负的泪水怎样也止不住。“一点也不少，”她反驳道，”德拉科，我……我不敢相信你真的还活着，”她的音量低了下去，这句话几乎让她的整颗心脏都燃烧了起来。他就在这里：那个与她在此共度无数亲密夜晚的德拉科，能够实实在在地出现在她的生命里。战后的她也曾为他英年早逝而哀悼过，但那不过是些浮于表面的漂亮话，还是在她真正了解到他的个性与梦想后，这种哀恸才真心实意起来。

“我真高兴你没事，”她知道自己不过是在重复之前的话，但这几个简单的词却最能表达她的心意。她几个月来第一次这么开心，因为她生命中终于出现了一个让她毫无保留去关心的人。一个不让她时时尴尬的人。一个同她除了欲望还有无数共同话题的人。她很高兴，因为这个罪不至死的男人还活着，命运重新赋予了他拥有无限可能的未来。

“我也是，”他附和道，表情渐渐变得柔和起来，变回了那个她过去几周所熟识的男人。他那双美丽的灰色眼睛，微微扬起的下巴，从小就被教导、要用傲慢来掩饰脆弱的情感。他是骄傲的，聪明的，独一无二的，诱人犯罪的。

“我要把你从那里弄出来，”她说道，“我知道我以前答应过……唔，答应过要帮助你，但是委婉地偷换了概念——”

“顺便说一句，这招非常斯莱特林，”他小心翼翼地笑了一下。

“但是，我是认真的，”他的评论让她笑了笑，但仍然坚持继续阐明自己的观点。“我要把你救出来，然后向你证明你对我有多重要。”

“我会监督你遵守这个诺言的，我美丽的女巫。说实话，我觉得等我出去以后，你应该再次向我道歉。用一种更加‘亲力亲为’的方式来赎罪。”

他朝她眨了眨眼，赫敏回以微笑，最后一丁点儿忐忑也消散无形。“成交，”她保证道。“亲力亲为，包你满意。”

他的坏笑更加猖狂，赫敏感到膝盖有点发软。 ”把我弄出去，格兰杰。我一出去，你他妈就是我的人了，你再也别想跑了。”

感谢可爱的萨拉查，她有足够的蛇院特质来驾驭一个斯莱特林。她不确定自己是否配当得起他的轻轻放过，但她不会让他后悔的。


	17. Chapter 17

“祝你今天一切顺利，亲爱的。”德拉科对自己的女巫露出个温柔的笑容来，后者正手忙脚乱地收拾东西，赶着冲出房门。她说她要迟到了，并且他于此有很大“功劳”，特指他昨晚不让她睡觉，缠着她索取——那话怎么说的？——“补偿性上床”……如果他们这种无法触碰彼此的形式也算的话。考虑到自己现在身体的疲惫与心情的高涨，德拉科认为有过之而无不及。

但在那之前，他们先就两人关系的性质讨论了一番，在此之前的，从今往后的。德拉科知道她过去的轻视并非故意为之，但这仍然深深地伤害了他。为此他让她数次重申了她对自己的感情。并且，事实证明，她甚至比他意识到的还要更投入。几周以来，他的女巫一直在努力克制自己，试图不要过分沉湎于这段关系，努力想要守住自己的心。而现在顾虑全无的她对他敞开了心扉，这样的她让他惊喜不已。

她给了他一个恼恨的表情，但却被他故作无辜的笑容所掳获，融化成了满满的爱意。她向来会假装自己很强硬，但他也深谙该如何让她重新变回温顺的小猫咪。这点上两人势均力敌，因为相应的，她也拥有彻底摧毁他的能力。“我午饭后就回家，”她边说边拉开房门，被等在门口的人惊出一声短促的尖叫来。

“西奥多，搞什么鬼？！”

诺特正站在门外，似乎正准备抬手叩响那扇刚被打开的门。“格兰杰，”他对她的惊吓不以为意，打了个招呼就转向了德拉科。“我想，她在自己的小店里忙东忙西的时候，我可以来给你找点事情做。”

德拉科看得出来，赫敏对此半点没有他所期待的感激涕零。她张了张嘴，似乎想要说些什么，但最后只是摇了摇头。“他是你的了，”她告诉他的朋友。“我两点左右回家。”

“然后我就是你的了，”德拉科赶忙补充道，西奥夸张地翻了个白眼，但他的女孩露出了个灿烂的笑容。

西奥愉快地向她敬了个礼，然后走进房间，关上了身后的门。“梅林，你完全被迷住了。”

这么说，德拉科或许盯着扇紧闭的房门看了太久，又或者是赫敏的笑也让他傻乎乎地满面笑容，但他总归很快意识到了自己的失态，朝他的朋友皱起了眉头。“波特怎么样？”他语气尖锐地问道。

西奥回以灿烂的笑容。“非常粘人，”他说，德拉科能看出他对此相当自豪。

“你们到底怎么开始的？你和那个黄金男孩？”

西奥耸耸肩，瘫倒在格兰杰的床上。“经常因为这样那样的原因共处一室。共同的兴趣爱好。健康的肉体关系。就这样。”他比了比赫敏离开的方向。“你们呢？”

德拉科会心一笑，想着自己在她小房间里度过的日日夜夜，两人读的那些色情小说，以及那之后的种种。“一样，”他含糊其辞道。俩人都没再说话，静静品味了一番对方的弦外之音。

“所以，现在就等比尔 · 韦斯莱来解围了？”西奥研究了一阵赫敏床头柜上的各种小玩意儿，摆弄着一只小闹钟，每天早上七点三十五分，那玩意儿都会用恼人的喧闹声宣告自己的存在感。

他出去后要做的第一件事就是砸烂那该死的东西，然后和他的女巫窝在一起，好好睡上一觉。

纠正一下：第二件事。首先，他要把她操到起不来床。然后才是，砸闹钟，睡觉。

“他们是这么告诉我的，”德拉科尽量装出一副若无其事的样子。他尽量不把太多的希望寄托在韦斯莱家的大儿子身上，以免让自己失望。不幸的是，他本人也想不出什么更好的办法了。西弗勒斯似乎认为这是个好主意，所以德拉科收起了他——就像每个合格的英国人一样——对红头发（注1）的怀疑与偏见，并耐心地等待周五的到来。

“好吧，就算他不行，格兰杰也会找到办法的。听波特说，那个女巫没有遇到过哪怕一个她答不上来的问题。幸好他喜欢男人，否则我们还没机会开始，他就已经是那个万事通的掌中之物了。”

德拉科对此结论窃笑了一番，但也不得不承认诺特的话无可辩驳。他过去可能会对她无所不知的傲慢感到恼怒，但现在他只能感到自己对她的钟爱；就像一片漫无边际的海洋，一浪接一浪地拍上他的心房。“他想得美，”他说道，“她已经有主了。”

西奥的脸上闪过一丝担忧，德拉科立刻警觉起来：“怎么了？”

朋友苦着脸，有几分犹豫。“没什么，真的。只是，波特提到过……嗯，我只是很惊讶你会这么自在。他说她因为你不跟她说话有点儿闷闷不乐。”

德拉科并不想沉溺在昨天的感受里。他意识到，在他的爱人眼中，他们的感情不过刚刚开始。于他而言，这段关系已经发展了好几个星期，他有足够的时间厘清自己对她的感觉，让它们生根发芽。但是，尽管这段感情于她而言还很新鲜，他丝毫不怀疑她的忠诚。如果非要说出什么理由的话，那就是他相信她是个合格的格兰芬多，格兰芬多的默认属性就是“忠诚”。

“一场误会，”他哼了一声，“没什么好担心的。”

西奥笑着附和道：“我没担心。你在女巫里一向吃得开。我猜是因为头发的缘故。”

“那么，你只是专程来告诉我我有多帅的？要我告诉波特你迷路了吗？”他笑着挖苦道。

“不，我是专程来陪你这个无赖打发时间的。因为我是个合格的朋友，”西奥厚颜无耻地补充道。

“非要说的话，你不过是个混蛋罢了，但是白天呆在这里实在是太无聊了。”

“你和格兰杰是怎么打发时间的？”

德拉科正准备回答，但西奥很快打断了他。“让我们假装我没有那么不过脑子，问出这么个答案显而易见的问题来。”他调整了一下姿势，又试了一次。“我们能做些什么纯洁又柏拉图的事来打发时间呢？”

德拉科环顾房间，思考着这个问题。他和格兰杰最喜欢的一种解闷方式显而易见，但这对西奥不适用。他们还花费了大量的时间来探讨文学哲学一类，但，虽然西奥是个聪明的巫师，这种层次的学术交流还是有些强人所难。

“我这边有一副扑克牌，”他最后提议道，“如果你也能搞到一副，也许我们可以玩个游戏？”

“脱衣扑克？”

“你真是我的英雄，”德拉科尽可能兴致高昂地赞美道。

西奥只是咧嘴一笑，起身准备离开房间。“马上回来。我肯定波特那儿有。”他一拉开门就嚷道，“喂，波特！你的脱衣扑克牌呢？”

德拉科听到了一声闷响，紧接着是波特的抱怨，西奥则咯咯地笑着走出门外。抛开他仍被关在一间密室里，且很有可能到死也出不来的事实，这真是美好的一天。

——————

周五是个沉闷的雨天，但赫敏再开心不过了。她在雨声中醒来，听着雨点轻拍窗户，舒舒服服地躺在自己的床上。如果有个实实在在的巫师躺在她身边就更好了，但是她已经学会了知足常乐。

这一点在过去几天里非常明显。

她和德拉科之间起了龃龉，又很快和解，这一切重新燃起了两人关系的激情。就在昨夜，他让她筋疲力尽，几乎不允许她在每次游戏之间短暂的休息。他既指挥她，又乞求她；控制她，又向她索取。

“早上好，美丽的女巫。”

她瞥了一眼，发现德拉科正靠在沙发上休息，胳膊搭着，翘着个二郎腿。他的头发乱蓬蓬的，衬衫也没有穿好。他看起来该死的可口。

她满足地喃喃道，“早上好。你看起来休息得很好，”

“我的爱人把我累坏了，让我陷入了黑甜的昏迷，”他告诉她。“我睡得很香。”

她坐起身，挪到床侧。“就是今天了，”她笑得更开心了。“比尔应该午饭前就会过来。”

赫敏抓过她的睡袍，准备下楼去喝杯咖啡。系带的时候，她才意识到他意外的安静。她抬起头来，发现他正盯着某处出神。“嘿，”她轻声试探道，“会有进展的。比尔是最棒的。他是古灵阁历史上最年轻的解咒人。如果真的有办法打破这种恶咒，他一定能解决的。”

“如果没有呢? ” 赫敏皱起了眉头，德拉科继续说道，“打破恶咒的办法……如果根本就没法打破呢？”

“会有的，”她向他保证。

——————  
“我不认为那上面附有什么恶咒，更谈不上打破了。”

赫敏坐在比尔对面，难以置信地张大嘴巴。

现在已经晚上九点多了，韦斯莱家长子已经在格里莫广场呆了十多个小时了。在经过大量的测试、魔力、咒语和数据采集之后，他提议移步客厅，边喝茶边讨论刚才的研究结果。

然而，赫敏发现喝茶只是一个借口。实情是，他不想让德拉科听到这次谈话的内容。韦斯莱和马尔福间可能隔着几代人的世仇，但比尔并不是什么虐待狂。

“我从很多角度研究考虑过。我不认为我能打破恶咒，因为那根本就不是什么恶咒。比那更……神秘。而且不论别的，诅咒恶咒一类——就其本质而言——是有害的。他确实被困在画像里了，但这个结果并非就是出于恶意的。这种魔法……性质可疑……但不一定是黑魔法。”他考虑了一下，又补充道，“尽管魔法部对此有自己的评判标准。”

哈利坐在客厅的另一头，诺特坐在他身边。他们并没有公开出柜，毕竟两人仍然担心会带来不必要的麻烦，但对于赫敏来说，他们现在的姿势已经足已表明很多事情了。

她只是不确定，德拉科的不幸遭遇到底是哪个巫师造成的。

西奥身体前倾，胳膊肘撑在膝盖上。“如果这不是恶咒，不是黑魔法，弗立维也认为不是咒语，这他妈的是什么？一定会有某种办法能把他弄出来。这种死缓般的折磨可算不上什么保护。”

“确实不算，”比尔同意道，“如果你们没有意见的话，我可能想请一位同事来确认一下我的调查结果。”

“怎样都可以。”赫敏接过话头来。“我们全力配合你。不过……我希望具体细节能保密。除非很有必要，我们能尽可能不泄露德拉科的身份吗？”

比尔点头表示无碍。“这是客户的正当权利。大多数情况下，恶咒相关的案子总是涉及各种各样的秘辛。”

赫敏微微松了口气，但潮水般汹涌的失望还是将她淹没了。她看向别处，低声道：“梅林知道，我该怎么跟他说呢？”

“目前还没有确切的结论，”比尔同情地向她提议道。“我没有任何真正的结论。我不认为这是一个恶咒，但在我获得更多情报之前，这个猜想并不代表任何东西。给我一个周末的时间，至少不要现在就给这个可怜的小家伙致命一击。”

他们祝比尔晚安，三个(突然亲密起来了的)朋友仍留在客厅里，陷入了短暂的沉默。

最后还是西奥打破了寂静：“那神秘事务司呢？你已经和傲罗办公室重开了案件调查……你能把缄默人也扯进来吗？”

哈利考虑了一下。“我会看看他们能不能帮上忙。那个该死部门的问题在于，他们太神秘了，我甚至不知道他们到底在做些什么。”

西奥看了赫敏一眼，她在他平时无忧无虑的脸上看到了一丝绝望。“你去找过弗立维，”他问道，“但那时你不认为德拉科还活着。如果你再去一次呢？告诉他这不是副被施了咒语的画像，而是……”

他的神色与他低下去的声音让赫敏知道，这个方案甚至无法说服他自己。当然了，如果弗立维知道这种魔法的话，在赫敏告诉他这是一幅被诅咒的画像时，他就会想到了。他们在法国什么也没找到，现在比尔同样也帮不上忙。她看得出来，西奥多 · 诺特没有更多的朋友了，他拼命想要留住这最后一个。

“我明天早上会给他写信，”她欣然同意。并且她说到做到。因为她同样渴望拯救等在她房里的巫师，这一点毫无疑问。他正期待着她为他带去新的希望，而她不想让他失望。

几分钟后，她回到房里，试图给他一个温暖的微笑。

他一眼就看穿了她。“有那么糟吗？他们是需要我长子的灵魂才能解咒吗？还是要我切个肾？”他打趣道。而根据她过去几周的经验，这往往是他情绪最低落的时候，他最有戒心的时候。

或者是他性致盎然的时候，但现在显然不是。

她试着捧场笑笑，但发出的声音自己听来都十足奇怪。她不想对他撒谎。在过去几周里，她已经骗他足够多次了，所以这一次，她选择尽可能地对他和盘托出。“不，他只是……他不确定。他今天收集了很多信息，但他需要咨询其他专业人士。”

德拉科皱起眉头来，“我以为他是最棒的，古灵阁历史上最年轻的什么的。”

“他确实是，但即使是专业人士，遇到疑难杂症也需要参考别人的意见。”

他的表情更加阴郁，赫敏强颜欢笑，试图给他一点安慰。“嘿，对不起。我不是故意表现的这么悲观的。我只是很失望这事儿比想象中要更麻烦。我本来期待着今晚你就能跟我同床共枕呢。”她的笑容亲昵而真实，他的表情肉眼可见地柔和下来。

“我也是，我有没有跟你说过，我可爱的格兰杰，我受够了睡在这该死的沙发上了。我的腿根本不够放。”

她咯咯地笑着，完全明白他修长的身体为了配合家具的尺寸总是缩成一团。实际上，这沙发挺不错的。虽然比大多数的沙发都要大，还有厚厚的靠垫，但终归只是一张沙发。

赫敏紧紧地盯着他，慢慢地从头顶褪下吊带裙，全身只穿着条内裤和一双红色的高跟鞋，拱起后背，用洁白的牙齿咬着下唇。

“操……”他的回应让她兴奋不已。

“你出来以后，”她温柔地诱惑他，“在我这儿，你得和我挤同一张床。我希望你没有什么意见？”她坐在床垫上发问，双腿交叠，脚尖勾着高跟鞋晃呀晃。

“绝不抱怨，亲爱的。完全没有意见。你一直这么饥渴的吗？”

赫敏摇摇头，卷发扫过肩头。“只对你一个人这样，”她告诉他。

德拉科舔着嘴唇，靠在他尺寸不合的沙发上，手隔着裤子，顺着已经撑起的形状慢慢滑动。“你已经湿了吗，格兰杰？” 看到她点头，他命令道，“给我看。”

她把内裤顺着光裸的腿褪下，特意没有脱掉高跟鞋。她极尽诱惑地摆着腰肢，姿态撩人地靠在一堆枕头里，双腿分开，高跟鞋踩着床垫，方便德拉科欣赏。

“操。你知道我想对你做的事吗？”他没等她多言就拉开了裤链，不隔阻碍地握住了自己。

“我知道，”她回答道。“太多了，我都不知道该从何说起。”她的两根手指在腿心描摹，像他一样尽情挑逗着自己。

“就是这样，”他低声说着。她简直爱极了他那低沉的、鼓励的声音。“为了我……爱抚你自己，告诉我你有多喜欢这样。告诉我你想让我怎么抚摸你。”

她毫不犹豫地将两根手指挤了进去，很快是第三根。她本能地想闭上眼睛仰起头，但她不想把视线从德拉科身上移开，不想错过他反复套弄的大手，他在一次次抚弄下愈发兴奋的顶端。

“该死的，我和你的第一次连两分钟都坚持不了。”他的视线掠过她纤细的手指，看着它们没入她体内，然后又回到她的脸上，凝视着她的脸。

她呻吟着，非常想表达自己相同的情感，却一个词也说不出来。她觉得自己比以前，比尚不相信他是真人的时候，声音更大了。现在，她比以前更想得到他，但她却说不出什么漂亮话来了。“天哪，你真迷人，”她一咬牙，实话实说道，“我想看……”她的拇指更用力地揉弄阴蒂，每一次触碰都带来激烈的电流。“我想看你高潮，德拉科，求你了……”

“我喜欢你求我的样子，”他嘶哑着声音，“但是，妈的，不需要……随你想要什么……任何东西……任何你……操……”他的话语化作高潮时忍耐的闷哼，剧烈的快感让他久久回不过神来。

赫敏加快速度，想象着他的手指撑满自己，嘴唇贴着她的脖颈。这个画面带来的冲击力无可比拟，她在几近灭顶的战栗中沉沦，崩溃地哭出声来。

他们一言不发，躺在各自的床上，隔着道越不过的鸿沟彼此凝视，但却感觉比以往任何时候都要亲密。赫敏调暗了她房间里的灯光，德拉科也在画像里做了同样的事情。昏暗的光线里，两人仍能看清对方的轮廓。

赫敏的眼皮越来越沉，呼吸也渐渐平稳下来。

“我希望我现在就能和你在一起，”她对着一室寂静喃喃道，像个祈祷者一样，低声倾诉自己的愿望。

“我也是，”他立刻回应，甫又补充道，“你的床看起来舒服多了。”

赫敏轻轻地笑了。“我们又回到那个话题了吗？我还以为你想要的是有我陪伴的乐趣呢。”

他微微一顿，郑重地答道，“在这个世界上，格兰杰，我最想做的事就是触碰你，”他平静地在黑暗中宣告。“躺在你身边。”

“会有那一天的，”她尽可能真诚地说道，这一次几乎足以自欺欺人了。

明天，她将再次约见弗立维。她想她也可以试试圣芒戈的治疗师，他们对身体相关的咒语很有一套。她知道希望渺茫，但她和医院主管关系不错，在这个节骨眼上，她什么都愿意尝试。

阿兹卡班？她想知道那些作为战争错失方的纯血巫师是否知道马尔福家族的咒语。也许来自纯血世家的金斯莱也可以提供这方面的情报。比起去监狱问像雷金纳德 · 帕金森这样的人是否愿意帮助她拯救小马尔福(顺便说一句，他的家人还在最后一刻背叛了黑魔王，帮助哈利 · 波特赢得了战争)，去找一个凤凰社成员求助要更能接受一些。她有一种预感，大多数目前正在牢房里腐烂的人会很乐意看到德拉科本人也不好过。

她放松而满足的状态开始消失，取而代之的是担心与忧虑带来的耳鸣。等她重新看向德拉科时，他似乎已经睡着了。

她看了他一会儿，被他休息时天真的面容迷住了。他相貌确实出色。她感到幸运，命运把他带进了自己的生活，同样，她也咒骂他经历的种种不幸与苦痛。他孤独地度过了几个月，父母辞世的消息令他心碎……然后，一个他全心全意相待的女巫，践踏了他柔软的感情。

她想，她会补偿他的。她会把他救出来，然后向他展示他对她有多重要——并且，这份重要性与日俱增。赫敏定了定神，试图停止她那过度活跃的大脑所带来的耳鸣，决心先好好睡上一觉。她对自己的计划充满信心：她会探索每一种可能性，直到德拉科获得自由。

如果有办法进入一幅画，按照逻辑来讲，就一定会有办法出来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1. 译者注。一种认为红色头发的人天生蠢笨粗野的陋见。


	18. Chapter 18

“哈利！这是什么？！”

赫敏手里拿着今天的《预言家日报》冲进格里莫广场，头条新闻正在高声尖叫“已知食死徒疑似被傲罗包庇！”等她找到哈利的时候，他正在厨房里喝茶，洒了些在几张看着相当正式的羊皮纸文件上。

她把报纸凑到他面前，“怎么回事？”

他迅速扫了一眼，说道，“他们花的时间比我预想的要长。”

她瞪着他。现在距离比尔的拜访不过几天而已。这段时间里，赫敏又和弗立维谈了一次。在霍格沃茨的时候，她还问米涅娃是否听说过保护性质的秘牢一类的。那个女人抿着嘴唇垂下眼来，这让赫敏觉得，她知道这种行为在法律上是有问题的，所以她最好不要提供任何具体的信息。“我无法想象为什么像你这样有地位的女巫会对这种原始的传统感兴趣，它们当中的很多都是与黑魔法密不可分的。相关细节被遗忘在历史长河中是有原因的。”

赫敏设法岔开了话题，让她的老教授以为那不过是一种无可厚非的好奇心。

比起米涅娃提供的道德评判，弗立维显然对这个话题本身更感兴趣，但他不是纯血统，对这方面的知识几乎一无所知。他只对古老家族的各式传统保护仪式有个模糊的理解，但这些习俗在几代人之前已经消失了大半，更别提魔法部目前已经将其中需要用到的许多基本魔法列为禁咒了。

赫敏失望地离开了，回到她在格里莫广场的房间里舔舐伤口。

德拉科整个晚上都在分散她的注意力，让她想象舔舐其它的东西，并承诺将来会十倍地回报她。

哈利在部里展开的调查也没有什么更新的进展。幸运的是，在大范围牵涉到其他更多官员或职工之前，他及时发现了这种类型的魔法违背了数不清的法律条款。

“我重启案子的时候只是宣称进行基本调查救援，”他告诉她，“半点没有透露我们目前掌握的信息。我们只是从一个匿名人士那里得到了马尔福的消息，但我们找不到他的下落。”

看来哈利也有一点斯莱特林的特质。尽管他不怎么喜欢她因此用西奥打趣他。

“你是什么意思，他们花的时间比我预想的要长……你希望这件事被泄露出去吗？难道现在没有人在意……我不知道……”赫敏用力地挥着手，“机密的意思了？！”

他无所谓地对她耸耸肩。“他们真的什么都不知道。看看这些措辞吧。一个身份不明的食死徒，有被傲罗监管的可能性。这是一篇未经证实的八卦文章，作者还是斯基特。如今，公众对她也是将信将疑的了。”

“那还在头版头条？”她扬起眉毛问道。

“看吧，”他叹了口气说，“简直就是标准程序。有人给了她一些基本信息，里面大部分还都是公开的记录，她就拿这些信息来哗众取宠。毕竟我的名字就是最好的噱头。我想她已经把我最近六个案子的资料全部登出来了。”

“这么说你的部门里有人泄密，”她回击，对这个自己臆想出来的泄密者异常生气，“要是被我查出这人是谁……”

“公开的记录，赫敏。他们并不是真的泄密……只是提供了些谈资。不可否认，无论有意还是无意，有人很早之前就说漏了嘴，所以这才让斯基特有机可乘。”

她想要争辩，哈利放下了茶杯。“文章里没有提到这幅画像。我读了全文，只有我们这些了解情况的人才能看出些端倪来。你知道韦斯莱一家是不会泄露我们的秘密的。西奥当然也不会。”

“罗恩可能会，单纯出于对德拉科的厌恶，”她指责道。

“我已经和他谈过了，”他试图安慰她。“他什么都不会说。韦斯莱家任何人也都不会。”

她沉吟不语。她一直很忙，心烦意乱，这才意识到她已经好几周没有和自己的前任说过话了。她生活在虚拟的泡沫中，忘记了考虑他可能会如何回应。“罗恩什么反应？我是说，关于德拉科的事？”

哈利笑了，歪着嘴问道，“你是说，在知道了马尔福确实是看着你睡觉的那种之后？(注1)”

“除了这个，”她红着脸哽道。

“梅林，赫敏，我没有告诉他这个，”他咧开嘴笑着说。“我虽然没有什么更好的词来形容他，但他确实不是一个怪物。他不会做任何伤害马尔福的事，我保证。”

赫敏担心地将下唇咬得生疼。“等我们把他救出来以后，”她说着，不愿意使用“如果”这个词，“我不知道一旦被人发现了他身上违禁魔法的痕迹，他们会对他做什么，即使他本人不是施咒人。他胳膊上的标记已经够他受的了……”

哈利向她摇摇头。“他会没事的。鉴于斯内普的证词，威森加摩已经将他从所有已知的食死徒活动中排除了。他一出来，我们就通过各种渠道恢复他的名誉，把他的财产还给他。我保证，我不会把他所有的钱都花光的，”他厚着脸皮笑着补充道。赫敏不由自主地笑了笑。

哈利可能认为自己已经将她安抚妥帖，但她还远远没有说完。“要是有人来抓他怎么办？或许是某个猜出事情始末的纯血巫师？某个从法律漏洞中成功脱身的食死徒？某个战争受害者的家人……他现在有很多敌人。”

“你的思维真跳跃，赫敏。这个句子里的假设可真不少。”

她不满地瞪了他一眼，然后给自己泡了一杯和他一样的茶。她坐到他身边，心不在焉地盯着墙，哈利的注意力重新集中到面前的羊皮纸上。

“那金斯莱呢，”她最后问道，“我们能……你觉得我们能相信他吗？能提供更具体的信息吗？”

她的朋友想了想，眼睛望着天花板。“我不确定。我的意思是，他是凤凰社的成员，我用生命起誓我信任他这个人……但是我不确定我是否信任作为政客的他。发现一个禁咒，更何况这还能和一个古老的纯血家族扯上关系……这对他来说可能太诱人了。但他信任我，他给了我不少帮助，让我可以对调查搜索全力以赴。”

她点点头赞同他的观点，完全理解金斯莱的政治抱负。“我本希望西奥能知道更多内情的。”他们都惊讶于诺特一家对这些传统知之甚少。西奥解释说，他的家族虽然古老富有，但几代之前就已经开始弃用这些传统的魔法了。

“我的曾祖母出奇地进步，”他笑着告诉他们。“在她的社交圈里，她是唯一一个喜欢穿裤子、喜欢万圣节胜过夏末节(注2)的女巫。” 尽管老诺特努力让自己的家族重现旧日的辉煌，将家族与汤姆 · 里德尔的纯血主义联系在一起，但许多家族传统在他出生之前就已经失传了。

赫敏的目光又回到哈利放在一边的那份报纸上，边想边问道，“你认为她会就此作罢吗？还是继续搜寻更多的信息？”

“前者吧。这是她的一贯套路。通常她编一个故事，试图激得我评论一番，然后我给她寄施了恶咒、能让她手指变色的回信，然后她让我清静一段时间，又故态复萌。”

赫敏笑着假意责备道，“你不该跟这种人计较的。”

他勾起个德拉科本人都会赞赏不已的坏笑，反问道：“那我该怎么办？把她在罐子里关上一个月？当然，”他开玩笑地自问自答道，“这就没那么戏剧化了。”

她也窃笑了一下。

过了一会儿，她喝了几口茶，又问道，“你认为德拉科安全吗？绝对安全？”

哈利抬头看向她，皱了皱眉头。“你真的很担心他，是不是？”

她的肩膀轻微抖了抖，几乎算不上是耸肩，紧接着移开了目光。赫敏已经很久没有这么神经质了。在霍格沃茨的时候，她青春期的荷尔蒙让她长期处于高度警惕状态，不敢开口的单相思让她心思繁杂，鲜少能真正开怀。然而，自战争结束后，赫敏比以往任何时候都更自信自爱。

这样患得患失一定是爱情的本质吧，她自嘲着，又为自己这个大胆的想法感到惊讶。

“我只是意识到他可能面对的潜在隐患。顺便说一句，”她很快接话，“这也会是我们所有人的隐患，傲罗先生。我相信你也是这么想的。”

“这幢宅子足够护我们周全，如果你担心的是这个的话。这个地方的保护咒比当它做凤凰社总部的时候还要强。”

她没有立即回答，仍然在想着德拉科的事，哈利又提议说，“如果你实在担心的话，你可以明天去一趟魔法部。提交一份正式报告。这样你就可以得到傲罗的保护了。”

赫敏皱起了眉头。“你是说监视吧。”她还没有完全原谅魔法部在战争期间的无能表现。

“不，我是说保护。甚至有可能交给我负责。你他妈的本来就住在这里，这只是走个正式程序的事情。如果我运气好的话，他们会指派我保护你。我就可以一整天都呆在家里了。”

她笑了起来，“你知道我其实并不害怕，对吧？更何况，这只是理论假设罢了。”

他笑着重新垂头看文件。“嗯，从理论上讲，让我来保护我自己的房子听起来非常合理。”

“也许，”她慢吞吞地说，“也许我会提交保护申请，只是以防万一。但如果真的出事了呢？我知道魔法部的繁杂程序需要很长时间。”

“明天中午过来，我带你去吃午饭。”

她最终同意了，忍回了更多的问题，向哈利道了晚安就回了房。赫敏没有提报纸和保护令的事。这会引起德拉科的恐慌的。他已经有足够多的事情要担心了。

——————

“那些东西是什么？”赫敏问。

刚过十二点，她已经依约抵达傲罗的办公室。才一进门，她就看到哈利的办公桌上堆满的快件，成群结队的猫头鹰守在那儿，这让他眉头紧蹙。

“担心的市民们，”他抱怨道。“要求确认是否真的有食死徒受到傲罗包庇了，要求这样‘明显的’叛国行为受到正式审判；一些纯血统家庭承诺提供经济援助；几封针对我本人和我窝藏的逃犯的威胁信，还有文森特·克拉布的父亲写了一封很长的信，询问那个人是不是德拉科，并发誓要予以报复。”

她惊呆了。那个人竟然猜到了。当然了，过去几个月以来，下落不明的食死徒数量急剧减少。他只需要比他那蠢钝的后代(愿上帝怜悯他那邪恶的灵魂)聪明上一丁点儿，就能推断出哈利到底在保护谁。

她没有对这些发表评论，只是问道：“他们允许克拉布从阿兹卡班寄信？”

“还记得你五年级写给魔法部的那封关于过激刑罚的信吗？战争一结束，他们就实行了一些改革。当然，这件事没有公开。部里担心，如果悲痛欲绝的家属听说这座监狱竟然试图照顾囚犯的人权，他们会强烈抗议的。但威森加摩认为这是双赢：如果有人追问，他们可以用一个战争英雄的名字——就是你没错——掩盖过去，与此同时，他们也可以缓和长期以来提供赞助的纯血家族的情绪。”

“哇……这真是……我不知道该作何感想。”

“很矛盾，”他说，“我相信任何人都会在结果和理由之间进行权衡。”

“那么，”她扯回正题，“我想这些都是对那篇愚蠢文章的回应吧？”赫敏开始翻阅羊皮纸，尽管知道阅读傲罗的信件可能是违规的。但是，赫敏有不太遵守规章制度的小毛病，因为有时违规利大于弊。

“大部分，是的。我们本来就多多少少会收到这类东西。关于某个食死徒的这样那样的信息评论什么的。这次是比较多……我不得不说，比平时要多。”

她哼了一声以示回答，继续浏览着这堆乱七八糟的东西。“这封又是什么？”

其中一张羊皮纸似乎与众不同。她甚至说不上原因。它的纸张颜色和别的并无二致，非要说的话，稍微有一点泛黄。这封信折得很规矩，蜡封也没有什么异常。唯一怪异的是信封上并没有署名。大多数的蜡封上都有名字首字母缩写或者纹章。但这一个毫无修饰，厚厚的红色蜡封上只盖了个平平无奇的正方形戳。

哈利起身，接过信把它翻了过来。“我还没有全部打开……”他解释道。这一点很明显，因为大部分信件的蜡封还没破损。他用指尖拆开了蜡封。

他快速扫视了一番信件内容，眉头皱起。“并没有太多内容。”他顿了顿，“它问我们是否有需要的资源，但是这个措辞……我觉得作者他似乎知道些内情，不寻常的内情……”

“或者是她，”赫敏纠正道，她总是在不遗余力地寻找颠覆父权思想的机会。

“感觉不像是个女人，”他喃喃自语，几乎没有注意到自己在说些什么。这话听起来很耳熟。她想起了他在六年级时的坚持，西弗勒斯·斯内普不可能是一个女巫。梅林，她真讨厌犯错……

他想事情出了神，赫敏像过去那样看着他。在霍格沃茨的时候，说服她的朋友集中注意力就像拔牙一样(这是她最喜欢的表述之一，她那对牙医父母让这句话更有魅力)。然而，等他终于沉下心来的时候，他可以专注到痴迷的程度。

过了一会儿，他眨了眨眼，把信纸放到一边。“这不是第一封奇怪的信，我肯定也不是最后一封。不如去吃午饭吧？之后我们去搞定你的申请，我愈发觉得这是一个好主意了。”

赫敏突然意识到自己已经很饿了。她欣然同意，同哈利一起来到了最近在中庭开业的麻瓜式咖啡店。这里从来不拥挤，因为许多纯血巫师对机器制作的食物没什么信心。他们安静地吃着午餐，讨论着各自的早晨。

赫敏没有再问她朋友桌上的信件，但她也并没有停止思索这件事。对克拉布及其同类的抵触情绪，以及最后那封诡异的信所带来的一丝畏惧，两种情绪交织着爬上她的心头，笼罩着久久不散去。自她读了那篇文章以来，她就开始担心可能会有一小部分巫师或女巫试图伤害德拉科。她刚刚看到的大量信件不仅佐证了她的观点，更是加剧了她的担忧。她从不是过分关注自身安全的类型，但她对自己所爱之人向来比对自己要更上心。

同理可见：她的父母正生活在澳大利亚的某个地方，甚至不知道自己真实的身份。

——————

哈利陪着赫敏走到魔法事故与灾害司，陪着她填完了表格。他们刚刚结束，哈利送她到飞路站的路上，她在拐角处撞上了考迈克·麦克拉根。

他低头看着她，嘴角微微翘起，露出个惹人厌的傻笑来。“嘿，小女巫，在找我吗？”

“你好，考迈克，”她生硬地回答，忽略了他调情的问题，“你在这儿干什么？”

他哼了一声，并没有达到预期的效果。“当然是工作。你呢？做波特的小跟班？今天难道是‘带你的室友来上班日’ ，而我没有收到通知？”科马克对自己的小玩笑笑了笑，赫敏皱起了眉头。

“你为魔法部工作？”

“当然啦。不然你以为我那次……你知道的，为什么会出现在这里。”他对着她挤了挤眉毛，赫敏觉得自己快要吐了。他到底是怎么把她弄上床的？天啊，他真讨厌。

然而，她的确记得他们曾经在中庭碰到过一次。她内心天人交战的时候，考迈克问哈利。

“波特，你办公室那窝猫头鹰需要帮忙吗？”

“我自己能行，谢谢。”

“也是。带她来帮你善后的？”他朝赫敏眨眨眼问道。她很确定他现在对自己半点吸引力都没有了。

“赫敏是个受人尊敬的女巫，麦克拉根，不是我的小助理。”

“不，当然不是，她是我的特别助理，”他相当露骨地打量她，“非工作时间也能派上用场，如果我平时没被她累坏的话。对吧，公主？”

他整个人都在赫敏这儿变成负分了。

“嗯，见到你真愉快，但我得回店里去了，”她撒谎说。“谢谢你帮忙，哈利。家里见。”

她不等考迈克回应就夺路而逃，径直回了格里莫广场，她非常需要呼吸几口没有考迈克味道的空气。

“你比平时要早，”德拉科对她笑道。

“天啊，我想死你了，”她松了口气，余怒未消。

“我也想你，公主。”

“恶，不要。”赫敏皱了皱鼻子。“换一个昵称，如果你愿意的话。随便什么都行。”

他笑着提醒她，“这不是我第一次这么叫你了，”

“是的，但是这次有考迈克·彻头彻尾蠢蛋·麦克拉根的对比在前。”

德拉科皱起眉头，“你遇到麦克拉根了？”

赫敏胡乱踢掉鞋子，平躺在床上。

“他在部里，我出门的时候碰到他了。”

“魔法部？你去那里做什么？”

哦，对。赫敏没有把《预言家日报》的事告诉德拉科。她认为现在可能是时候了。“哈利建议我申请一份正式的保护令，如果这里发生可疑的事情的话，傲罗会合理介入。事情是，最近有一篇文章，导致了一些威胁信——”

“威胁信？！搞什么，你打算什么时候才告诉我？你没事吧？谁在威胁你？”

她抬眼看向画像，发现他已经从沙发上起身，站在他力所能及离她最近的地方。她努力露出个积极的微笑，不可避免地为他的关心所感动。“不是特别针对我的。我很好，德拉科。”

“那是针对什么的？”

她叹了口气，目光转向天花板，舒适地躺在熟悉的床上，躺在她的爱人面前。“《预言家日报》捕风捉影，说哈利可能藏匿了一个逃亡的食死徒。他们没有具体提到你。文章昨天刊登在了头版头条，所以今天傲罗办公室里到处都是猫头鹰。有些人想要你血债血偿。有些则因为哈利藏匿你而想要他的命。也有些人表示支持你。”

“格兰杰……我从没想到我会把你置于如此危险的境地，”他十分后悔。

“你没有，”她争辩道。“说实话，我觉得哈利有点保护欲过剩了。”他们凝视着对方，她朝他安抚地笑笑，而他则皱着眉头，显然心神不宁。

“要是你因为我出了什么事，我根本不敢想。”

“亲爱的梅林，你就别杞人忧天了，”她朝他咧嘴一笑。德拉科已经坐回了沙发里，但他仍忧心忡忡盯着她的眼睛实在是可爱。“保护欲真强，”她假意抱怨道，“你是愿意为我决斗吗？”

他没有错过她语气中的调情意味，回以微笑。“为了你，我愿意和英国所有的巫师决斗，赫敏。”

这是令人难以忍受的一天，尽管时间还早，赫敏已经准备好钻进被窝，享受深夜德拉科天鹅绒般的声音。她正打算如此提议，事实上，挑逗的话语都到了她的舌尖时，他突然问道，“如果你找不到办法救我出来怎么办？”

“我们会找到的，德拉科，很抱歉花了这么长时间——”

“不，”他打断她，“我知道你在努力，我只是……说真的……如果你做不到呢？如果根本就没有办法，我永远被困在这个房间里怎么办？我的意思是，我肯定，最终，你可能会……”

她很清楚他在害怕什么。她可以看到他脸上的恐惧，她可能最终会放弃，继续她的生活。她从床上爬起来，走近画像，把手掌放在画布上。德拉科也做了同样的动作。他把苍白的手放在那面冰凉的镜子上。“我会在这里陪着你，”她保证道。“我哪儿也不去，绝对不会抛弃你。不管这需要多长时间。”

“格兰杰，一个月前你甚至都不认为我是真实存在的。你不能做出这种承诺。”

“当然可以，”她固执地说。“德拉科·马尔福，别在我面前装高尚，”她警告说，朝他摇了摇食指，另一只手坚定地抵着他的，“我们会把你弄出来的。然后，”她比了比自己的房间，“我会像只鹰头马身有翼兽一样骑在你身上。可能好几天都不会放你走。”

他轻笑起来，“我很惊讶你居然用鹰头马身有翼兽打比方。扫帚不是更标准吗？”

赫敏咧嘴一笑，走回床边，已经撩起了裙摆，准备勾引他。“我不骑扫帚，”她厚颜无耻地解释道，“但提醒我有空的时候给你讲讲三年级的事。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1. 译者注。指本文第二章，赫敏第一次同罗恩提起德拉科画像的时候，罗恩的反应。“你的卧室里？！就是说……看着你睡觉的那种？恶！蜜恩！” 真·一语成谶hhh  
> 注2. 译者注。Samhain为古凯尔特人的新年，凯尔特人相信死亡之神Samhain在10月31日的晚上会和鬼魂一起重返人间，寻找替身。亦译作萨温节。


End file.
